Born To Lead
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Ten years have gone since the open rebellion of the apes lead by Caesar, their liberator. Caesar has done right by his people taking them to the point where they can survive in peace and safety. With darkness looming over the horizon will Caesar be able to protect them all leading the apes back to the light or will it fall to Caesars daughter Willow, Blue Eyes twin? Ash/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Born To Lead Prologue**

Nearly four years had passed since the ape liberation in San Francisco where an evolved chimpanzee called Caesar led a revolt that freed them all from imprisonment, practically enslaved under humans. Before he'd been born, still carried in his mother's belly, Caesar had been exposed to an experimental drug known as ALZ-112. It boosted his intelligence far beyond that of an ordinary ape.

When he was confined at a shelter for apes watching the abuse and neglect he witnessed his kind victimized under he wanted more for them. So he deliberately exposed them, and many others, to a new virus created by man that was ALZ-113. Similar to the ALZ-112 it elevated their intelligence exponentially. Afterwards they came to realize they were better than what humanity viewed them as. That is when the rebellion occurred.

Following Caesar apes of all kinds, chimps, gorillas, orangutans, gibbons, and bonobos, fought valiantly making their way to freedom. But the relief they felt upon reaching the Redwoods across the Golden Gate Bridge didn't last for long. In hope to find the cure to the plague raging through their civilization, utterly desperate, the humans sought to eradicate the apes, capturing all they could for study before ultimately destroying them without success. In a last resort attempt the humans set fire to the Redwoods hoping to burn the apes to ashes. The corpses of deceased apes fooled the humans enough to cease their attempts believing the apes to be long gone, returning to their own dilemmas impacting them. Tricked they left the woods alone.

Which was exactly what the apes wanted.

Afterwards, deep in the mountains, an Ape Colony was established, Caesar at their head, in a hidden canyon isolated from outsiders. It provided safety and security just what the apes needed after their struggles. Hidden from prying eyes belonging to those who would do them further harm, blamed for a crisis they had no say or control over. Thriving in the isolation where others did not the population of the Ape Colony has been steadily increasing over the years.

Now another addition is to be born increasing their numbers by one…or perhaps two.

 **Authors Note: Saw the movie on the premiere night and haven't been able to get the series out of my head since. I've been reading the books and watching the movies nonstop over and over again. Hope you all enjoy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Born To Lead Chapter 1**

Pain filled screams echoed in the village making those listening wince in sympathy and some understanding.

Inside the massive old oak tree that Caesar claimed for his own he was stressed beyond belief. Seeing his wife burdened with such pain was bad enough, but to have it continue for so long was more than worrying it was downright terrifying. Cornelia's labor had started as the sun began to rise early in the morning. It had continued well past mid-day and now with dusk rapidly approaching the end to her ordeal was nowhere in sight. The longer this pushed on the higher the possibility was he might lose both his wife and unborn child.

He wasn't the only one concerned the midwives assisting their queen in the birth made no effort to hide their growing alarm. Their faces were covered with veils, but Caesar could clearly decipher by their eyes there were complications unseen to the rest.

Clutching his wife's hand, kneeling beside her, Caesar signed " _How much longer?"_

" _She's nearly there it won't be long now,"_ signed Tall, one of the midwives.

Fortunately those words panned true. A few minutes later it was time for Cornelia to push.

Hooting, Tall signed _"Push, Cornelia. Push now!"_

At this point Cornelia was extremely worn out from a combination of the pain and lack of energy. Cornelia's strength was fading the length of time diminished most of it, but true to her nature she refused to give up. Determined she would bear this burden as any mother would. Growling she pushed with all her might Caesar squeezing her hand in support while the other pressed against her back as though lending her his energy. The seconds that passed felt like hours, but Cornelia and Caesar were soon rewarded with a tiny squeak quickly followed by the telltale noise of a newborns cry. Caesar immediately exhaled a huge breath of relief believing the danger had now faded.

Excited hoots and grunts were voiced spread among the midwives and other females attending the pair as the gender of the child was identified.

Excitedly, Tinker, the wife to Caesar's 2nd in command Rocket, signed _"It's a boy!"_

Caesar felt his heart soar at the announcement. If he were a bird instead of an ape he'd be speeding through the sky screaming his joy. A father, he was actually a father and not only that, also, an heir to this kingdom. Smiling he watched as the tiny fussing infant, only slightly bigger than both of his hands combined, was placed on Cornelia's chest.

Without an ounce of hesitation Cornelia instinctively wrapped the baby in the protection of her arms bringing it further up her chest for when it became ready to nurse for the first time. She nuzzled her face against the babies own hoping to quiet the little one. It worked, his wails died off, but instead of eating the infant snuggled against his mother for warmth.

The baby opened his eyes for barely five seconds, but those few seconds were more than enough for him to be floored by what he saw. Because of the virus inhabiting their bodies all of the apes had green golden eyes. In this case the child was born with blue without obvious signs of the mutated pigmentation in his eyes. An unusual trait for someone in their tribe to have, but still a good one.

Beyond pleased with this result Caesar turned to the midwives, signing _"Well done all of you! I am eternally grateful for your assistance here today. I don't know if-."_

Caesar's grateful speech was interrupted when Cornelia screamed the expression covering her face revealing the extent of her pain. Taking care not to harm her son in anyway she curled into herself. The force behind the pain almost completely overrode her strength of will.

Rapidly moving his hands, alarmed, Caesar signed _"Cornelia, what is it? What's wrong?"_

Cornelia was unable to answer him. The moment she tried Cornelia shrieked even louder than when her first contractions hit startling the baby into crying again/

Snapping his head toward the midwives, rapidly, Caesar signed " _What's wrong with her? The pains should've stopped!"_

Shaking her head, bewildered, Tall signed _"We don't know."_

Reaching out a hand Tinker placed it on Cornelia's stomach in an attempt to comfort the new mother. Needless to say she was dumbfounded when she felt something move underneath the skin. It didn't take her long to realize what was happening.

" _There's another one,"_ signed Tinker, eyes wide.

"What," said Caesar. He so caught off guard he actually spoke instead of using sign language like the others.

" _There's another baby in there,"_ repeated Tinker.

The baby was then taken from Cornelia so could move more freely in the bed. He was handed off to the surprised father. Despite how astonished he was Caesar tenderly took the child in his arms mindful not to hurt him.

The midwives returned to their positions preparing to catch the new child leaving its mother. Only when it slowly was emerging they found what the cause is for her agony. Second infant was breeched. This was bad, for a first time mother like Cornelia a breeched birth could kill if handled incorrectly. This, at the very least, explained more about the intensity behind her contractions. In comparison breech births were always more painful than regular ones.

" _My Queen, you need to push one more time,"_ signed Tall.

Exhausted Cornelia whimpered a tear streaming from the corner of her eye. Cornelia was so tired she didn't know if she could do it.

In encouragement Caesar gently stroked her head. Their eyes met and the love Cornelia saw there was exactly what she required to fight. With the assistance of the midwives and her husband she managed expel the little one safely. The waves of pain inside Cornelia subsided, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

Unlike the first baby this one was absolutely silent not making a single noise limp in the hands of the Tinker. Working fast the females cleared the baby's airways rubbing its back to get it to breath.

All the while Caesar and Cornelia looked on in dread with baited breath thinking this surprise arrival was dead. Those fears were dispelled when a small cough was heard followed by squeaks. The tenseness in Caesar's body disappeared upon hearing it. The child was alive after all.

Facing Caesar a bright smile shining through her eyes, holding the baby close, Tinker signed _"Caesar, you have a daughter."_

Baffled Caesar fell to his knees in disbelief staring at the baby in Tinker's arms. Twins! He looked to Cornelia who was already gazing softly back at him happy tears rolling down her face panting heavily from the effort.

The baby was then placed in Caesar's free arm that the boy wasn't occupying and he gave her a closer inspection. She was roughly the same size as her brother, but was maybe a touch smaller. Her fur color was the same shade as her brothers. While she was crying she opened her eyes allowing Caesar to glimpse of the dark green residing in them. Besides the darker color they held compared to his own she basically inherited his eyes. In fact she greatly resembled how he used to look at that age after he was born. Wailing she waved her fists in the air ready to take on the world singlehandedly.

Chuckling Caesar bent nuzzling her gently to quiet her. At this new sensation the child's wails were reduced to little sniffles as she rolled in her fathers arms restless.

In the commotion one of the midwives left the their leaders dwelling telling all the others waiting anxiously outside the joyous news. All the apes broke out in cheers. Twins were such a rare occurrence among apes that this was taken as a sign. A blessing bestowed upon them foreshadowing good things yet to come.

But the celebrations were cut short before they had a chance to begin. A large clap of thunder boomed not far off in the distance signaling the coming of a storm. The birth had distracted the majority of the apes from noticing the storm approaching the village. Paying closer attention to it Caesar caught the wind whistling outside pushing against the oak. If his instincts were correct this was going to be a bad one.

Giving the babies back to Cornelia, grunting, Caesar signed _"The danger has passed. All of you need to take shelter from the coming storm. Return to your own huts until it disperses."_

Nodding the females complied with his instructions. They were all eager to meet their own families sharing with them news of what they just witnessed.

Alone at last Caesar settled beside Cornelia on their bed handing the babies to her to hold. Cornelia took them gladly radiating immense love on her face. She brought the baby's to her chest helping them to nurse for the first time.

Pressing his head against Cornelia's, rubbing their son on the back of the head, Caesar signed _"They are beautiful, Cornelia. What shall we name them then?"_

As storm was growing in power outside the pair debated over names for their children. Eventually they settled on the name Blue Eyes for their son representing his abnormal eye color. But for their daughter there was a huge blank. They threw names back and forth at each other hoping to make a connection. None of them were suitable.

Eventually they chose to leave it be for the time being. The name would come to them, but, for now, everyone had to ride out the storm.

Cornelia and the newly dubbed Blue Eyes were already fast asleep listening to the powerful storm beyond their tree while Caesar took longer to drift off. At one point the female infant pulled away from her mother instead snuggling deep into his fur for sleep Caesar was initially amused at this not bothering to get her to let go instead place a hand over the baby securing it to him permitting her to stay put. If the baby got hungry he would simply hand it back to Cornelia for her feeding.

This is how the new family of four spent the night riding out the storm sheltered in their home warm, dry, and safe.

In the morning the tribe took note of the damage. The storm had been so intense it had knocked a bunch of trees over a couple of rugged structures were in disarray. Thankfully no one was injured just left somewhat disgruntled.

When Caesar awoke inside the dwelling shared with Cornelia he had a partial view of the damage wrought outside, but that's not what caught his interest. Standing in the center of a high meadow spread along the mountain's upper flank was a single willow tree. It stood tall and strong while others had been knocked over from the pounding winds hailing them. Watching the trees branches swaying in the gentle breeze Caesar finally had an idea of what name to give his newborn daughter.

Eyes green as the leaves on a willow tree, personality already fierce and unyielding like the bark that held the tree steady in hat terrible storm that reigned terror on them there was only a single choice to take.

"Willow," whispered Caesar, slowly, stroking her head with his fingertips, the baby squeaking pushing closer deeper into his side. "Your name shall be Willow. May you be as unyielding, kind, loving as a willow tree and a terror to those who would do us harm."

And what a little terror she would become living up to the name and not only to those outside their village, but inside too.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Surprise! I don't usually update as fast at this, but because I'm so hooked on the series right now the ideas have been going to crazy in my head for this franchise and proud of it too. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Born To Lead Chapter 2**

 **2 Years Old:**

From the moment she opened her eyes Willow certainly grew into her fathers expectations and then some. Normally when a baby ape was born it would usually stick close to its mother's side the majority of the time clinging to her back or chest shy and timid in this new strange world observing quietly. Well Blue Eyes may be following the laws of nature along those lines, but she was actually far from that perspective.

On her very first day out in the village instead of sticking close to her mothers side Willow, she ran and tumbled exploring this glorious new playground delighted. She was extremely inquisitive investigating everything including the other apes. And her interest seemed to be reciprocated. They were jus as curious of the newest arrivals as the twins were of them and even more welcoming. Sooner than anticipated the playground quickly became too small for the little one.

Besides healing one of the jobs the females were assigned to forage for food to provide for the village. They usually searched for different kinds of plants and any wild fruits they could find. Having been actually born in the wild Cornelia was eager to teach her own children what she learned as an infant. Plus it was a way to get Blue Eyes and Willow to burn through their endless energy faster.

On each foraging trip Willow would always stay close to her twin. Sometimes they'd be seen snuggling together on their mothers back or trying foraging mimicking what Cornelia did. Usually Blue Eyes became bored napping over their mother's shoulder, but Willow was quick to lose interest wandering away on her own. She never got more than a few feet before he mother or another female would pick her up.

Honestly she caused so much mischief she drove her parents, particularly Caesar, to their wits end trying to control her rambunctious spirit.

Eventually Willow's adventuring got out of hand that Caesar decided to rectify this.

One day when Caesar and a group of warriors were out fishing at the river he took the twins with them. They'd never really been to the river before. Caesar hoped being exposed something new in their eyes would occupy his children enough they wouldn't disregard it instantly.

The plan was successful to some extent.

Blue Eyes was very excited about fishing. He watched the warriors closely trying to mimic what they did spearing fish, trapping them with skilled hands. He was too little at the time so he didn't catching anything, but the fact he was trying wasn't missed.

Willow was very tricky. When Caesar was occupied showing Blue eyes what to do she snuck away when everyone else wasn't paying attention to her.

Happily, running, jumping, and climbing small trees Willow failed to notice how far away she was getting from the group.

Willow only stopped her exploration after she reached a small clearing where she encountered an unusual sight.

Before was a structure made whole from metal. One she would learn, in later years, was called a gas station for humans. A place for them to buy fuel for their multiple vehicles. It was now a human ruin faded into disrepair and rust, nature encroaching on it. On top of a tall steel pole was a large orange ball the numbers on it reading 76.

She approached it slowly marveling in it all. Intrigued she took in it all. Behind the walls she saw there was more inside. She didn't get the chance to explore further.

So entranced with gas station she didn't hear the rapidly nearing footsteps until the ape making them appeared beside her.

Engulfing Willow in a strong embrace, lifting her in his arms, Caesar signed _"There you are, Willow. What are you doing? You scared me."_

" _What? I want to go back,"_ signed Willow, confused.

" _I know, I know,"_ signed Caesar. _"But you can't go near that place. It's dangerous."_

He then turned making his way back to the group of fishing apes. After they met up everyone returned to the village. Caesar didn't put her down once not wanting to risk her running off. Blue Eyes tried to talk to her over Caesars back. She didn't respond stewing in what she found. When everyone got back they went about their business. Blue Eyes jumped off Caesars back running to play with his friends.

Caesar set Willow on her feet to join the other children, but she didn't follow Blue Eyes. She stood there sulking.

Kneeling to his daughters level so they were eye to eye, Caesar signed _"What's wrong, Willow?"_

Meekly, Willow signed _"What was that place, Father?"_

" _It's nothing for you to worry about. Just stay away from it_ ," said Caesar.

" _But what was it? Why is it so dangerous,"_ persisted Willow.

Caesar sighed seeing Willow wasn't going to be misdirected from this topic. Taking her hand, he signed _"Come with me. There's something I want to show you."_

Caesar then brought her to the highest point of his family's tree.

" _From birth every ape child, including you, has been told the story of how our people came to be on these mountains in the woods we call home. Breaking free from the humans who would imprison our kind, torturing us. Now you will see where we all came from,"_ signed Caesar, pointing over the canyon through the light fog. _"Look there."_

Squinting in the direction Caesar pointed, at first, Willow didn't see what he was talking about. When a breeze came pushing the fog off did she finally spot it.

San Francisco.

The city and the bridge were so tiny where she stood. Even from there she could tell if she was actually at the city the structures there would be as tall as trees maybe even taller.

Willow was told tales about humans. What they were, what they did, and where they lived etc. All this time she had no clue just how close the human city actually was.

Understanding the place she ran across was another thing belonging to humans, Willow signed _"Was that place another thing made by humans?"_

Nodding, Caesar said _"Yes, it's what humans called a gas station."_

" _Gas station,"_ signed Willow, repeating the symbols, excitement building inside her. _"Can you take me there?"_

" _There's no need to remember the past, Willow. That part of our lives is behind us,"_ signed Caesar. _"We're safe and we're well provided. Inside the woods is all we need."_

" _But-,"_ began Willow.

" _As long as you live here it's who you are. As I am,"_ signed Caesar, gently kissing her head. _"You'll understand someday."_

 **3 Years Old:**

Oh Willow understood her father all right. She just didn't want to listen preferring her own way. From that point onward, whenever the opportunity presented itself, Willow was constantly running away trying to get to the human city for a closer look drawn to it. Each time Willow tried she was caught before she got too far. She was far from discouraged it never stopped her from trying again.

This was one such occasion.

After sneaking off from Maurice's lesson teaching the younger apes their history, numbers, how to read and write Willow went to make her escape. Reading and writing weren't human traits Caesar originally wanted to copy. He relented concluding it was a powerful tool no mater where it came from making apes stronger for it. In most of her past attempts Willow would always try to get out through the front gate, but she never got further than a few feet before a member of the Gorilla Guard snatched her. Well that wasn't going to happen again this time she had a brand new strategy.

Immediately Willow went for the very last place she knew anyone would think to look for her in this situation, which was her families personal tree. She was aware that her parents were in the middle of duties of their own and her brother was following their father no one would disturb her there.

Safely hidden, soon enough, Willow could hear an alarm call sounded alerting the tribe she was trying to run again. Pressed low so no one would see her Willow peeked through an opening in the timber wall watching as a number of apes ran around searching for her a few even going for the gates. Carefully monitoring them she patiently waited until most were gone before deciding it was safe to emerge. Climbing to the top of the oak tree Willow had a pretty view of the desolated human city in the far distance. Often, when she wasn't doing anything, Willow went there just staring at it in longing wondering what was there, what she would find it she explored it, and if any humans remained alive. All questions she wanted to answer for herself.

Unlucky for Willow stay in one place for too long you get noticed.

Suddenly a booming call echoed around her, Willow recognizing it immediately. Snapping her head downward in the direction it originated she located the source. Below her Maurice was looking directly at Willow an arm pointed in her direction.

When he was sure he got her attention, Maurice signed " _Willow! Willow, I see you!"_

Oh busted. The jig was up.

Giggling Willow took off again rushing down the steps encircled around the tree. Halfway there she skidded to a stop. The bottom was blocked Rocket standing in the way.

Arms spread out to the side, Rocket signed _"Where do you think you're going?"_

Switching tactics Willow spun on her feet charging back up reveling in the thrill of the chase. She figured there remained one other way to go. Hearing her pursuers not far behind she acted. Willow launched herself off the tree, perhaps a little too fast, toward a ledge below. Willow overstepped jumping further than the ledge actually was positioned. Flailing her arms and legs she tried to catch onto something to cease her fall to no avail.

Then something caught her by the arm and with a gentle upward jerk stopped her fall.

She hung suspended by her father's hand, caught and held as if she weighed nothing.

Caesar had come back with Blue Eyes from their excursion in the woods. At the moment he was a father who had caught his daughter causing mischief.

As innocently as she could, smiling cheekily, Willow signed _"Hello, Father. How are you today?"_

Setting Willow on firm steady ground, Caesar signed _"Willow, what have I told you?"_

" _I just wanted to see,"_ defended Willow.

Rubbing his eyes in exasperation, Caesar signed _"You know you're not supposed to go down there. You should be focusing on your lessons instead of this obsession with the humans."_

" _I don't like those lessons. They're boring,"_ signed Willow. " _Why can't I do what, Blue Eyes does?"_

Blue Eyes had already started his training a while back. As Caesar's son and heir he was going to be King one day either when their father stepped down or died. Secretly she watched him desperately wanting to take part. What stopped her is the consequences should she try know she wasn't allowed.

" _Your brother is my heir. He needs to learn the skills required to be leader when I'm gone,"_ signed Caesar. _"There's no need for you to trouble yourself with such things. It's far from necessary."_

" _It's not fair,"_ signed Willow, stubbornly.

" _Enough,"_ signed Caesar, firm. _"I will hear no more of this. No go to your mother. She's waiting for you."_

Fuming Willow left storming passed Luca, Koba, Rocket, and Maurice as she did so. They watched her leave bemused and weary expressions on their faces.

Grunting, Caesar signed _"I don't know what to do anymore with that girl. She just won't listen to me."_

Signing, Rocket offered _"We could begin to teach her some things."_

" _She should be able to defend herself,"_ agreed Luca.

" _From whom,"_ signed Caesar, brow raised.

With conviction, Koba signed _"In the event of an invasion."_

Caesar knew just who they assumed would invade them in an instant.

" _Humans destroyed each other. They aren't a threat to us anymore,"_ signed Caesar.

" _So you say,"_ countered Koba.

 _"Caesar, we all love her as you do. But this is the only way to_ _truly protect her,"_ signed Rocket.

Wisely, Maurice signed _"Even if there isn't an immediate danger, Caesar. You should at least consider this. Think of it this way. Having her undergo training might distract her from the human city to the point where she stops her relentless disobedience altogether."_

That got Caesar's attention.

For the rest of that day Caesar secluded himself thinking long and hard to what his friends said. Finally he couldn't deny it was a sound strategy no matter the viewpoint.

Conceding, gathering them all together, he signed _"You will train her harder than any ape before her. Five times harder-ten times harder until she is better than even me."_

That night before retiring for the evening Caesar pulled Willow aside informing her of his revised statement.

With the events of the day Willow initially was shocked. She soon switched into an ecstatic youngster.

Willow hooted, hugging her father. Grinning, she signed _"Thank you, Father. I promise I won't let you down."_

Smiling, serious, Caesar signed _"I know you won't, but there is something you must take to heart before you start."_

" _What is it,"_ signed Willow, head tilted.

" _Sometimes…who we wish we were, what we wish we could do…it's just not meant to be,"_ signed Caesar, cupping her cheek in his palm, referring to the city. _"You and Blue Eyes are the future of our people, Willow. And they are not out there."_ He pointed where she knew the human city lay. _"They are right here."_ He redirected his hand at the village. _"It's time to be who they need you to be."_

 **6 Years Old:**

As the years passed the resemblance between Caesar and Willow was unmistakable. Physically she was Cornelia's copy having her slender build, grace, and beauty with her fathers green eyes sparkling hints of gold. But inside she was her father's total reflection in both mind and skill.

Willow advanced quickly excelling under the tutelage of Luca, Maurice, Rocket, Koba in tremendous leaps and bounds. From them she was taught everything from hunting, tracking, fighting practically anything related to those lines. Before with Maurice's lessons she'd been uninterested and aloof, but now she had a newfound dedication to his teachings. Wishing to better her to honor Caesar, his name, and what he stood for. It was the same case with the healing and foraging lessons her mother and the other females put her through engaging each task with renewed vigor.

This was all well and good, but the most crucial lessons she learned were from her father. Caesar emphasized the importance of patience, strategy, heart, selflessness, honor, and compassion so on and so forth. She advanced quickly much to the astonishment and delight of the tribe. What most adolescent apes took their entire childhood to learn she achieved only in three years. The training was intense, extremely difficult, and long but she never complained. She simply took it all in stride.

Eventually she progressed so fast that Caesar included her in his council meetings alongside her brother and the rest of his inner circle. Sometimes even permitted to speak at these gatherings. When she did Willow showed the qualities a leader should radiate. She was a born leader in their eyes, it was certainly said. The results of the training she'd undergone were unmistakable.

Willow's advancement came with a heavy price.

Willow and Blue Eyes were close, they always would be. But as the years slowly went by the two grew further apart from each other. The admiration, praise, and respect his sister earned from the tribe made bitter jealousy grow inside him. Blue Eyes hid it well to not to hurt his sister burying them deep inside so no one would see, but those feelings were still there. No matter how hard he worked Willow constantly surpassed him in basically everything gaining their fathers approval most of all. Everything came so easy to her while he had to use double the effort. These faults were doubts he never thought he'd be able to get over.

Oblivious to her brothers concealed resentment for her Willow continued to work to her limit wanting nothing more than to please Caesar to see him smile.

Caesar definitely made the right choice in training his daughter. The suggestion his inner circle gave believing training her would distract her enough she'd stop trying to see the human city worked like a charm. There were times when he saw her gaze at San Francisco every so often, but she restrained herself never trying to leave the forest again.

Caesar was content. There was peace, tranquility, harmony, and unity among his people.

Apes Together Strong. That's all he ever strived for. He'd achieved it tenfold.

Unfortunately peace can never last forever.

 **Authors Note: If you want to know what Willow looks like she is an exact replica of how her mother was is Rise For the Planet of the Apes. Like how she appeared at the watering whole when Caesar first walked inside observing him, but with Caesars eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Born To Lead Chapter 3**

 **Present Day:**

The warriors were gathering together preparing for a massive hunt. An elk herd had been spotted traveling not far from the Colony. Trackers had been sent out to monitor their position, but it wouldn't be long before they moved further off making it difficult for the apes to transport anything they kill back home. An opportunity like this to down a large amount of prey couldn't be wasted.

Inside her families tree Willow was finishing her own preparations for the hunting trip. She was putting the finishes touches with the hunting paint marking the fur on her arms, chest, hands, legs, feet, and face as all the warriors did. The final one was a red stripe beginning from the top of the forehead ending in between the eyes. This singular mark symbolized her as part of the royal family.

Afterwards, when she went to grab her spear a sparkle in the sunlight from outside drew her attention. Reaching into a small crevice next to her Willow pulled out the object the sunlight reflected from.

Fitting perfectly in the palm of Willow's hand was a music box. The name it was called she learned after she asked what the object was.

Turning a hidden dial on the side the top opened revealing a lovely metal lily in its center with a replica wrapped in vines painted on the top when opened. The lily started spinning music instantly rising from within. To this day it's still the most beautiful thing she's heard in her whole life. Willow shut her eyes a loving smile lighting her face listening to the sweet sound. The tune so familiar to her now Willow hummed it not missing a single note. She recalled the day it was given to her causing Willow's face to glow evermore at the memory overriding the paint.

It was a little over a year ago in mid-afternoon. Willow was busy organizing the numerous fruits and a variety of plants she found with other females that day. At one point she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning she was met with Ash standing a few feet behind her his hands concealed from view. Only when she inquired as to what he possessed did he reveal the object to her.

Ash and a couple of others had just returned from a previous scavenging trip in a disserted area where humans vanished years ago for anything they could use in the village permitted by Caesar. He found the music box mixed in with the junk. Touching it the device made a sound he failed to recognize. Asking one of the older apes about it he learned what the device was called and what the purpose was. After shown how to use it the moment he heard the music inside he knew it was right for her because of her deep interest of humans in general.

Willow was certainly enchanted with the melody falling in love immediately with this new sensation…and with Ash.

Ever since infancy a match had always been considered between them by their parents.

Before the ape liberation their fathers, Caesar and Rocket had been bitter rivals as alphas in the old decrepit primate shelter. But those days were long behind them now the friendship they shared so strong they considered themselves brothers. A union between their children would've finally made them actual family. Nothing could've delighted them more.

Among the adolescents the fact that Willow was promised to Ash, in truth, wasn't really taken that seriously. Growing up Ash is Blue Eyes best friend so they saw it as weird basically ignoring it.

It wasn't until Ash gave her the music box as a gift did the courtship start. His intentions towards Willow clear, the relationship they had transformed forever altogether the budding love that was developing was incredibly deep. They each saw each other in entirely different lights. This change in their behavior didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the tribe. Everyone was happy for them. For Blue Eyes it was a bit hard to get used to, but once he saw how happy they were together he changed his mood pretty quick for them.

The ceremony binding the two as partners wouldn't occur until they were both of age, so there remained some time. The duo couldn't care less about that.. They were patient, they could wait.

Needless to say their parents were beyond pleased. This was exactly what they'd wished for.

The gesture Ash made towards Willow was thoughtful and kind, but, at first, Caesar didn't exactly approve of it. He'd been trying to keep her away from anything humanity had a hand in creating. He didn't want her to relapse into her old tricks.

To the contrary giving her ownership of the music box had the exact opposite affect. It soothed Willow allowing her an entry into that forbidden world where she needn't leave. Like now she listened to it all the time when she possibly could despite the fact a handful of apes didn't approve of her having it. So she kept it hidden only taking it out when she was by herself or around apes that lacked a problem with the device.

Koba, in particular, was quite angry when Willow decided to keep it. For as long as she'd known him he's constantly telling her stuff about how terrible and evil humans are. The tales Caesar told her spoke a different story mentioning the love, understanding, and compassion he felt by them. Willow respected Koba. He was one of her teachers, but, on this matter, she tended to agree with her father even though she'd never actually been around one before.

How could a species so terrible create something so beautiful?

The song had just finished when Willow heard a low grunt behind her. Turning Willow saw Blue Eyes hanging from the wood outside spear in hand.

Seeing she noticed him, Blue eyes signed _"Sister, come on. Everyone's waiting it's time to head out."_

" _All right. I'll be right there,"_ signed Willow.

Nodding, Blue Eyes left climbing down from the tree.

Closing the music box Willow slid it back into its hiding where she kept it protected from the elements and other apes when she wasn't there. Picking up the spear she carved with her own hands she rushed out of the tree following her twin a grin spreading over her lips. She always loved a good hunt.

Time to catch some elk!

 **Authors Note: Surprise! Yeah that's right I've updated again.**

 **Just so you guys are aware the song in the music box is Hanging Tree from the Hunger games movies. Here is the link for it. Just take away the spaces and you'll be able to hear it.**

 **www .yo ut ube w atch ?v=4- Rp aN9 3bw Y**

 **Brace yourselves you guys we enter the movie in the next round! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Born To Lead Chapter 4**

A storm was brewing the combination of the rain and thunder masking the presence of the dozens of apes in the trees as they waited for word on their prey.

Approaching from up ahead the scout Caesar sent out returned with a report. Stopping three trees away, he signed _"Caesar, they are close."_

Caesar nodded, a hand raised high instructing those with him to keep still and silent. Peering below at the hunters on the ground to where Koba waited leading a separate troop of apes.

" _Koba,"_ signed Caesar, gesturing forward ordering Koba to take those apes around the elk to cut off any escape.

Grunting to the apes with him Koba advanced with them following at his heels to where the scout indicated.

Thrusting an arm forward Caesar guided his group high in the trees in the same direction catching and swinging through the long sturdy limbs belonging to each one.

Not one ape made a sound. They used the forest around them to their advantage camouflaging them. The elk would have absolutely no clue what was stalking them until it was too late.

The apes found the herd in an open grass area in the forest large enough for them to graze. Heads lowered to the earth they didn't have a clue they were surrounded by predators.

Caesar kept his children close to him the entire time. Reaching the elk herd all three landed on the same branch, Blue Eyes and Willow crouched on either side of him.

Raising a questioning hand, eagerly shifting from foot to foot, Blue Eyes signed _"Now, Father?"_

Caesar covered his son's hand with his own so he couldn't prematurely signal the others. Turning his head left and right he checked to make sure everyone was in position strike. The plan was set.

Rising on the branch Caesar screamed releasing a mighty battle cry, one echoed by the other apes simultanteously. Startled into frenzy the elk stampeded across the forest floor. They barreled through the underbrush the opposite way fleeing the apes in hot pursuit herding them. Unfortunately for them they ran right into a trap.

Koba's ape's intercepted the herd causing the elk to split off into smaller groups scattering them in opposite directions confusing these animals into a stupor.

The apes targeted these aware the reduced numbers would benefit them. Their main job done the apes in the trees swung down to join their comrades on the ground.

When Willow was about to drop she spotted the perfect target. Seeing Luca close by carrying her spear on his back she acted quickly. Separating from her family, without her feet touching the ground, she claimed her weapon in fell swoop eyes locked on her chosen elk.

Determined not to be outdone by his sister Blue Eyes gritted his teeth chasing after Caesar.

Dropping from a low hanging branch Willow situated herself directly into the path of a panicked elk mindful to avoid getting trampled by others. With only seconds to spare Willow lowered herself to one knee, bracing the butt end of her spear into the earth and presenting the fatal point to the charging elk. The elk had no chance to divert its course. It's own rush carried it into the spearhead. The creature died instantly upon impact the spear finding its mark through the heart.

A clean kill.

As the deceased elk slumped onto the earth Willow grinned. She was pleased with the shear size of the game knowing it would feed a decent amount of apes for a while. But she wasn't granted time to savor her accomplishment.

Not too far away a familiar voice roared sending out a distress call. Willow's eyes widened realizing it was her father calling for assistance. She did not hesitate. Telling some apes nearby to take care of the elk she rushed to that area as fast as her body could possibly carry her.

When Willow saw what was happening she was horrified.

Willow didn't know how they came across it, but a bear had her father and brother cornered. Blue Eyes was bent over wounded in the chest and face. Caesar stood in front of him protectively shielding him from the bear's onslaught screeching challenge after challenge into its face. But the bear wouldn't relent it simply kept going.

There was no time to waste. Willow knew what she had to do. Gripping her spear tightly she ran at full speed down the slope intent on the bear.

The bear was so focused on Caesar and Blue Eyes it didn't hear her coming, but from where the two were they saw her coming to their aide. Momentarily distracted by the sight of his daughter Caesar glanced away from the bear.

Big mistake.

The grizzly bear lunged forward its arms spread wide to drag Caesar in. If the bear succeeded Caesar wouldn't survive.

Hell no! Willow wouldn't let that happen, over her dead body.

Finally getting into range, Willow leapt using a boulder as leverage.

Landing on the animals back she refused to allow the bear a chance to shake her off Willow raised her arms high bringing them down hard on the bears head. The power behind her hits temporarily disoriented the bear stunning it. Growling she snaked her arm tightly around the bears thick neck in a headlock. With her free hand she held her spear over the bears neck to deliver the finishing blow when the unthinkable occurred. Regaining its state of mind the bear suddenly rolled onto its back.

To avoid getting flattened by its intolerable weight Willow released her hold on the bears back rolling on the ground in turn. Flipping onto her back Willow's eyes widened exponentially when she saw the bear rear onto its hind legs shaking off the effects of her assault faster than she anticipated. Scrambling backwards she searched for her spear finding it slipped from her hands at the fall. It was too far for her to reach.

Fearless Willow stood to meet her fate if this was to be the end bravely screaming her own challenge into the bears face. Enraged its roared back in retaliation raising a paw to strike her down.

The grizzly never got the chance.

While all attention had been aimed at Willow another ape made his way onto the scene unnoticed.

The grizzly's roar was abruptly cut in half when the head of an old harpoon attached to a spear belonging to Koba plunged headlong into its back silencing the animal permanently. Now lifeless the corpse of the bear collapsed falling on Willow covering her completely before she could move.

Willow's form vanished under the body obscured entirely. Alarmed all three males converged on the bears body looking for any hint of her. As they got within a few feet an arm shot out from underneath the bears chest. Seconds later the rest of Willow's body followed as she pulled herself free. Gasping for air she swung her head left and right picking out her father inches next to her.

Caesar released the breath he'd been holding visibly deflating in relief she was alive and unharmed. A sentiment the others shared with him. Pulling her close Caesar embraced her tightly in his arms.

" _Father,"_ signed Willow, smiling as he let her go.

He smiled back cupping the back of her head in a clear show of affection. Turning towards Koba, grateful, grinning, Caesar signed _"Thank you, Koba."_

Koba nodded tapping his chest twice with a fist in respect to his leader before examining the bear more thoroughly.

The bear destroyed, Caesar spoke to both his children.

" _You handled yourself well, Willow,"_ signed Caesar, proudly. _"Confronting a bear like that one is no easy feat. It would've killed us for sure if you hadn't come when you did. I am very proud of you."_

Willow beamed at the praise feeling her heart soar while Blue Eyes discreetly glared enviously at his little sister.

Caesar then went to Blue Eyes a somber expression on his face, taking Blue Eyes shattered spear from Koba when tossed to him.

Blue Eyes was kneeling in the grass near the bear's mouth with his head lowered in embarrassment. Taking a knee Caesar parted Blue Eye's fur to check how bad the injuries were. Blue Eyes grimaced stiffening at the contact raising his head to meet his father's eyes.

Somberly, Caesar signed _"Think before you act, Son."_ He'd said this to Blue Eyes many times already. For some reason Blue Eyes didn't seem to listen. He then went to touch the claw mark on the left side of Blue Eyes face, but his son shoved his hand away.

Aggravated Blue Eyes took his wrecked spear from Caesar glowering enviously at Willow. Really? She got recognition while he was scolded again for 'stepping out of line'.

Story of his life.

Instead, blissfully unaware of her twins scorn Willow, she attempted to lend him assistance.

Leaning forward to place a gentle hand on Blue Eye's shoulder, tenderly stroking her fingers over one of the ragged gashes, Willow signed _"These wounds are deep. They'll scar over, but they will heal. I can use some healing herbs back home to-."_

Harshly shoving her off of him, scoffing, Blue Eyes signed _"I don't need your pity!"_ He then stormed away climbing back up embankment as more apes came down from the side.

Watching her twins exist Willow spun towards her father a dumfounded and hurt expression on her face at Blue Eyes disagreeable standoffish attitude in reaction to her offer.

Shaking his head Caesar sighed an expression of disappointment mixed with anger on his face as he shared her dismay. He wanted to reprimand Blue Eyes, but restrained himself. Right now there were more important things to deal with than disciplining a disobedient son. The hunt was a great success. They needed to bring the bear and the game they'd killed with them back to the village immediately.

 **Authors Note: Ah! Someone help me I can't stop! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Born To Lead Chapter 5**

After the incident with the grizzly bear its body along with the elks were loaded onto crude sleds the apes had crafted from boughs from the trees to carry the spoils of the hunt home. Counting the elk Willow had killed the apes had taken down five elk for the tribe the added bonus of the bear making it an even greater success.

Now the hunting party traveled the long road home back to their refuge. Some rode on horses while others went on foot. At the head of the procession was Caesar with Willow and Blue Eyes on either side of him on their own mounts. Riding alongside them were some members of Caesars inner circle and closest confidants, which were Rocket, his son Ash, and Koba.

On the way home the troop marched passed the gas station Willow had come across by chance years ago. She paid it no mind. That part of her life was long gone. The girl who had run around constantly all day yearning for a forbidden desire causing her parents endless grief was a distant memory.

Willow avoided Blue Eyes still a bit uncomfortable with his behavior from earlier. Occasionally Willow thought she'd see Blue Eyes glance her way, but the moment he saw her staring at him he'd immediately look somewhere else although not before she caught a glimpse of remorse in his eyes. Perhaps he was regretting how he'd treated her, ashamed of how out of order his actions were, brooding in his own thoughts.

Then again Willow could've been wrong.

Riding a couple of steps behind Willow, in respect to Caesar, was Ash on his mount. After realizing she'd almost lost her life at the hands of the grizzly bear he absolutely refused to leave her side. This was the reason why he was riding in such close proximity to her. He tried to be discreet about it, but was failing miserably.

Finally Willow called him out on it.

Incredulous, Willow signed _"Ash, please. There's no need for you to do this. I'm perfectly fine. The bear didn't kill me."_

" _You could've been,"_ countered Ash, becoming level with her.

" _But I wasn't,"_ insisted Willow, rolling her eyes.

" _That doesn't mean there isn't any danger,"_ signed Ash, irritated. _"There could be another bear out there waiting to attack us at any moment."_

" _If one did I'd get away. I'd ride off so fast it wouldn't lay and paw on me,"_ retorted Willow. _"I'm the most accomplished rider in the village."_

Snorting, Ash rebuked _"You wish! There are much better horseback riders than you are. Myself included."_

" _Oh really,"_ signed Willow, brow quirked. _"I seem to recall beating you a lot in plenty of other races."_

" _Those don't count. I let you win,"_ huffed Ash, defensively, signing rapidly trying to cover his embarrassment. _"It doesn't matter where we are. I can outrace you any time any place."_

The pair was so engrossed in themselves they ignored the amused looks they were receiving from others in the troop.

A mischievous twinkle glinting in her eyes, Willow signed _"You sure about that?"_ Without any warning she then kick her horse in the sides sending it galloping off clouds of dirt billowing in her wake. The sound of her laughter carrying on the winds back to the troop.

Screeching Ash followed after Willow turning it into a race pushing his steed to close the gap.

Caesar and others observed all this fondly.

Turning towards Rocket, Caesar signs _"Kids, what can you do about them?"_

Hooting, Rocket signed " _Ah to be young and in love. Don't you wish you could be that_ _age again?"_

Bounding thorough the forest Willow and Ash reached the outskirts of the village in record time. They tore into the village at full speed other apes leaping out of their way to avoid getting trampled both trying to outpace the other. Willow kept her early lead making sure Ash never gained any ground much to his frustration.

The pair skidded to a halt in the center of the village near the fire pit.

Dismounting Willow laughed, signing _"Ha! I win again!"_

" _That one doesn't count either. You cheated,"_ signed Ash, dismounting too. _"You had a head start. If we'd gone at the same time you would've lost."_

" _In your dreams,"_ signed Willow, smirking.

Before Ash was able to say anything else they were bombarded from all sides by ape children of all ages. They scrambled around the duo scampering around like rabbits in their excitement.

From the spot Maurice was standing at next to a stone wall he hooted and grumbled at the children. The orangutan gestured for them to come and they reluctantly complied. Willow and Ashes return had interrupted the lesson he'd been teaching them. To read, write, and the apes three most important laws. The laws were Ape Not Kill Ape, Knowledge Is Power, and Ape Together Strong.

" _Remember our first lesson,"_ asked Willow, lost in the memory.

Nodding, Ash signed _"Yes, I do. I, also, remember you falling asleep in boredom before Maurice got too far into it and, subsequently, you were stuck doing tasks for the elders a whole week because of it."_

Willow went to smack Ash on the back of the head for that remark, but he ducked dancing out of her range.

Anxious hoots caused Willow to snap her body in the direction of her families personal dwelling. Looking above she recognized Tinker waving her up.

Frantic, Tinker, signed _"Willow, come quick! It's your mother, she's in labor."_

Willow and Ashe shared a look. She wanted to go with Tinker, but the horses needed to be attended to.

Ash seemed to know what Willow was thinking before she did. Taking the reigns of both horses, he signed _"Go I'll handle things here."_

" _Thank you,"_ signed Willow, relieved. " _When he comes inform my father the situation."_ Spinning on her feet she then climbed up to Tinker allowing the older female to lead the way.

Tossing mannerisms aside Willow pushed passed the assembled midwives surrounding Cornelia in her haste to get to her mothers bedside. She'd apologize later, but right now her worry over her mothers condition overpowered her common sense.

Cornelia was in bad shape appearing extremely tired shaking all over from the strain she was under already.

Worriedly, Willow asked _"How long has my mother been in labor?"_

" _Since the hunters left this morning,"_ signed Sparrow.

This alarmed Willow exponentially. That was hours ago in the early morning. It was now mid-afternoon.

" _Mother, I am here,"_ signed Willow, gently pressing her forehead to her mothers affectionately, caressing her brow.

Hands trembling, Cornelia signed _"Where is your father?"_

" _On his way with the hunting party. Ash and I rode ahead. He and Blue Eyes should be here soon_ ," assured Willow.

Whimpering Cornelia curled into herself as another contraction hit. Willow laid her head beside her mothers hoping her presence would provide some comforting relief as she stroked Cornelia's head.

Willow's prediction proved true. In a matter of minutes Caesar showed up. All of the females blocking his way parted permitting him entrance inside. Judging by his demeanor he'd already been notified to what was occurring in his home.

Raising her head, Willow signed _"Father."_

Slowly Caesar approached a tender loving expression on his face as he gazed at his wife. Seeing her husband Cornelia outstretched a hand to Caesar begging him to help her. Taking her hand Caesar knelt beside his wife across from his daughter. Willow removed her hand letting Caesar replace it with his continuing where Willow left off. Not once did Cornelia's grip loosen on his hand. Having him there with her perhaps gave Cornelia the boost she needed for that one last ditch effort.

Cornelia groaned pushing with all her might the feeling of Caesars, Willow's, and the other females hands on her flesh lending her the strength to fight.

Cornelia gasped collapsing onto her back as tiny squeaking, thrashing baby was pulled from her. Cornelia took the squirming baby into her arms settling him against her chest. If there was any sort of indication the volume of the baby's cries showed it had a healthy set of lungs. Everything was in its proper place working as it should. The infant was so miniscule it couldn't have weighed more than four pounds.

Awestruck by the newborn Caesar gives the baby his hand. The infant latched it fingers spread holding tight to one of his fathers.

Eyes softer than a kittens fur, happy tears building, Willow cupped the babies little head in the palm of her hand hooting quietly to the little one so to soothe him. The method succeeded the newborns cries receding as he snuggled into his mother. This child was her brother not her son, but a maternal instinct built inside her one she couldn't explain. From this day forth she vowed to protect this brand new life to her dying day.

The snap of a twig on the floor signaled Blue Eyes coming in to see the baby for himself. The ape children from Maurice's class were curious too. They were discovered peeking from outside hanging from sections of the tree. He stared in wonder at the infant realizing he was no longer a big brother to one sibling, but to two.

Beckoning to Blue Eyes, Caesar signed _"Come meet your new brother."_

Accepting the invitation Blue Eyes slowly came over. Each tentative step Blue Eyes took revealed to all how nervous he was, but he joined them nevertheless.

Cornelia currently had one hand wrapped around baby. When Blue Eyes got close enough she put the other on Blue Eyes head pressing his forehead to hers. Caesar had both hands cocooned around the baby sheltering it in his powerful hands.

All four breathed together in sync with the baby almost forgetting completely anyone else was present with them. The five of them were the only ones who mattered.

The twins looked at one another and smiled. Any tension lingering between them vanishing with their little brothers birth. Neither of the twins spoke to each other not a syllable vocalized between them in the exchange.

A rapport passed between the two siblings. Wordlessly, Blue Eyes extended an arm at his sister inviting her into an embrace. Accepting she pressed herself against her brothers side his arm looped around her shoulders with hers encircling his, mindful of his injuries. Eyes shut, softly nuzzling his shoulder, Willow smiled at peace.

All was forgiven.

Later that evening a grand ceremony overran the entire village celebrating the birth and hunt. A feast was held for the celebration, one of the largest they'd had in quite a long time.

Sitting on a ledge overlooking the fire pit, where the vast majority of the Colony had gathered, beside the wall where Maurice taught his lessons to the new generation sat the royal family. Caesar was sitting on his throne, Cornelia and Blue Eyes on the right of him, and Willow claimed a seat to his left of her own. The baby was fast asleep cradled in Cornelia's arms. It took a lot of work to be born. He needed to rest.

Willow was wearing a circlet of freshly picked flowers on her head linked together in a daisy chain as a symbol to her status and rank. She rarely wears it, only doing so when she's required to, but this momentous occasion is far too important to disregard propriety.

During the festivities ape after ape brought tribute to Caesar. The variety of offerings ranged from flowers, pelts, antlers that came from an elk that wasn't Willow's, and different kinds of food.

Willow didn't need to, but she offered her own tribute to her father. The elk she'd killed had already been butchered and distributed among the tribe for their consumption. But the antlers belonging to the elk were hers to do with as she pleased. Instead of keeping them a prize for herself she decided to gift the elks antlers to her father so he could have them decorated over his throne. Initially Caesar attempted to refuse, but caved when he saw how much this meant to her. She wouldn't be dissuaded by any means.

Instead he intended to bestow upon her an even more valuable gift. Waving forward Luca and Stone they lifted a stretcher carrying the bears pelt and head. Because of how well she fought the bear in name of her family and took down the elk he goes to give her the pelt and head as a reward. Trophies she should keep as possessions of her own.

Willow didn't accept the generous gifts telling him what she preferred whispering to Caesar her wish. She may have battled the bear, but she wasn't the one to actually dish out the deadly blow. The spoils rightfully belonged to Koba. He earned them. Realistically she had no claim to the remains.

Afterwards Caesar gazed at her in great pride beyond proud of Willow. She gave without any thought of reward. It was her nature to act so selfless.

Standing, Willow's hand clasped in his own, Caesar directed the grizzly head and pelt to Koba. The one-eye ape was enjoying the evening meal with Ash, Rocket, Maurice, and Grey.

At the sight of Caesar and Willow, Koba knelt grunting softly lifting a hand palm up in supplication. Caesar ran his hand across the palm accepting the tribute. As Koba stood he froze astonished seeing the deceased grizzly's pelt and head presented to him.

" _You saved my daughters life today, Koba,"_ signed Caesar, gesturing at Willow first and then the pelt second. A clear sign ownership of this magnificent prize was passed onto Koba freely given.

Shocked and humbled by this display of brotherhood, Koba embraced Caesar under the eyes of every ape there. Separating they each affectionately had an arm slung over the others shoulders solidifying how close they are and an example of unity.

"Apes together strong," boomed Caesar.

Indeed they are.

This place, no…this Colony was pure paradise. But like all versions of paradise it can easily get destroyed at the slightest insurrection.

 **Authors Note: Okay, I got a question for you guys and I've been debating about this for a while…What do you guys think about Willow being the one to kill Koba instead of Caesar?**

 **Also, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have another idea for the planet of the apes. I was watching a movie called Paulie when I got a spring of inspiration. The story would start off in Rise For The Planet OF The Apes. In the movie Will and Caroline meet when Caesar's three years old. I was thinking they knew each other earlier when Caesar was only a few weeks or months old. They fall in love like they did in the movie, but marry and have a baby girl. This little girl is born when Caesar is three or two and for the next five-six years grows up with him in her life. She becomes very attached to Caesar and is heartbroken when he's taken away to the primate shelter. From then on she plays a major role in Dawn and War. That process is still being planned out.**

 **So what do you guys think of it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Born To Lead Chapter 6**

Later in the evening the celebration was reaching its peak. Many were retiring to their huts to sleep though a number remained awake continuing to enjoy what was left of the festivities.

Caesar bid his wife and newborn goodnight choosing to stay a little while longer. So Cornelia climbed the steps back into their oak tree assisted by one of her multiple midwives.

Caesar had taken a seat on the roots of the tree Maurice sitting beside him.

" _Another son,"_ congratulated Maurice.

Chuckling, Caesar signed _"Makes me think how far we've come, Maurice."_

Together they looked out at the forest and the human city that lay beyond.

" _Seems long ago,"_ signed Maurice, pointing at the decrepit city. _"Still think about them?"_

" _Humans,"_ asked Caesar.

Maurice nodded in reply.

Shrugging, solemn, Caesar admitted _"Sometimes."_ It was impossible for him not to. Humans raised him for most of his life surrounded in love and trust. There were times he missed his favorite humans so much it was sheer agony. Caesar often wondered what his human father, Will, would think if he saw him now, all he'd accomplished.

" _Didn't know them like you did,"_ signed Maurice. _"Only saw their bad side."_ As a circus orangutan he'd witnessed a lot of neglect at the hands of humans, but not as bad as the apes experienced trapped in the labs.

" _Good, bad…doesn't matter now,"_ signed Caesar, gravely. _"Humans destroyed each other."_

Maurice mentioned _"Apes fight too."_

" _Be we are family,"_ insisted Caesar, smiling.

Maurice conceded at the point rather than agreeing with it.

Caesar signed _"Wonder if they're really all gone."_

" _Ten winters now…Last two…no sign of them. They must be gone,"_ assumed Maurice.

Despite the truth behind Maurice's words Caesar was doubtful. The population of the humans had been so large before they'd turned on each other. Surely there had to be some survivors, but if there were they aren't anywhere near Caesar's people.

Breaking passed Caesar's stoicism, Maurice signed _"The past has no purpose in our lives now. Remembering only brings pain. You have done honorably by our people, Caesar. You have built a new life for us in the woods. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth far more than anything humans has ever done to our kind."_

Speaking of which Caesar turns to look downward into the communal area around the dying embers of the fire pit. A lot of the younger apes his own children's age were sitting around the fire laughing and joking with each other taking pleasure in the traditions to which they were accustomed. Unlike their parents they'd been, thankfully, spared from feeling the cruelty and strife of human hands knowing only tranquil serenity. This wasn't the first time he envied the comparative simplicity of their lives. Here he'd achieved it for himself and many others in spades. Scanning his eyes over the crowd Caesar pinpointed whom he wanted.

Blue Eyes, Ash, and Willow were grouped together on the same log. Ash was in the middle with one of the twins on either side of him. Ash was currently conversing with Blue Eyes while Willow leaned against him her head on his shoulder. Caesar looked further down and saw the couple was holding hands their fingers linked to intertwined.

Caesar gazed with fondness at the duo. The mutual attraction between these two lovebirds was undeniable to anyone who them sharing a lovely romance. They made a great pair. As he studied their interactions Ash lifted a hand adjusting the circlet adorning Willow's head receiving a beautiful smile as compensation. That's all he needed.

Blue Eyes hooted at his friend and sister. A few signs he made were illegible to Caesar across the distance, but whatever he said definitely got a rise out of the pair. Truly it was all in good fun. They weren't the least bit offended. Indeed they were laughing along with Blue Eyes.

As Caesar considered them he became somewhat impassive a random thought coming to mind.

" _Do you think I favor Willow,"_ asked Caesar.

Maurice stated _"She loves you so much it's hard to avoid it."_

Grunting, firm, Caesar signed _"I've heard the gossip, Maurice. I know what most apes say."_

Caesar is referring to the rumors he's heard of how many in the tribe would rather Willow succeeds him as leader instead of Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes was Caesar's firstborn thus he was destined to rule after his father. But there were certain qualities of a good leader he lacked, lessons he had yet to learn. On the other hand Willow is the complete image of their father an exact replica. It wasn't difficult to figure out which one suited the throne more. Blue Eyes was loved, respected, and cherished in the tribe as whole, but he was nowhere close to being ready while his sister was. He hoped Blue Eyes would mature with age as he grew losing that careless and impulsiveness he has. The blatant disrespect he'd displayed during the hunt was proof this wasn't the case. Caesar saw so much potential and promise in his son. He just needed a chance an opportunity to prove himself.

Thankfully that crossroad was a long way off from now. Caesar would be leading the apes for a long time yet.

Caesar's inner circle knew better than to utter such nonsense, but they couldn't stop everyone else from speaking their minds.

Their knowledge as to whether she was ignorant or just ignored it was a mystery. If Willow did she never once let on determined to keep the craziness of it from affecting her life.

" _Perhaps I've indulged her too much,"_ contemplated Caesar, shaking his head. _"She's grown up so headstrong."_

Maurice disagreed, vehemently, signing _"All she's ever desired is finding a way to contribute to the tribe. Before when she was aimlessly trying to escape to the world we left behind she had none. Now, to her, she has a purpose something that gives her drive, a need to do more. You didn't spoiler her, Caesar. Far from it, you did just what needed to be done. You gave her a life to live."_

Nodding his assent, Caesar signed _"You're right. I just really hope those two never become at odds with each other. Two halves of one soul twins should constantly be united as one."_

 **Authors Note: It's official the apes have seriously taken over!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Born To Lead Chapter 7**

As the humans would say it was time to hit the sack. The last stragglers were calling it a night. The flames of the fire tamped down with dirt packed over the coals to preserve them for the next day.

Willow and Ash would've stayed there all night if their parents hadn't called them away. Separating Willow met her father at the bottom of the old oak tree while Ash joined Rocket. She then climbed to the main section of their dwelling with him.

Inside Blue Eyes was getting comfortable on his own bed while Cornelia and the baby were fast asleep the infant breathing peacefully on the older females chest.

Willow wished she could say the same about her mother.

Cornelia's breathing was off. She wheezed shifting onto her side.

" _Mother sounds ill. Is she all right,"_ asked Willow, concerned.

Slipping onto the bed beside Cornelia and their newborn, reassuringly, Caesar signed _"Your mother is fine. She simply overexerted herself during the delivery. She just needs rest."_

Willow cast Cornelia a skeptical glance unsure before settling into her own bed a little ways from Blue Eyes. Shutting her eyes she fell asleep immediately.

Later at night while everyone else was sleeping Willow was woken by the baby whining. His sounds of distress hadn't woken anyone yet, but they would if he was left alone for too much longer.

Disgruntled Willow groggily got up tiptoeing over to her parent's bed. With tender care she extracted the infant from Cornelia's arms. Willow then sat on her bed gently bouncing and rubbing the babies back. She thought whatever were bothering him would stop, but no such luck. She needed to think of a solution quickly or else he'd wake the rest of their family.

Well Willow did have one idea she considered, but if she was caught…

Double-checking to make certain no one was watching Willow retrieved the music box from its hiding place. Caesar may like her having it, but she didn't know how he'd react to involving his citizens in this. Cradling the baby in one arm she activated the music box. As the tune played Willow hummed lowly converting it into a lullaby. To her surprise the strategy worked like a charm. A couple of seconds into it the baby ceased its pathetic crying. Yawning he nuzzled against her chest drifting off into dreamland. Soon enough the young prince was asleep once more. Literally out like a light.

Willow was satisfied, smiling, now there was no cause to believe anyone else in the family would be disturbed.

Pleased with the results Willow rose to return the little one to his bed on his mothers chest. She stopped in her tracks when she was met with Caesar the moment she turned around. Her father was staring right at her.

How long had he been awake? Knowing Caesar he'd probably been so the whole time.

Willow expected to be thoroughly chastised for her methods to calm the newborn. Instead she was surprised to receive Caesar's approval. Smiling gently he raised his hand, palm up, curling his fingers twice motioning for her to come. Carefully she obeyed walking around to his side of the bed so not to wake anyone, but not before returning the baby to Cornelia. Moving over a bit to make room for her Caesar nodded to the open space next to him. Willow lay down next to her father snuggling into his fur an arm wrapped around her.

Willow knew she was too old for such antics, but that didn't mean she couldn't take part in the fun. It definitely didn't stop him one bit. Willow loved rare moments like this when they were all brought together. She vowed to always cherish them in her heart.

If only things as perfect as this could last fore a lifetime.

 **Authors Note: All right guys brace yourselves! Next chapter we get to see what we've all been waiting for…HUMANS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Born To Lead Chapter 8**

Waking before most of the villagers were out of their huts Willow was eager to start the day. She was careful disentangling herself from her father's arms in the early morning so not to disturb him, her mother, or the sleeping infant.

Blue Eyes was still sleeping in his bed. Tiptoeing over to her brother Willow gently shook his shoulder rousing him. Sitting up Blue Eyes peered at his sister with bleary unfocused eyes. He yawned stretching his arms above his head shaking the tiredness out of him. Willow had a finger pressed to his lips for silence gesturing towards the rest of their family. Quietly the twins retrieved their spears before exiting the dwelling.

Now these spears were different than the ones used for the hunt yesterday. While those were much larger and thick to take down such massive prey these were thinner designed for catching animals like birds, fish, rabbits, squirrels etc.

The sun had barely risen in the sky, but some apes were beginning their daily routines. A few were even congregated around the fire pit sharing their morning meals together.

While Blue Eyes went to get Ash to go fishing Willow stayed near the fire pit. It was when he was walking away did Willow notice a separate pair of eyes tracking his movements.

The owner of said eyes was a female chimpanzee the same age as the twins named Lake. When they were little they used to all play together. At a certain point in their lives the boys had mostly gone to their games of tag and pretend-spears while girls had played mothering games with pieces of fur and learning to important skills of foraging and healing from their mothers. That may have been the case with Blue Eyes, but it wasn't with Willow. They'd remained in touch with each other through the healing lessons and foraging expeditions. Because of their friendship Willow was aware of Lake's attraction to her brother. Unfortunately for Lake the attraction didn't seem to be reciprocated at least not yet. Blue Eyes was such a dimwit he failed to realize it all this time.

Sitting on the log, tapping Lake on the shoulder to get her attention, Willow signed _"So when are you going to tell him?"_

" _Tell who what,"_ signed Lake.

Rolling her eyes, Willow rebuffed _"Don't give me that. You know I'm talking about my brother. When are you going to tell him how you feel?"_

Appearing a bit sheepish, color blooming on her cheeks, Lake signed _"To be perfectly honest I don't know if I ever will. Blue Eyes…he doesn't act like he remembers, let alone likes me."_

" _No,"_ exclaimed Willow, empathetically, " _no, Lake, he does like you. I know he does. He's just stupid he'll come to realize his feelings for you eventually."_

" _You think so,"_ asked Lake, eyes hopeful.

Squeezing Lake's shoulder, nodding, Willow signed _"I know so."_

A low hoot caused Willow's head to snap up. Blue Eyes had gotten Ash and they were waiting on the side. It was time to leave.

Rising, considerate, Willow inquired _"Would you like to join us? We're going down by the river to fish."_

Shaking her head, Lake signed _"No, you go on ahead. I've got other things to do. I'm not much of a fisherman anyway."_

Shrugging, Willow signed _"Suit yourself."_ She then went over to the boys. She could feel the weight of Lake's longing stare although she knew it wasn't for her.

Upon her approach Ash smiled his eyes lighting up. Willow and Ash touched foreheads briefly before all of them left the village. They made their way to the river following a pathway they'd traveled numerous times before.

On the way down Willow saw Blue Eyes staring at his scars again somber running his fingers over the scabs building. A sly smirk took shape on her face a scheme cooking in the back of her mind.

Nudging Blue Eyes with her elbow, Willow signed _"Don't feel bad, Blue Eyes. Scars make you strong. Think of it this way. When females see scars they see a warrior. A lot of females do admire you for that."_

Huffing, Blue Eyes signed _"I doubt it."_

" _No, someone does. She told me herself,"_ insisted Willow. By "they" she was referring to Lake leaving her name unspoken.

Not believing her, sarcastically, Blue Eyes signed _"Right. I'd love to meet them. Why don't you introduce me to whoever it is."_

Eyes narrowed, Willow signed " _Come on, Brother. Seriously? You're really that clueless?"_

Brow furrowed, Blue Eyes asked _"About what?"_

Disgusted Willow angrily smacked Blue Eyes hard in the forehead with her palm. She then walked faster pulling ahead of the boy, signing _"Moron."_

Blue Eyes watched his sister go surprised. He heard a little chuff of air realizing Ash was laughing at his expense greatly amused.

" _What,"_ signed Blue Eyes.

Ash merely continued laughing not telling him anything. If Blue Eyes didn't know what Willow was speaking of he would have to find out in due time alone.

Later that morning the three were at a selected fishing spot in the river. Shallow rapids spread out into the middle of the river downstream, the deeper calm water at the outside of the bend. They'd come here multiple times and always return to the tribe with something to show for it.

Blue Eyes and Ash were side by side together in the shallows looking at the water patiently waiting for any trout to get within their sights. The fish camouflaged well blending in with the rocks so it was hard to get them, but the satisfaction when eating one was worth the effort in the long run.

Blue Eyes had his spear poised arm raised searching for a target within range. He was perfectly still so he wouldn't startle the fish with any sudden movements. This needed to be done quietly and neatly.

Suddenly Ash threw his hand out thumping Blue Eyes in the chest breaking his concentration on purpose.

Screeching in indignation, Blue Eyes signed _"Ash!"_

Ash laughed good-naturedly, signing _"Hey, no big deal. You'll just have to pick another one."_

Scowling Blue Eyes went to do that, but his attempts were thwarted. All the fish were swimming away in the opposite direction scared off by something else.

Wading in the water Willow was sprinting from upstream chasing the fish traveling with the current. When she was a couple of feet from Blue Eye and Ash she stabbed her spear into the water. She flew in the air the dull part of the spear remaining in her hands. When Willow landed she lifted the shaft from the water revealing her catch. On the end were three fat trout speared through their bodies right down the middle.

The boys stood there flabbergasted in disbelief. For a moment there was pause no one saying anything.

Blue Eyes threw his spear to the ground hands thrown exasperatedly in the air stomping away.

Head tilted, Willow signed _"What's his problem?"_

Ash slapped a hand to his eyes shaking his head. And Willow thought Blue Eyes was the one so clueless.

In the end, by the time the trio headed back to the village, Blue Eyes and Ash had caught two fish in comparison to Willow's three. Blue Eyes mood lightened somewhat after that. Going home with two trout was better than returning with none. The fish were hanging by their gills on some vines tied onto their spears.

Grinning, Ash teased _"The bear wouldn't get me Blue Eyes. I'm quick."_

" _Shut up, Ash,"_ signed Blue Eyes, punching his friend lightly in the shoulder, smiling.

Willow laughed at their antics happy to see Blue Eyes was loosening up. He needed this.

Following the path from the river the three adolescent apes was almost home. It wouldn't be long before they came across the gates. They'd just turned a corner around a large tree when they suddenly stopped in their tracks.

There in front of them was a creature they'd only seen in pictures carved in stone, heard about in stories from Maurice and other adults.

A human.

 **Authors Note: Oooooooh! The humans have finally come. Things are going to change forever for our family now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Born To Lead Chapter 9**

Willow had never seen a human before. From the story's she'd listened to as a child she always imaged what they'd look like face to face. And now here was one standing directly in front of her.

Realistically this was an entirely different scenario.

Clearly male, skin the color of pale wet sand, mostly bald accept for a patch of hair on top its head. The face was similar to apes, but carried substantial differences in its features. If those similarities were anything to go by the expression on the humans face along with its body language the human was certainly revealed to be scared, very scared.

The human male, Carver, had his arms outstretched palms out. They were trembling with outright fear.

"Oh god," he breathed, slowly moving his arms in a subtle manner to the gun on his belt concealed by his jacket. "It's okay." He then whipped the automatic handgun from its holster pointing it directly at the apes.

All three of the young apes stiffened recognizing the device for what it was. There was a picture just like it carved with the pictures Maurice used to teach. This was a gun a weapon used by humans to kill apes.

Shifting partially over Willow, Blue Eyes held his spear aloft defensively hissing. Ash took Willow's hand in his instinctively inching away slowly step by step to get around the threat.

Wrong move.

"Freeze," shouted Carver, his finger pulled the trigger.

Then thunder struck, Ash's agonized shriek residing.

In the village the sound registered to the apes disrupting the sanctity of their peaceful everyday morning.

At once Caesar's eyes snapped open with him sitting up in bed. Panting heavily dread filled inside the pit of his stomach. He'd know the sound of a gunshot anywhere having heard it repeatedly one too many times. There was only one thing that could've caused that.

A gun meant humans.

Bolting out of bed Caesar ran out of the oak tree. Other apes came out of their own homes. They all looked to Caesar when he revealed himself. He could decipher from the faces of belonging to the adults they came to the same conclusion.

Before Caesar could issue an order a loud screech originated from the canyon below making him still in terror. A distress call alerting the tribe to danger, but this wasn't from any ordinary ape.

The ape sounding the alarm was his daughter!

Below Willow screamed another frantic distress call as loud as she was able to pressing a hand firmly to Ash's shoulder trying to stop the blood flow seeping from the flesh wound where the bullet grazed the skin. He was sprawled on the earth writhing. Blue Eyes crouched protectively in front of them positioned behind a tree shielding them from the human. He continuously hissed snarling at the human aggressively warning him to keep his distance baring his teeth and gums. Occasionally his own shrieks mixed in with his sister's calls for help all the while still had his gun aimed at the trio.

"Stay! Help," yelled Carver, turning his head repeatedly watching for his compatriots. "No! Hey! Over here!"

They came running up the hill behind Carver. The moment the group the shot rang out they ran to see what was wrong. The adult human males Malcolm, Foster, and Kemp, had their guns ready and fully loaded with Ellie and Alexander in the rear. When they got close enough all their eyes went wide with shock seeing what was freaking Carver out so much.

"I-I shot him," said Carver, "I shot him."

The humans were in shock, too stunned at the sight of actual apes in front of them to do or say anything. Neither did they get the chance.

Emerging from the trees barreling down the slope to the ridge swinging in the trees and on the ground barreled a whole hunting party of apes coming to Blue Eyes, Willow's, and Ash's aide.

The humans divided their guns torn between keeping them aimed at Blue Eyes, Willow, and Ash or the new onslaught.

Rocket dropped from a branch putting him in the crossfire to protect the three teenagers. His spear held threateningly he kept backing away until he reached his son.

Immediately, when he saw Ash was the one hurt, Rocket almost completely lost it.

Visibly shaken, enraged, a furiously hooting Rocket signed _"They shot Ash! Shot my son!"_ His body language told he was about to launch himself at the humans any second. The only thing preventing him from following through with it was his primal instinct was his son lying injured in his arms.

Caesar wasn't taking any chances. Any rashness from Rocket could put them all in jeopardy.

" _Rocket, wait,"_ ordered Caesar.

Incredibly reluctant Rocket complied holding his son against his chest. Willow had her free hand on his shoulder keeping him there.

The two sides were at a standoff.

Hooting at the other apes to do stay put Caesar locked eyes with Malcolm the human leader.

The two sized each other up.

Malcolm made the first move. "We don't mean any harm," he stated.

"They're apes, man. You think they understand what you're saying," whispered Carver.

"They look like just apes to you," retorted Malcolm. Malcolm relaxed his posture lowering his weapon signaling he wasn't a threat.

This gained scared reactions from his family.

"Dad," said Alex.

"Malcolm, what are you doing," said Ellie, panicking.

"It's okay," assured Malcolm. "Put your guns down."

"You can't be serious," said Foster.

"Do it," ordered Malcolm, not once breaking eye contact with Caesar.

Against their better judgment they did.

Silence followed and then…

"Go," boomed Caesar.

"Holy shit," breathed Carver, a sentiment shared by the rest of them.

Caesar jumped from his perch on a tree trunk intimidating the humans to back away at such close proximity to him.

"Okay," eased Malcolm. "Okay, we're going."

"Go," roared Koba.

Another ape speaking after the other was too much for the humans to take especially when the rest of the apes started to shriek and roar too.

The humans turned and ran, but the youngest human, Alexander, accidentally dropped his satchel in the foliage off the ridge. He desperately went to retrieve it, but the adults pulled him along forcing him to leave the bag behind. Especially when the apes charged making them run faster. The apes chased the intruders off their land.

Caesar had his arms spread out to prevent them from pursuing further.

Maurice picked up the bag the young male dropped along with the book that fell from its folds. He handed the bag to Caesar. Holding it by the strap he stared at it intently for a moment before handing it back to the orangutan.

"Koba," said Caesar, summoning the bonobo to him. "Follow!"

Koba did as commanded with his closest friends Stone and Grey following. They needed answers and tracking the humans to the place they called home was the only way to get them.

Everyone returned to the safety of the village. The whole Ape Colony was working themselves into frenzy. The children were confused. They'd heard the gunshot, but have not lived long enough to know what it entailed. The apes that could remember were understandably afraid both for themselves and their loved ones. The majority of them didn't have any good experiences with humans. They didn't wish for their offspring to suffer the same horrors they did.

Immediately after getting home Willow took Ash to one of the healer's huts. There she tended to his injury. Thanks to the measures she'd already taken the bleeding already subsided, but there was still the risk of infection. So she groomed the area around the spot where the bullet hit him applying healing herbs to the skin. It didn't take long. Ash was fortunate there were no bullet fragments that needed to be extracted. In thanks he cleaned the blood from her hands. After they were finished she and Ash rejoined the tribe remaining close together.

Caesar was doing his best to pacify those in his charge. Needless to say it wasn't any easy task, but he managed to neutralize them. Well for the time being at least.

It was hours later in the early evening when Koba and his scouts came back to the village. They brought with them ill tidings. The human city wasn't as empty as had previously been assumed.

On a stone platform in front of where the ape's three most absolute laws were carved for all to see Caesar's most trusted apes were gathered Willow, Blue Eyes, and Ash counted in their number. On this platform Caesar's symbol which was a stylized diamond enclosed in a circle was carved. It represented his old home, all he held dear to his heart there, and how far they've evolved.

The bag dropped from the adolescent human male was opened its contents spread out for the council to see. Only one of these objects captured the interest of the apes. It was a book with many drawings inside one after another. Page after page each image was more telling than the last.

Maurice flipped through them all intently learning what he could. From where she was sitting in between her father and Maurice, Willow was in the perfect position to get a clear peering at what was there in the pictures. Willow couldn't divert her eyes she was that entranced. The drawings used to teach the children weren't anything similar at all to any of these.

" _The plague almost ended them,"_ informed Maurice. _"The boy told the story in the pictures."_

" _Must attack them now! Before they attack us,"_ grunted Koba, signing angrily.

Passing the book to Willow whom eagerly continued skimming the pages where the orangutan left off, Maurice contradicted _"We don't know how many there are. How many guns they have?"_

Koba scoffed waving aside Maurice's inquiries dismissing them despite how logical they were.

" _Or why they came up here,"_ signed Luca, adding in his say.

While Willow was combing through the book one particular drawing caught her eyes. Hooting softly, grabbing Caesar's attention, Willow showed her father the sketch of a beautiful human woman's face and an old photograph of the exact woman hugging the same boy from before only a lot younger. Willow read in between the lines, as did Caesar judging by the sad solemn stare he had on his face looking at it. It was like he was recollecting a memory long since forgotten. Next to all of horrible pictures drawn in the in there together there could be only one explanation as to the woman's fate. The boy's mother had died of the plague succumbing to the sickness like so many of her kind before her.

" _They shot your son, Rocket,"_ persisted Koba, undeterred, thinking that because his son had been shot by one of the humans Rocket would be more inclined to his point of view. He was clearly taking unfair advantage of Rockets instincts as a father to persuade him. _"Don't you want to fight?"_

" _I follow Caesar,"_ signed Rocket, decisive, disappointing the bonobo.

Hearing this Willow felt compelled to say her piece.

Putting the book down, hands free, humbly exercising caution, Willow signed _"The shooting was an accident. The human didn't intend to hurt us. We startled the human our sudden movements made things worse. He believed he was in danger thinking he was going to be attacked by us eliciting the human to defend himself. Violence against violence is not the answer."_

" _I agree,"_ signed Ash, standing by Willow.

" _I concur with Luca,"_ signed Willow, passionately. " _It's been ten years. The humans have never revealed themselves to us until now. We must find out why they trespassed in our territory after all this time before taking any sort of drastic action."_

Shaking his head, speaking out loud, Blue Eyes said "Koba's right!"

Willow snapped her head towards Blue Eyes, eyes wide in shock. He was supposed to side with Caesar not the opposition. She wasn't the only ape displeased about this. The moment he heard the words exit Blue Eye's mouth there was a brief flash of anger on his face. But just as quickly as it appeared the anger was gone.

Oh but Blue Eyes wasn't done yet.

" _They almost killed you, Ash,"_ exclaimed Blue Eyes, signing furiously at Ash while his gaze was locked on Rocket, pointing profusely at Ash's wound.

Arguing broke out amongst the council at Blue Eye's outburst each person wanting their own opinions to be heard above everyone else's. Caesar, Maurice, and Willow were the only ones that didn't participate.

A stricken expression on her face Willow looked anxiously at Caesar desperate to hear his decision on this matter. Maurice shadowed her actions though he was more controlled about it lacking the distress she felt. Caesar hadn't spoken or signed a word once since this meeting began his façade an emotionless mask. Now as the ensuring argument reached its height he finally intervened.

"No," bellowed Caesar.

The arguing came to abrupt halt even conversations held by apes surrounding the council stopped. The authority laced in his voice unquestionably powerful.

Slowly, careful in making sure all got the message, Caesar signed _"If we go to war, we could lose all we've built."_ The next part he said out loud emphasizing its grave importance gently reminding them all they had to lose should a war arise. "Home. Family. Future." He paused allowing what he was saying to fully sink in satisfied it was hitting home seeing a few of their heads bowed in shame for contemplating it. _"I will decide by morning."_

With that the meeting was adjourned.

Later when the rest of the Colony were asleep in their beds Willow remained awake. The events of the days weighing heavily on her mind she was too overly stimulated to try and sleep. In her hands she held the book, sketchbook, looking through the pictures again using the shining glow of the moon and a few torches as her light.

In her brooding Willow lingered on the adult female humans sketch tracing the woman's features with the tips of her fingers. So absorbed in what she was doing Willow failed to notice the ape sneaking up from the side until they made their presence known.

Out of nowhere a hand came into Willow's line of vision enveloping her hand intertwining the fingers.

Turning her head Willow saw it was her father.

Smiling, Caesar signed _"Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

" _I couldn't sleep,"_ signed Willow, shrugging.

Sitting next to Willow, not letting releasing her hand, Caesar signed _"I didn't expect you to. Someone's had quite the day."_ By "someone" he initially meant her. Caesar then nodded at the book residing in her hands. _"So was meeting your first human all you'd imagined it would be?"_ Willow didn't miss the hint of sarcasm in his sign language. What happened with the encounter with the humans was far from ideal.

Playing along, shrugging, Willow joked _"Not really. I thought they'd be taller."_

Caesar laughed hooting softly, Willow's laughter combined with his. But soon the laughter faded replaced with a forlorn melancholy state from the days events.

Finally Willow worked up the courage to ask her father a question that had been weighing heavily on her mind since the council meeting.

Meekly, Willow signed _"Is there going to be a war?"_

Caesar sighed he had expected this. He signed _"I don't know. It all depends on what the humans want and what they do now that they know we're here."_

" _What are you going to have us do,"_ signed Willow, referring to the comment he made earlier saying he was going to decide by morning what actions were going to be taken.

Caesar considered what his daughter was asking. While it was true apes were in jeopardy from the humans knowledge of their survival war wasn't the answer. No, instead of just declaring war on the dot, he considered an alternate road.

" _Tomorrow, upon first light, we go to the human city,"_ signed Caesar

 **Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to Mauryn. Hope this cheers you up. ;)**

 **Also, the reviewer who's writing in Spanish is there any way possible you could do so in English. The opinions of my readers mean the world to me. You are one of my most loyal readers and the fact that I can't understand what you're saying in yours is heartbreaking.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Born To Lead Chapter 10**

Caesar was true to his word. Upon first light every warrior in the tribe was mobilized preparing to march into San Francisco to where Koba divulged the human settlements location. The elderly, females, and children would stay behind. Only a small fraction of the warriors would be with them the majority following their leader. Caesar was adamant about showing the humans a display of ape strength and unity one they had to take seriously. Determined for the humans to understand they desired peace not war however fragile it may be. But that wasn't all.

" _You want to do what,"_ signed Koba, infuriated.

Caesar had lead Koba away from the other apes wanting to talk with him in private. He knew Koba wasn't going to take the plan he had in mind well. Caesar didn't want anyone to be within hearing range when the bonobos temper got the better of him should it flare up.

Calmly, Caesar repeated _"We will go to them in strength and while we are strong, we will give them a gift."_

" _A gift. We pay tribute to humans,"_ signed Koba, disgusted.

" _No, not tribute,"_ corrected Caesar. _"We will give them a gift that means much to them, but costs us nothing."_ By "gift" he meant the bag and all its contents. _"From this they will know that we understand hem and that we do not wish for war. But showing them our strength will let them know that we, also, do not fear them. We will meet as equals."_

" _But we are not equals,"_ disagreed Koba. _"The humans will never see us that way. The humans scavenge the ruins of their city for anything they can use for survival. They are rats. We are apes."_ Basically he was saying while apes thrived the humans struggled constantly day after day just to live another.

Nature's roles for them were drastically reversed here.

" _Whether we believe we are equals or not we will tell them that. If we appear weak in their eyes they will try to kill us because they think we can. If we appear strong, wanting a fight, they will fight because they think they have no other choice. If we meet them head on strength to strength they will respect us,"_ reasoned Caesar.

Koba went to object further, but someone else interrupted the conversation.

It was Rocket, the foreboding expression on his face not good.

" _What is it,"_ asked Caesar.

Tentatively, Rocket signed _"There's a complication."_ He then pointed to where the horses stood. These are the mounts Caesar and his inner circle would be riding while the rest of the army went on foot.

Caesar scowled when he looked in that direction. He saw immediately what the so called "complication" was.

There next to her own horse was Willow. She stood there in full war paint looking exactly as she did during the hunt. In Willow's hand she held the satchel for transport, the daisy chain circlet on her head.

Teeth gritted Caesar marched in her direction dodging straight in and out of other apes. Willow saw him coming so she turned to face him putting on a brave face.

" _What do you think you're doing,"_ demanded Caesar when he reached her, his lieutenants behind him.

Arms crossed, Willow signed _"What does it look like I'm going? I'm coming with you of course."_

Shaking his head, firm, Caesar signed _"No you will not. You're staying here."_

" _I'm not asking your permission father,"_ stated Willow. _"I'm going whether you allow it or not."_

Sighing, eyes hard, Caesar signed _"Willow, I thought we were passed this."_ He was referring to her escapades as a child, running away from the village to see into the human's world. Apparently he thought this was the cause of her disobedience this time.

Softening, Willow explained _"Father, I'm not saying this because I want to go, it's because I need to go. Like it or not you need me for this. As princess to the apes and your daughter it's my duty to accompany you to broker a peace with the humans. Nothing more."_

The two stared into the others eyes neither father nor daughter backing down.

Finally Caesar signed _"You'll remain at my side the entire time. Do. Not. Stray."_

Grinning victoriously, utterly delighted with this outcome, Willow signed _"Thank you, Father. You won't regret this. I promise."_ Ecstatic she climbed onto her horses back. Nudging her heels into its sides to direct the horse towards the gates to where Blue Eyes waited, letting the stragglers finish getting ready.

Caesar watched her go his face blank of all emotion. Whenever this happened no one ever knew what he was thinking about. No one dared to ask.

Maurice assured _"She'll be all right. She's wanted this for a long time. We trained her well. There's no need to fear for her."_

" _That's not what I'm afraid of,"_ signed Caesar.

" _Then what do you fear,"_ inquired Luca, stoic.

His voice low and gruff, Caesar said "What I fear…is that Willow will not be able to forget. That she will not be able to let go."

 **Authors Note: Finally we're heading into the city. I've got a treat for you guys. Our girl Willow is going to do a big stunt quite shocking that's going to cause a stir.**

 **Estrella, its perfectly all right if you go back to using Spanish again if it's more comfortable for you. Before today I wasn't aware Google translate was available. Now that I do it's no longer a hindrance.**

 **For those of you who are wondering when I'll put up the story I told you guys about Caesar having a human sister, I'm not sure. Right now I'm focusing on this one. I've got a summary and setting all picked out. The main problem I'm having a hard to with is a name for this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy 1-month anniversary!**

 **Born To Lead Chapter 11**

Until this point no ape had ever stepped foot in San Francisco since the revolution. Foraging parties had been sent out to scavenge useful materials in a few small isolated human towns, but that was it. Not once had Willow ever been permitted to take part in one of those excursions. Always told to stay in the forest never to leave.

Now leaving the woods for the first time in her life it was overwhelming for her and they hadn't even gotten close to the city limits yet. Crossing the Golden Gate Bridge was like something out of a dream for her. This was the place the apes had fought their first battle for freedom against the humans to get to their current home, the first time her father fought for apes. Everywhere Willow looked she could almost picture exactly how the fight played out in her minds eye. It was simply incredible to behold traces belonging to a piece of ape history.

If Willow had marveled at the sheer the architect of the bridge connecting two body's of land together with great deep admiration, she was speechless when they got to the city at last. It wasn't anything resembling their village in the woods.

Willow gawked astounded at magnitude of the buildings. To think humans had made all of these with their own hands and tools. Apes weren't capable building anything of this caliber yet, but she hope one day they could be.

There were so many paths to follow roads pointed in all direction. She wondered how humans ever found their way Willow saw so many signs she wondered what they really say. She could read, but there were far too many to for her to take in all at once.

Unbeknownst to Willow they were traveling the same road Caesar had taken the apes out of the city a decade ago. Stealth was needed for this mission so the apes were careful to keep noise to a minimum. The only sound being the horse's hooves on pavement.

Willow was seeing a world she never dreamed she'd see. But as they got further in her awe was quickly transformed into heartbreak.

After the apes passed through a tunnel they came a cross a sight no human or ape should exposed to. In an area closed off by iron fencing for quarantine there were skeletal remains of humans lying everywhere. Hanging on the fence of the enormous cage enveloped in plastic covers were pictures of thousands of missing people. In ten years the rain washed away most of what people had written down on these pictures, but it wasn't hard to speculate what they were. Families desperately looking for their loved ones during the virus outbreak.

When Willow spotted skulls that belonged to children because of how small they were compared to others she couldn't bear it. A sob escaped her lips a hand flying to her mouth as tears built in her eyes one streaming down.

Things got worst.

Willow gasped when she sees a drawing of an ape with the Simian Flu coming from its mouth, human's killings apes with guns, and depicted on monstrous forms painted with graffiti on buildings.

Sensing its riders distress the horse Willow was on slowed down. It didn't stop, but the slower pace did make Rocket take the reins of her horse making sure she didn't lag behind. Regaining her bearings Willow composed herself taking control of her horse again.

Caesar looked at his daughter wanting to comfort her pity in his eyes. Grunting softly to get Willow to look at him, he signed _"Are you all right?"_

Suppressing a shudder, Willow signed _"Yes, I'm fine. I just…need moment."_

" _I should never have allow you to come here,"_ signed Caesar, shaking his head in regret.

" _I said I'm fine,"_ insisted Willow, forcefully. _"I can do this!"_

Caesar nodded accepting this, but clearly wasn't convinced believing otherwise.

Mournful, confused sorrow laced in her signs, Willow asked " _Why do they hate us so? We haven't done anything to them?"_

" _Humans fear what they do not understand. It is their way,"_ consoled Caesar, speaking before Koba could. He didn't want the bonobo to go off on one of his ranting's about humans being evil again. Not with Willow in this kind of state. _"It's been like that since the beginning of time."_

Willow regarded her father as if this were the saddest thing she had ever heard. She refused to accept that. There had to be some humans out there to prove this false.

The entire ride down Caesar kept her surrounded by his most trusted. Koba, Rocket, and Luca were riding around her in a defensive line. There were safeguarding her per say more or less creating a shield of their own bodies. No one knew how this parley with the humans would turn out. It could end with them leaving this place in peace or with one of them shot at again like before. Blue Eyes wasn't provided the same protection, but he was still kept near his father. If it was the latter Caesar was taking no chances especially not when it came to his children. Caesar would keep them with him. He would keep them safe.

Eventually the army reached the section of the city where Koba indicated the human settlement was. Suffice to say this was the tallest building in all San Francisco easily surpassing others in height. Craning her head all the way back Willow still couldn't see the top and the place wasn't even finished. It was still being constructed or had been in the process before the plague outbreak. Apes climbed onto cars, rooftops, and hung from vines on the sides of buildings for good vantage points, prepared for anything.

Not announcing themselves the apes quietly waited patiently in anticipations for a human to spot them outside the parapets of their walls.

They didn't have to wait long.

Perhaps a few minutes after they'd arrived a human appeared on top of the Colony gate to begin his sentry duty. When the sentry looked out he froze doing a major double take. He blinked his eyes hard twice making sure all of these apes were real. When the human realized these apes weren't a drowsy hallucination he freaked out. Shouting for help he kept his guns trained on the apes. Moments later a second human appeared over the wall. Unseen by the apes the sentry's switched on a blaring alarm alerting the humans in the vicinity to danger.

More and more humans revealed themselves carrying firearms all strangers to the ape's eyes. Then another stepped into view a human some of the apes recognized. The human they'd took to be the leader to the group of humans from yesterday.

It was Malcolm he was in total shock. Malcolm spoke to a separate human, Dreyfus. Because distance between them none of the apes could tell what was what the humans were saying. Malcolm and Dreyfus disappeared from the wall. The reason was made apparent when the alarm was switched off the heavy doors into the settlement opened.

Out walked Malcolm with a group of armed humans behind him preventing the crowd within from pouring out and protecting them the apes should they attack at the same time.

Willow observed the humans fascinated. No matter the species apes

While the rest of the humans stayed inside the building Malcolm continued walking toward the apes eyes on Caesar.

"Malcolm," said Dreyfus.

Malcolm ignored the man his eyes refusing to be dislodged from Caesar's for even a moment. Halfway he stopped in the center of the ape lines and the group of humans. Caesar rode forward to meet Malcolm in the middle leader to leader.

After surveying the gathered human, Caesar declared "Apes…do not…want war!" The reaction from the humans was expected. There were downright scared at hearing a chimpanzee speak and even more terrified at the prospect of how. "But will fight! If we must!"

Silence met his words. The humans were speechless having no clue how to handle this situation. Caesar's declaration had shaken them to the core, but he was ready for this.

Caesar turned glancing at Blue Eyes.

That was his cue. Blue Eyes needed to give the satchel back to the humans.

Blue Eyes then outstretched his hand to Willow.

Willow went to pass it to him, but then stopped mid lift. In the dense crowd of humans she spotted the adolescent that had lost this bag. An idea struck. What she did next would probably end up wit her getting severely punished, but she knew in her heart she had to do this.

Instead of handing the bag to Blue Eyes to return to the humans Willow had something else in mind. Holding the bag close to her chest she moved out of line riding forward. Many of the apes assumed she wanted to do the handoff herself. That is until she rode passed Malcolm and Caesar.

A number of apes released loud hoots trying to get her to stop.

Willow failed to comply.

Caesar barked ordering her to get back in line, but she ignored him set in her decision. This only sent the apes protesting louder reacting terribly to her willingness to put herself in danger of the human's guns.

Willow raised a hand towards them all telling them to quiet and settle.

The humans weren't happy with this turn of events either. The humans aimed their guns at her screaming for her to get back and not to take a step further. In response some of the apes started screaming and growling. Those in possession of weapons held them aloft ready to use them. Blue Eyes went to intercept his sister, but Ash blocked him with his own horse. Ash had a feeling he knew what Willow was doing. He had no plans of stopping her.

"Hold your fire," yelled Malcolm. If any bullets were shot now there'd be a bloodbath where humans would pay a heavy price.

Dreyfus recognized the danger too. He repeated the command and at his word the humans with guns reluctantly pointed them downward. When they did the apes visibly relaxed though many were prepared to leap in if necessary to protect their beloved princess.

Willow exhibits no fear only a healthy sense of curiosity as she made a beeline for Alex stopping when she got to the steps leading inside. Willows eyes didn't once avert from Alex, held her free hand up to show she meant no harm, she lifted the bag in one hand making sure the boy could see.

At first Alex appeared confused, but then his eyes widened explicably when he realized what she was carrying. Something very precious has been returned to him. So did Ellie and Malcolm looking on in complete astonishment and disbelief.

Smiling softly Willow held the bag out to Alex by the strap for him to take it. After some hesitation Alex slipped passed those in front of him. A few tried to stop the kid, but he simply shook their hands off. He wanted his stuff back and he was going to retrieve it. He thought he'd never see it again. Alex reached out to accept the offering and Willow gently dropped it into his hands.

Alex flipped open the flap digging inside to check everything was there. Satisfied he snapped his head up at Willow. No words were spoken, but the appreciation was present.

Willow inclined her head immensely pleased with herself acknowledging the thanks.

In one tiny gesture she proves to herself and those around her that trust perseverance can sometimes overcome even the most conflicting challenges to establish a little bit of trust. There was a definite shift in the atmosphere after this little stunt. A significant level of uncertainty rose in the humans now completely baffled by her actions.

Alex then rejoined his own kind, the humans with guns shifting so he and everyone else were covered.

Willow steered her mount backwards over to the line positioning herself next to her father.

Only when she returned safely to him did Caesar continue.

"Human home," shouted Caesar, pointing at the human colony and then at the woods in the opposite direction indicating the mountains. "Ape home."

Lowering his arms, locking eyes with Malcolm, Caesar warned "Do not come back." He wasn't going to repeat himself.

The warning had been given. If the humans chose not to heed it they knew what would occur as consequence.

The message had been firmly delivered. The apes had accomplished what they'd intended. It was time to go.

Caesar signaled to his apes and they all began to retreat in a steady procession one by one with him in the lead.

Koba glowered at the humans in pure hatred growling. He wanted badly to inflict some pain upon the humans. For a moment it seemed like he would looking at Malcolm and then Dreyfus. The intensity of the incensed look in his eyes caused both men to take nervous steps back distancing themselves from him. Using every ounce of restraint he had left Koba fought his desire to kill every human in front of him instead leaving with the tribe.

Willow lingered there on her horse head tilted just watching the humans as they did her. The rest of the apes walked on, but she remained entranced by the humans.

Willow's interest in them was obviously making them uncomfortable, but none of them raised their weapons at her again.

Caesar sees his daughter is not following. Looking around he saw she hadn't moved a muscle.

"Willow," roared Caesar.

Caesar bellowing her name was enough to get her back into gear. Nudging her horse in the sides Willow rode until she reached the front of the company.

She fell into step with Caesar and Blue Eyes. Catching her fathers pissed off expression Willow ducked her head, unable to meet the burning heated underlining anger in his eyes. She'd deliberately disobeyed him. Willow knew without a doubt she was in major trouble.

 **Authors Note: …Well? As quoted by the show Girl Meets World, HOW WAS THAT? Ha! Ha! Didn't I tell you guys there would be a treat for you here? ;D**

 **Got a little question for you guys? For my human little sister to Caesar story, after will and Caroline die from the virus should my character Margo live on the streets? I think it would be suitable since she'd be an orphan in this set up. Not really interacting with anybody because of the lingering trauma knowing she's lost practically everything she's held dear. Maybe the only things she has left are some possessions she managed to save and a dog perhaps a German shepherd.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Born To Lead Chapter 12**

Malcolm was reeling his head practically spinning. He'd claimed the satchel from his son keeping it close to his person as proof that what actually just happened wasn't some sort of delusion. But this shock was, also mixed with fury.

After the apes had left the entire human colony was thrown into a full-blown panic. They were all terrified and justifiably so after all they'd been through. To quell their rage instigated by fear Dreyfus had told them that even if they couldn't get to the dam to fix it, so they'd have power once their last drop of fuel ran dry, there are other alternative power sources on hand. He outright lied to them, but that wasn't all. In providing the colony this rallying point to fall behind he turned Malcolm into a martyr. If by some chance Malcolm didn't find an available power source by the time their present fuel was gone he'd be facing down a mob out for blood not Dreyfus. Needless to say Malcolm didn't appreciate the blame would be pointed at him now.

Malcolm had an idea. It's crazy, but he had a feeling it might succeed if handled carefully. He just didn't know how well it would run by Dreyfus. Speaking he heard the man climbing the steps to his level. He sat there listening until Dreyfus stepped into his line of sight.

"That was a great speech," said Malcolm, making his presence known. The look on his face revealed he felt the contrary.

Dreyfus stopped at the top step. He knew exactly what Malcolm was upset about. He expected this the second told everyone Malcolm had found an alternative power source ready to use if they couldn't get to the dam.

Standing from his seated position, leaning against the concrete wall, Malcolm said "There is no alternative power source. That dam is our only option."

Considering that piece of information, Dreyfus stated "Well, then, we fight them."

Rolling his eyes Malcolm scoffed hugging his son's satchel tight to his chest. Voice trembling, Malcolm said "We can't fight them. They have an army. You think we can just hand out a bunch of guns and go after them? We'll be massacred."

"Then what are we supposed to do," retorted Dreyfus. "We're two weeks away from running out of fuel. Maybe three tops."

"I know," muttered Malcolm, nodding, acknowledging the predicament.

"And once that happens I won't be able to go out there with a bullhorn and calm everybody down," said Dreyfus. In a sense he wasn't wrong. If the mob outside couldn't be quelled there'd be an unstoppable riot on their hands. "We need that power to get the radio transmitter working. It's our only chance of reaching the outside world. We have to find other survivors."

"Yeah. Yeah, there's not that many of us left," said Malcolm, sullen. "We can't afford any more casualties."

"We founded this place, you and I…," said Dreyfus, "on the idea that power would lead us back to the life we once had. If we can't stick together maybe we can't survive."

"I know," whispered Malcolm. "I lost everything. The idea of losing what little I have is…" All Malcolm had remaining dear to his heart was Alex. His voice trailed off not even able to speak the very prospect of losing his child after his wife.

Dreyfus had nothing to say to that. He'd lost children to the plague too.

"I want to go back up there," said Malcolm.

Dreyfus was already shaking his head, no, eyes wide. He'd figured out what Malcolm wanted to do.

"Listen to me. Give me three days. Let me talk to him. If it doesn't work then we do it your way," requested Malcolm. "We have to be careful how we handle this. He wants to protect his family, we want to protect ours. If you threaten his family he will retaliate."

"And what if it backfires? What if he gets violent," spat Dreyfus, listing all things that could go wrong one bit at a time. "I mean, how do you know that he'll even understand you?"

In answer Malcolm held out the satchel, saying "He's more than just an ape." The leader didn't have to bring back his sons possessions, but he did anyway. Such a good faith gesture wasn't to be dismissed. Malcolm played his trump card. "Besides, I don't think she'd let any of them hurt me."

"What do you mean, 'she'," demanded Dreyfus.

Malcolm looked at him as if he were an idiot, saying "The female chimp. The one that actually gave Alexander back his bag. Don't tell me you didn't see how she got the other apes to stand down when she ordered them too?"

"Oh I saw it all right," said Dreyfus. "I, also, saw how riled up they got and how furious the leader was by her actions."

"That's precisely my point," said Malcolm. "To invoke such strong devotion from them she's obviously someone high up on the chain in rank, important to their society. She isn't their leader, but she definitely holds a certain amount of authority over them. I've got a gut feeling she'd never allow any harm to come to me."

"You trust her? All because she brought your sons comics back," asked Dreyfus.

"That's part of the reason," said Malcolm. "Dreyfus, she's the same female chimp Carver shot at in the woods."

"Are you sure," said Dreyfus.

"Yeah, I am," said Malcolm. "She wasn't wearing those daisy's on her head, but it was her."

Slowly, breathing heavily, Dreyfus said "I'm going to take some men up to Fort Point. I'm going to go through the armory. I'm going to see what's still working." There was a slight pause. "Three days. You're not back in three days we're going to go up there and we're going to kill every last one of them."

Only a three-day deadline to create some kind of peace treaty preventing all out war. Sure no pressure there, right?

 **Authors Note: Told you she'd cause a stir.**

 **I know some of you guys disagree with the thought of my other character having a dog, but there is a logical reason for it. If I put it in I'd have it recognize Caesar and maybe Caesar remember it from before he went to the shelter. You know, something else remaining from both of their lives before the crisis. Yes, the dog would be on the elderly side. It' wouldn't be too old because the dog would've been a puppy when Caesar went to the primate shelter. It would recognize Caesar's scent by then.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Born To Lead Chapter 13**

Willow didn't fare any better than Malcolm.

Traveling back to the village nothing was spoken between Willow, Caesar, or Blue Eyes. There was no need to. Those near them could practically fear the tense atmosphere radiating from the trio forcing a few to distance themselves from the three.

Willow kept her head cowed avoiding eye contact at all cost. For her this prolonged silence was worst than if he'd just began yelling at her losing his temper. Blue Eyes was far less subtle. Blue Eyes literally glared at her the whole way home. His body language revealed he was ready to go at it the moment the dismounted their horses.

Well Willow wasn't going to give him that chance.

In the village the returning troop was met with eager and anxious apes wanting to know how things went in the city with the humans. In all the commotion Willow bolted leaping from her horse leaving it for to be taken care by another ape fleeing for her families oak tree. She climbed and jumped inside before anyone could catch her.

To Caesar, icily, Koba signed _"You need to go talk to Willow. Risking herself like that she almost got herself killed out there. Almost got us all killed."_

" _I know,"_ signed Caesar. _"I'll go do that now."_

" _Too late,"_ signed Rocket, pointing at the oak tree. _"Blue Eyes already beat you to it."_

It was true. Blue Eyes was scrambling up their family tree to get to Willow. If the expression on his face was telling enough then this wasn't going to be pretty.

Inside the family dwelling Cornelia and baby were resting. Willow moved quietly around them so not to wake them up. She knew how exhausted, worn out, her mother was so she wanted the woman to get as much sleep as possible.

So when Blue Eyes came in growling Willow shushed him gesturing towards their mother and brother. He understood so instead of vocalizing he decided to keep signing as best he could under the circumstances.

Blue Eyes signed _"You had no right to do what you did in the city. I was supposed to return the humans things not you!"_

" _I have every right,"_ argued Willow, arms crossed. " _If I hadn't stepped in there wouldn't have been a proper hand off. You probably would've thrown the bag instead of handing it to them. It was more memorable and respectful the way I did it compared to you. Now they'll be second-guessing themselves concluding that we want peace. You'll see. It'll work out."_

Blue eyes scoffed _"The delusions of a dreamer."_

" _Not if I don't think so,"_ signed Willow, calm and collect.

" _I'm sick and tired of you always doing what you want when you want,"_ signed Blue Eyes, growling aggressively. _"You always get away with everything."_

Willow stood so they were at even height, eye to eye, posturing. She opened her mouth to argue, but was stopped.

"Enough," ordered Caesar, stepping out of the shadows.

Upon sighting Caesar the twins shut right up.

" _Son, leave,"_ signed Caesar, stone-faced. _"I wish to talk to your sister alone."_

Casting one final glare at Willow, Blue Eyes exited the dwelling.

Caesar turned towards Willow, whom met his rage head on.

" _What in the world did you think you were doing,"_ demanded Caesar.

" _I did what was right,"_ signed Willow.

Caesar chastised _"You could've been shot."_

" _But I wasn't,"_ insisted Willow. _"The humans read my body language and saw I wasn't a threat." All I did was try to do what you would've done to following your his example. Is that so wrong,"_ signed Willow.

Angrily, keeping his temper under control, Caesar signed _"I admire your intentions, Willow, I really do. But you were reckless and impulsive. I won't tolerate it."_

" _Do you really mean that or are you just saying what you want so badly to say to Blue Eyes,"_ signed Willow, eyes cold. It was a low blow, but needed to be said.

That stops Caesar in his tracks. Connecting a nonverbal exchange passes between them. Caesar's face was blank not giving anything away.

Turing to head to her bed Willow halted mid-step. Cornelia was wide-awake staring at her with somber eyes. She'd woken some time during the argument having seen most of it learning what happened and more.

" _How much did you see,"_ asked Willow.

" _Enough,"_ signed Cornelia, which translated to pretty much all of it.

Slumped over Willow sat on the edge of the bed. She signed _"I did what I thought was right. Nothing you or anyone else say can change that. What I did wasn't done to hurt them, Mother."_

In spite of being weakened by whatever was ailing her, Cornelia sat up, signing _"Willow, you need to be more understanding of your brother."_

Groaning, burying her face in her hands, Willow signed _"Oh not you too."_

Solemn, Cornelia signed _"Life is a lot harder for him than it will ever be for you."_

" _I know. I know,"_ signed Willow, _"but one of the reasons why I work so hard is so I can help Blue Eyes and Father. I can't help it if that desire sticks me into situations they don't agree with."_

" _True, but there are times when one must be flexible to meet the needs of others even when that person doesn't think so. Do so out of duty if not want,"_ signed Cornelia, the wisdom in her words not lost, gently lifting Willow's chin. _"We're family, all of us. If we break apart we have nothing left."_

Willow heard what her mother was saying, but it wasn't that easy.

Cornelia saw Willow's confliction and felt compelled to do more. All apes in the tribe had ability to speak though few seldom actually used it. When then did, unlike Caesar and others like Koba, it wasn't really that neat and clear. Cornelia was among the few who could speak as well as Caesar. She rarely spoke let alone sang, but mothers got to do what a mother has got to do. Especially when her daughter was in distress.

 _You've seen the damage words can do_

 _When full of thoughtless pride_

 _Now heed the wiser voice in you_

 _That calls to be your guide_

 _The flowers reaching for the sun are all uniquely blessed_

 _But though each is special not a one is better than the rest_

 _Bloom, bloom, may you know_

 _The wisdom only time breeds_

 _There's room, bloom and you'll grow_

 _To follow where your heart leads,_

 _Bloom and may you bring_

 _Your brother to the vast bouquet_

 _There's room, bloom, learn one thing_

 _Your gifts are meant to give away._

Cupping her daughters face, Cornelia signs _"You are your fathers daughter, stubbornness and pride. Mind what he says, but remember you may hear a voice inside. Willow, that voice inside is who you are."_

Smiling, all negative emotions dissipating as her head cleared, Willow snuggled against her mother like she did when she was a toddler, signing _"Thanks, Mom."_

Mother and daughter touched foreheads a loving tender moment shared by them.

Willow then holds the baby as Cornelia grooms the paint from her fur. She played with her little brother distracting him so Cornelia could finish.

They'd been at this for a while, all traces of the paint gone from her body, when screeches erupted from outside.

Handing her little brother back to Cornelia, Willow peered through the boughs to see what the entire ruckus was about. A large crowd was gathered in the center of the village with all the apes watching the path leading to the gates. Zooning in on her people's screeches, hoots, and shrieks she discovered there was an intruder in their village. Caught inside the gates as he was trying to sneak in.

Said intruder was dragged into the light by the Gorilla Guard dumped unceremoniously into the mud flat on his face in the rain. Only when he was roughly tugged onto his feet did Willow recognize him finally getting a good look at his face, eyes wide.

Hooting softly to direct Willow's attention back to her, Cornelia signed _"What is it?"_

" _There's a human,"_ signed Willow, rapidly, running of their home. _"A human has come."_ And by the looks of things it was the same exact human who came out to meet them in the city. The human was alone and unarmed with no way to defend him against almost a thousand apes.

What the hell was this guy thinking?!

 **Authors Note: Got a little competition for you guys. Anyone who can guess which movie this song came from get to have one question answered for them involving either Dawn or War. Good luck. ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Born To Lead Chapter 14**

What the hell was I thinking?

That's exactly what was going through Malcolm's mind repeating over and over again screaming he was an idiot. Originally he'd thought coming up here was a good plan in trying on his own to convince the ape leader he meant no harm in order to agree to allow his team safe passage to the dam. Now surrounded by apes of all shapes, sizes, and dispositions that could easily kill him with their bare hands he was seriously reconsidering his sanity.

Malcolm had his hands raised over his head in a nonthreatening manner making it clear he held no weapons. Any uncalled for sudden movements would mean certain death. He was still breathing so far this was the right approach to take. The butt of a massive spear prodding him harshly in the back was all the incentive he needed to start walking. He did so on unsteady legs. The crowd of apes parted creating a narrow path for him to walk.

Utterly surrounded Malcolm couldn't see any children in the vicinity. Their parents must've hidden them away in their huts the moment they caught wind of an intruder in order to protect them. Said parents were glaring at him in hostility now all looking like they wanted to kill him. But behind that rage Malcolm spied something else. Malcolm saw fear in their eyes. Outright fear of what would happen if he left their village alive. The danger he not really posed to themselves, per say, but to their offspring.

Standing on the stone platform were Caesar and Willow. Blue Eyes was below with the rest preferring to be on level with the human should this be a trap. They watched him approach, Caesar vacant of expression while Willow was worried and unsure. Her eyes tracked back and forth from the human and the rest of the tribe. Any of them could snap at any given moment.

When he decided the human was close enough Luca shoved Malcolm down onto his knees in front of Caesar.

"Please. Please. Please," breathed Malcolm, locking eyes with Caesar. "Please don't kill me. Just hear what I have to say."

Caesar didn't speak the stare he was aiming at Malcolm bore do deep inside the man felt it all the way to his soul.

"I know. 'Don't come back.' I know," said Malcolm, slowly rising from his kneeling position. "It's just, I wouldn't be here unless it were-."

Luca knocked his fisted hands into Malcolm's back forcing him back down. Willow inwardly winced, eyeing Malcolm with pity. Other apes shrieked warnings telling Malcolm trying to stand was not the wisest move. Some apes closest to Caesar were tense crouched low. They were ready to defend their leader.

Placating he lifted his hands to show he understood, Malcolm said "Okay! Okay! Okay!" He then turned back to Caesar. "I need to show you something. It's not far."

"Human lies," yelled Koba, telling Caesar not to trust him.

Koba triggered a chain reaction among the apes. They were all shrieking and screeching in agreement demanding blood including Blue Eyes.

"No! No," said Malcolm, spinning around, frantic for them to see his was genuinely sincere. "No, no, no. I swear."

But Koba didn't believe Malcolm. Snarling Koba pushed Malcolm on his back into the dirt. Koba's spear was raised ready to smite him hatred etched on his face.

"No! Please, no," screamed Malcolm, arms over his head in a vain attempt to protect him.

The hoots of his fellow apes encouraging him to go on and finish it Koba went to drive the spear through the human's heart, but he was blocked.

Arms outstretched wide on either side of her, Willow acted as a shield for Malcolm. When she saw how Koba was going to follow through with killing the human she couldn't allow that to happen. Well aware none of the tribe would dare hurt her Willow used this to her advantage.

"Move," growled Koba. "Human must die, to protect apes."

Shaking her head profusely, Willow signed _"I will no! This human came to us unarmed and alone when, instead, he could've brought an army here with guns to kill us all. He did not. Out of respect for this we will hear what he has to say!"_

This Willow said to all the apes, but her eyes were glued on Koba's one silently challenging him. Koba growled low in his throat at her his one eye riveting back and forth from her to the human. It was obvious he desperately wanted to end this human's meager existence, but was reluctant to fight Willow to do it.

This point of view was shared as Willow, satisfied, saw a number of apes look away ashamed when she glanced in their direction often. **  
**"If I can just show you then you'll understand," pleaded Malcolm, not wasting the opening she was providing him. "Please."

Hoots and shrieks broke out in objection opposing this. It went on for a little over twenty seconds before Caesar raised a hand quieting them instantaneously. His expression had not changed once the whole time.

A long silence passed them by, but if they hurry then they can make it out secure if necessary. That is if they're still alive, by then.

Willow observed Caesar with bated breath as he came to a decision. Would he listen to her after their argument or will he follow Koba's counsel?

"Show me," ordered Caesar, gruffly.

 **Authors Note: OMG! You guys are going to think I'm crazy. I know it. I have another story idea for planet of the apes, but this one is stationed in War and only War. You see I was baby-sitting one of my younger cousins and we were on a marathon of the new Rapunzel Tangled series on Disney that her parents had prerecorded and I got inspiration. There was a scene in one of the newest episodes where the child version of Rapunzel was singing the healing incantation when inspiration struck.**

 **In my third idea for a planet of the ape's story what if there was a little girl with exactly Rapunzel's powers. Maybe during the crisis when she was a toddler, a few years old, when she found a strange looking flower and just like any baby would she ate it. Her hair changes color and they find out she has this power to heal. Particularly keep those around her safe from the virus. Unfortunately the Alpha-Omegas find her first and use her to keep their men from getting infected keeping her a secret.**

 **There's no Nova in my version instead she takes that place.**

 **Her soldier father runs away from the Colonel her keep her safe from the Colonel's madness and she runs into the apes the same way as Nova does in the movie. After she joins the apes on their quest a lot of changes happen from them. Good or bad you decide.**

 **A name I chose for the story is Magic of The Golden Flower. This not only refers to her healing powers, but to the bond that grows between her and the apes.**

 **So what do you guys think? Does it sound like a good one?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Born To Lead Chapter 15**

The decision made, a select group of apes chosen, Malcolm led the way to the dam. He was on a horse tethered to one ridden by Grey.

Earlier Willow had tried to give Malcolm a ride on her own horse. She'd held out a hand to him to assist him in mounting up behind her. He'd been just about to take it when Luca pushed his horse between them a cold suspicious glare on his face. The apes were allowing him to live, but even they had their limits. There was absolutely no way they were going to permit him to get into a position where he could easily dispatch one of their royals. Thus is the reason why he was riding alone.

Taking the apes deeper into the canyon Malcolm brought them to a dam built over a waterfall far bigger then the one the village was built around. There was a logjam at the base where debris from houses, fallen trees, and other stuff had built up from storms, floods, and other weather anomalies.

The horses were left on the beach most of the apes remaining there while Caesar and his council climbed over the logs with Malcolm to the entrance of the dam.

When Malcolm managed to open the door he took the apes inside walking down a staircase that led them into the mechanicals room of the dams powerhouse where he main controls were. The apes looked around in wonder astonished they'd never noticed once this structure so close to their village. None were more so than Willow. As the humans would say, she was like a kid in a candy shop.

"This is what we used to call a 'small hydro'," explained Malcolm, stepping up to one of the main control panels. "It was built to service areas to the north of here, but we've been working to reroute the power lines to the city. Because the city used to run on nuclear power, but that ran out years go. So we've been using diesel generators and gasifiers. But if we can just get this dam working then we have a shot at restoring limited power."

Malcolm then met Caesar's blank stare, the ape leader not saying a single word. The other apes were silent too and it occurred to Malcolm that the apes might not comprehend what he was telling them.

Descending from the panels so he and Caesar were on equal ground, saying "Is any of this making any sense to you?" Even as he spoke this Malcolm was unbelievably nervous fearing he may have insulted them in some way.

Fortunately Caesar took no offence. "The…lights," he said, showing the human he understood.

"Yes," breathed Malcolm, nodding, delighted his message was getting across, "the lights. This is your home and I don't want to take it away from you, I promise. But if you can allow us, let us do our work here-."

"You brought others," growled Koba, advancing on Malcolm with Grey and Stone on both sides. Others hooted their displeasure not liking the idea of more than one human on their land. And if one of these humans were actually the one who'd shot one of their own then this would be endangering their families.

Caesar threw his arm out for silence and to stop Koba from hurting the human.

Retreating a step to distance himself from Koba, speaking to Caesar, Malcolm said "Just a few. I'm not a threat. If I am…then I guess you can kill me."

The apes needed to confer. Moving off from Malcolm the apes stood arguing with one another. By the looks occasionally glanced in his direction Malcolm distinguished they were trying to decide whether he was speaking true or not. He didn't fail to notice how the female, Willow if he recalled her name correctly, interjecting multiple times only to be stopped by one of the older males. He took in the passion in her movements, getting the gist that she was trying to convince them of his genuine sincerity.

Finally the debate ceased and Caesar now had his terms set. Turning back towards Malcolm, in an uncompromising tone, gruffly, Caesar said "No guns."

Nodding in agreement, relieved, Malcolm said "No guns."

And that settled that. Willow observed with great satisfaction at this outcome happy she convinced her father to agree. This was one foot forward in the right direction. Perhaps a handful more and she'd be running through the forest with the best of them. She met Malcolm's eyes and she could see there in the gratitude he knew she was the one to convince them to let his team temporarily have safe passage so they can do their work.

For Willow that was a pretty good reward.


	17. Chapter 17

**Born To Lead Chapter 16**

Leaving the dam the ape troop escorted Malcolm back to his convoy. This time Malcolm was on foot not riding on one of the horses. On the way Malcolm was worried his team may have already left fear overriding his command to wait for him for two hours. He was relieved to see they were still there inside the jeeps with their supply's and equipment.

The sudden appearance of so many apes screeching and hooting out of the trees did spark panic in the humans. Carver was ready to go back to the city now. Aiming a handgun out the driver's side window he started the engine of the jeep he, Ellie, and Alex were in. Tossing his cigar Carver was just about to floor it when Ellie and Alex stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Ellie, grabbing Carver's shoulder.

"Stop, stop," said Alex, pointing out his window where Carver could see.

Coming out of the bushes was Malcolm being pushed along by Stone and Grey. When they were close enough to the cars Grey shoved Malcolm in the back towards the car.

Steadying himself Malcolm went over to the open window. Eyeing Carver's handgun, Malcolm said "We need to give them our guns. That's the one condition."

"What does that mean," asked Ellie.

"We can stay," said Malcolm, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"And you want us to give them our guns," repeated Carver, slowly, making sure he heard Malcolm correctly.

Nodding, Malcolm said "Yes."

"Are you insane," whispered Carver, eyes going in all directions trying to keep track of all the apes. "I'm not giving these monkeys my gun. The second we give them our firearms they'll kill us!"

"It's either we give them our guns or we lose the dam," stated Malcolm, matter-of-factly. "Which ones more important?"

The weight of the choice hung heavily in the air.

Groaning Carver banged his head on the steering wheel, saying "Jesus Christ."

Malcolm took that as his answer. Going over to the other vehicle Malcolm informed Foster and Kemp about the conditions that came with the bargain struck. Unlike Carver they agreed right away. They wanted to be out of here as soon as possible and knew the sooner they got to work on the dam the faster they'd be back in San Francisco.

So all of the firearms the team possessed were handed over. The guns and ammunition were strapped to the horse Malcolm rode, vacant of its rider, for the hike back to the village.

The supplies were unloaded from the vehicles in large packs and heavy crates. There wouldn't need to be a second trip, but having this much stuff crammed together had a big downside. All of it was extremely heavy to lug over the hills and uneven ground in the forest. It definitely wasn't something the repair team was looking forward too.

During this process Willow was observing from atop her steed. Willow had looked at the guns with disdain knowing that one had hurt her beloved Ash. She, also, kept a close watch on Carver making sure he didn't attempt anything. As if he could feel the heat of her glare on him Carver wisely kept his head down not meeting any of their eyes. A loud thump drew her attention away from Carver and over to the rear of the front vehicle.

Ellie and Alex had tugged out by far the largest crate they'd brought. By how much it undoubtedly weighed it would take more than one person to pull it and they didn't have the available hands for the job. Securing her backpack over her shoulders Ellie lifted one end and pulled it forward. The crate moved barely an inch the wheels on the bottom prevented from moving because of the rocks in their path. Ellie wasn't strong enough to transport it on her own.

The sight of those wheels gave Willow an idea. Looking around Willow spied some rope sticking out from Ellie's backpack. Nudging her horses sides Willow maneuvered her horse forward until she was behind Ellie. Bending down Willow tapped the human lightly on the shoulder. Assuming it was one of her team Ellie turned, but did a huge double take when she instead found it was an ape on a horse. She jumped back releasing a startled yelp. The sound caused everyone to freeze looking at the pair to see what would happen. The apes were calm, but the humans were visibly wary. In reflex Foster, Kemp, and Carver reached for their guns only for the hands to catch empty air. They'd temporarily forgotten their guns had been confiscated.

"Y-Yes," stammered Ellie.

Aware of everyone's eyes on her Willow dismounted taking the line of rope out from where it hung out of Ellie's pack. Tying one end tightly onto the handle of the crate where there weren't any wheels she wrapped the other end around her horses stomach. It wasn't as ideal as a sled, but it's workable. As she was doing this those watching realized her intentions.

"Oh," said Ellie, bewildered, not expecting aide from an ape. "Okay, thank you."

Smiling Willow politely patted Ellie on the back ignoring the tiny flinch the woman made upon contact.

Climbing onto her horses back Willow nodded to her father indicating she was ready. Responding with a nod of his own, Caesar said "Come."

Guarded by vigilante apes the humans were marched up the slope in the direction of the dam burdened with their gear. Willow's horse wasn't accustomed to dragging anything attached to its stomach before, but guided by Willow's gentle touch it remained calm.

Some time into the hike, as they were walking, Willow could sense someone's eyes on her. Looking down Willow found the adolescent human Alex lagging behind the others staring at her with wide eyes. Smiling kindly at Alex, Willow winked.

Taken aback at the gesture Alex blinked, but then he too smiled in return.

"Alex, come on, stay close," called Malcolm, noticing his son wasn't keeping pace with the rest.

Shaking himself off Alex quickened his speed to catch up to his father. Willow tracked him with soft eyes the amused smile sticking.

A few minutes later they came across a miniscule clearing free of trees and underbrush.

Tugging on the reins Caesar turned his stallion to where he was facing everyone else a hand rose signaling to stop.

"Camp here," asked Malcolm, slightly out of breath from the climb.

Caesar nodded in reply.

"Okay," said Malcolm, looking at his team he passed the message. "Okay, thank you." He and his team put down their equipment grateful they didn't have to carry any of it further today.

Willow untied the rope from her horse's stomach. Without something to holding it in the air the end of the crate that had been hanging in idly in the air dropped to the ground with a bang.

Cautiously Malcolm walked up to Caesar's horse pressing a palm to his chest, saying

"Malcolm." Seeing Caesar's lack of reaction Malcolm repeated the motion. "Malcolm."

There was a pause before Caesar returned the gesture, putting a hand to his chest, saying "Caesar."

Without another spoken to the humans Caesar wheeled his horse around and rode off. One by one the other apes followed leaving the humans behind.

Willow's place was at the front with her father and brother, but she lingered at the flank. She cast a final wistful expression behind her at the humans locking eyes with Malcolm, Ellie, and Alex.

Judging by this look alone the family of three had a feeling she'd be back.

 **Authors Note:**

 **You guys might want to brace yourselves. There's going to be a bit of an altercation between two of our favorites next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Born To Lead Chapter 17**

The smashing sounds of stone rushing metal resonated throughout the canyon. The guns were pulled apart piece by piece. The wooden were burnt tossed into the roaring flames of the fire pit while the ammunition and metal parts of the guns were bent and dented, smashed beyond recognition with rocks. Rocket was all too happy to take up this task destroying the weapons that nearly killed his only son. Many of the apes were gathered around the fire pit silently witnessing the destruction of these deadly weapons.

Koba glowered across the fire pit the scars on his face more prominent as his anger grew with each piece thrown into the fire. Finally Koba couldn't contain himself anymore. Rising he rounded the fire to where Caesar sat watching with Blue Eyes and Willow on either side of him.

" _If they get power, they'll be more dangerous,"_ protested Koba. _"Why help them?!"_

" _Helping them could be dangerous,"_ conceded Caesar, _"but not helping is more dangerous. They seem desperate. If we make them go, they'll attack."_

"Let them," snarled Koba with conviction. _"We'll destroy them while they're weak."_

" _And how many apes will die,"_ countered Caesar, grimly, a sharp edge on his signs. That made Koba pause. He hadn't considered that. _"We have one chance for peace. Let them do their human work. Then they'll go."_

"Human work," grunted Koba, thickly, eyes hard. He then pointed at a scar on the base of his skull close to the neck. "Human work." He traced a scar trailing on his arm. "Human work." Each time he gestured at one of his numerous scars dealt to him by human hands more and more apes turned their attention to watch unsettled at this challenge to Caesar's dominance as alpha. Willow looked on eyes wide. No one had ever challenged her father like this before, especially not Koba. The bonobo held too much respect for Caesar. When Koba stabbed at his left blind eye that was the final straw for him. "Human work!"

Caesar would not tolerate this. This display of defiance needed to end right now.

Chest swelled in intimidation Caesar rose to stand high above Koba, arms spread, and fists clenched. Locking eyes Caesar, cold and forbidding, silently dared Koba to continue a step further.

Wisely Koba backed off knowing he'd never win in a fight hand-to-hand with Caesar. Ducking his head in submission Koba knelt raising his head palm upwards for forgiveness.

All eyes were on the two anxiously waiting to see what Caesar's choice would be. Would he forgive Koba or would the bonobo be punished. Even Rocket stopped demolishing the remains guns to see.

After a suitable amount of time had passed for his message to become clear not only to Koba but, also, to all Caesar brushed his own palm across the bonobos in acceptance.

Standing Koba met Caesar's eyes, the look on his leaders face told the bonobo not to trifle with his leader again, before walking out of the firelight.

Once Koba was gone Blue Eyes stood, signing _"Koba say apes should hate humans."_

Willow's head snapped towards her brother eyes blazing with unbridled anger. Blue Eyes duty was to their Caesar not Koba. He needed to learn this even if it had to be pounded into his brain for it to permanently stick.

" _Enough,"_ commanded Caesar. _"From humans Koba learned hate, but nothing else."_

Blue Eyes scoffed and loped away. Willow tracked him with her eyes. She got up, too, and followed after him.

Intercepting him Willow hooted at Blue Eyes to get his attention, signing _"Brother, may I speak with you privately?"_

Blue Eyes nodded. The twins went to somewhere more secluded away from prying eyes that might eavesdrop on them.

Once they were out of sight Blue Eyes turned towards his sister, signed _"All right, what is it?"_

" _What the hell are you playing at,"_ demanded Willow.

" _What are you talking about,"_ asked Blue Eyes.

" _You know what,"_ signed Willow. _"Why the hell were you siding with Koba?"_

" _I agree with him because he's right,"_ signed Blue Eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Willow signed _"He's not. It's impossible to know every human in the world. Not all of them carry disdain for us and we shouldn't hate them."_

Shaking his head, Blue Eyes signed _"Koba say-."_

" _Enough with what Koba says,"_ exclaimed Willow, irritated. _"I know you might wish it, Blue Eyes, but he's not our father. Caesar is. That's never going to change. Get over it!"_

Growling Blue Eyes bumped his sister hard in the shoulder as he stalked off without a goodbye. Releasing a frustrated shriek Willow went in the opposite direction.

Neither was aware of the calculating eye belonging to a certain bonobo that had observed their argument from the shadows.

To relax and take her mind off of her idiotic brother Willow went to go see the humans. The sun had long since set so there was little chance she'd be spotted unless she wanted to. So she wrapped some fruits and dried meat in a giant leaf for her evening meal and left the village. Swinging from branches in the trees Willow made her way to the human campsite location.

The humans had set up their tents and were sitting around a fire of their own partaking in dinner. Ellie and Malcolm were just slipping from their tent when she arrived. The humans hadn't seen or heard her approach the darkness concealing her. So she sat in a nook above them. There she could see them, but they couldn't see her. A plus was she'd be able to hear them talk clear as day. So settling comfortably Willow focused her hearing to the humans below.

"You know the scary thing about them," mused Foster, thoughtful. "They don't need power, lights. Heat. Nothing. That's their advantage. That's what makes them stronger."

"Malcolm, I'm thinking one of us should stand guard tonight," suggested Kemp.

"With what," said Foster. "They took our guns."

"If they wanted us dead, we would be dead already," said Malcolm, taking a bite of his meager rations.

Carver said "Maybe they're just taking their time. They killed off half the planet already."

"Come on," rebuffed Ellie.

"What," said Carver.

"You can't honestly blame the apes," said Ellie in disbelief.

"Who else am I going to blame," said Carver. "It was the Simian Flu."

Willow felt a pang in her heart hearing this. Were her kind really responsible for all the death and turmoil the humans had suffered.

"It was a virus created by scientists in a lab," said Ellie. "The chimps they were testing on didn't have a say in the matter."

"Spare me the hippie-dippy bullshit," said Carver, scowling. "You're telling me you don't get sick to your stomach at the sight of them? Huh?"

The expression on Ellie's was definitely a no.

"Didn't you have a little girl," said Carver.

"Carver, that's enough," said Malcolm.

"How did she die," continued Carver, arrogantly.

"That's enough," repeated Malcolm, glaring at him.

"Or your wife for that matter," shot Carver, changing course to Malcolm.

Neither Malcolm nor Ellie spoke a word the agony from those losses still too much to bear. The memories were difficult to relive.

Above Willow lowered the piece of elk meat she'd been about to eat from her mouth. Suddenly she'd lost her appetite.

"Carver, you better shut up before I kick your ass," seethed Foster, intervening.

"Okay," said Carver, quietly. "I'm the asshole." Carver went to the tent he shared with Kemp and Foster opting for an early night.

Placing a comforting hand over Ellie's, Malcolm asked "Are you okay?"

Nodding, softly, Ellie said "I'm fine."

"Carver doesn't like the apes much," said Foster.

Oh really? Well that was going to have to change.

"Yeah," said Malcolm. "We got that impression." He then noticed Alex hadn't touched any of his dinner. It was set aside while he was drawing in his sketchbook. "Alex, eat your food."

Shaking his head, Alex said "I'm not hungry."

"Alex," said Malcolm.

"I'm tired of eating the same old thing," complained Alex. "We haven't had anything new for weeks."

"I know, pal," sighed Malcolm, "but we have to work with what we have."

Alex opened mouth to say more a gift was literally dropped from the sky. From above their heads a leaf wrapped package landed in Alex's lap on top of the page he was sketching.

No one moved a muscle.

"What the heck," said Kemp.

Cautiously Alex put down his pencil and unwrapped the package. Unveiled he saw there were a handful of blueberries and a bit of dried meat of some kind.

Shocked he showed the others his find, saying "It's food."

"Let me see that," said Malcolm.

Alex passed the leaf to his father. Malcolm looked at the offering closely in his hands. He spotted something hidden in the blueberries. Moving them a smile broke out on Malcolm's face when he saw what it was.

"What is it," asked Ellie.

Sticking his fingers into the blueberries he held a daisy in the firelight. "Now who do we know that wears daisy's," he said, eyes scanning the trees.

Upon coming to the same conclusion as Malcolm the others did the same, but they wouldn't find Willow. She was too well hidden. When she'd thrown her food to Alex she leapt to another tree pressing herself into the trunk. Carefully she peeked at the humans smiling. Seeing they had no clue where she was Willow chose to leave, her spirits lifted.

In the village Caesar entered his families dwelling for the night.

Cornelia was in bed with their newborn one hand wrapped around him. Cornelia's wheezing was worst more erratic than the day before her breathing shallower. When Caesar lay down beside her she awoke. Seeing him there she smiled rolling over a bit.

" _You sound sick,"_ signed Caesar, worriedly, cupping a hand over the newborns head gently caressing him. _"You okay?"_

" _Just need rest,"_ reassured Cornelia.

" _Blue Eyes and Willow shall watch the baby tomorrow,"_ signed Caesar. _"You need more sleep."_

Nodding in agreement, Cornelia signed _"You worry about humans?"_

Sighing, Caesar signed _"Not just them."_

" _Willow,"_ signed Cornelia. _"I heard about what happened. One of the midwives told me."_ She was referring to their daughter putting herself in the human's crossfire when the army went to the city at dawn earlier that day.

Nodding, Caesar signed _"I should never have let her come with us. Willow recklessness deliberately put her in danger. She could've died."_

Chuckling, Cornelia signed " _Does she remind you of anyone?"_

" _No, who,"_ asked Caesar, brow raised.

Nuzzling her husband, Cornelia signed _"She's just like you were when you became alpha."_

" _As flattered as I am by that, I wish she wasn't,"_ admitted Caesar, sadly shaking his head. _"She should follow her own path not mine."_

" _Caesar, Willow is smart and she's strong,"_ signed Cornelia, somber, lovingly cupping her husband's cheek. _"When are you going to realize that she's you?"_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Let me guess, you guys hate this? ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Born To Lead Chapter 18**

It was a calm night. There weren't any mishaps, free of any sort of mischief.

When the humans awoke in the morning the found apes waiting for them inside their camp. Willow was sitting with Rocket and Ash holding the baby cradled to her breast on one side of Alex, Ellie, and, and Malcolm's tent while Maurice was on the other. The closest to the humans he was staring at the thick comic book spread across his chest. Willow remembered how intrigued he was when he was flipping through the boy's sketchbook. That interest must not have waned.

Alex woke up first and he was met with the face of the old orangutan. His alarmed movements woke up his father and Ellie. Peeking out the opposite flap Malcolm spotted the gathered crowd of apes waiting for them outside. Amazed, undetected, Malcolm thought they must've been there since dawn with no one the wiser.

Carver, Kemp, and Foster woke up soon after. The humans took their packs and any extra equipment they required to get the dam working again. The apes out of curiosity escorted the team and to monitor the humans activity's to ensure they didn't try any funny business.

When they got to the dam the humans crossed the logjam while the apes chose to hang back preferring to keep on the shoreline. Most of the apes were crowded on the other side of the river standing guard where paths would lead to the village, but Rocket, Luca, Maurice, Caesar, Blue Eyes, and Willow were stationed at the edge of the logjam. As they stood there watching the humans clumsily climb over the logs to get to the catwalk leading to the entrance Caesar noticed one of their number was missing, someone who should've been present because of his position on the council.

Turning his head searching for the missing ape, Caesar signed and said "Where's Koba?"

" _Still angry,"_ explained Maurice, shrugging. _"Said he was going hunting."_

Caesar nodded, but Willow was concerned. Maurice failed to elaborate on the type of prey Koba was pursing. She hoped he wasn't sticking himself in a hole so deep he couldn't get out of. Willow's mind didn't linger on the absent bonobo for long. She had something much more pleasant to occupy her time.

The baby was a joy looking at everything and everyone wide-eyed and round-mouthed. He constantly scrambled up and down his sister that it was hard to keep him in one place. One minute he was in her lap, another on her shoulders, and then crouched on top of her head. It was a challenge, but Willow happily welcomed it. A stark contrast compared to how Blue Eyes was last night. Speaking of which, the twins weren't really speaking to each other. Each time they met the others eyes they awkwardly averted their gaze. Both twins felt they were in the right not wanting to admit the other was wrong. Caesar saw this, but didn't try to reconcile them knowing this conflict between siblings had to play out on its own.

A decision he would come to regret.

Not much time had passed when an explosion rocked the earth underneath their feet. Startled the horses tried to bolt. It took a lot of effort for the apes to keep their mounts reigned in. With only one hand wrapped rightly around her horses reigns and the other held protectively over the baby Willow got bucked off into the water.

Once the booming dispersed and the horses calmed, spinning towards her father, Willow signed _"What was that?"_ Disregarding the gunshot she'd never heard a something like that before.

But Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, and Luca definitely did. Hooting a call to the apes across the river he waved an arm for them to come. He and the others dismounted from their horses leaving Willow and Blue Eyes where they were.

" _Father, what's going on,"_ persisted Willow.

" _Stay here,"_ ordered Caesar.

" _But-,"_ pushed Willow.

"Stay here," repeated Caesar, speaking this time. Caesar then went over the logjam some of the other apes following him.

Ash rode his horse over from further down the shoreline stopping when he reached Willow and Blue Eyes. The three of them spared a wordless glance. The infant was trembling a little in his elder sisters arms squeaking in fright. The rumbling of the explosion had scared him. Gently shushing him Willow rubbed his back to calm the baby until his shaking subsided. The sound was faint, but Willow caught Ellie and Alex screaming from below. Their words were intelligible so she couldn't tell what they were saying.

For close to an hour the three of them sat there anxiously waiting on their mounts. Just when Blue Eyes and Ash were contemplating going down there Caesar and his party returned, but they weren't alone. They dragged the humans over the logs assisting them in the climb. Carver was the last, the taut rope tied around his person indicated he had to have been hauled up. His leg was wounded. Kemp and Carver each had one of his arms thrown over their shoulders to get him over. There must've been a cave in, judging by the dust and small stones covering their fur the apes had to dig them out of the concrete. This is easily washable with the rain. Except for Carver none of the humans appeared hurt. Banged up with a few cuts here and there, but none the worst for wear.

Rocket marched over to his horse grumbling. He aimed a dirty look at Carver. Helping the human who'd shot his son was difficult for him, but he did it for Caesar. Caesar, Luca, and Maurice, also, got back onto their horses with the rescue ended.

When the humans got to a empty spot on the shoreline free of logs between the water and the dam Willow got a good view of Carver's injury. The skin on the bottom half of his calves close to the ankle was sliced open blood seeping from the cut. The abrasion was deep, but the bone wasn't visible. All Carver needed were a couple of stitches, a splint, and he'd be good as new.

Ellie her medical supplies out to treat Carver. Alex was helping her while Foster and Kemp took care of their own wounds. Carver cried out in pain as stitched the skin back together.

Willow looked at Carver in pity wishing there was something she could do to alleviate his pain. Then it hit Willow, she could and she recalled what Carver said the night before. Maybe this was the way she could change his perspective.

Touching Blue Eyes arm to get his attention Willow passed their baby brother to him and dismounted.

" _What are you doing,"_ he asked. Blue Eyes wasn't the only one who wanted to know what she was up to.

Breaking a twig from one of the logs Willow went over to the water pulling out a large leaf she found protruding from the surface and then to a small bush where she saw a familiar looking fruit. This fruit was used a lot in the tribe for injuries similar to the one Carver had now. Picking two she then moved in the direction the human's were sitting.

Hooting Ash made to dismount from his horse, but a gesture from Willow told him to stay. Maurice looked to Caesar, but the alpha was indifferently apathetic.

As Willow carefully approached Kemp spotted her before the others. Thumping his knuckles against Foster's arm, pointing at her, Kemp said "Hey."

When the humans turned to look at her Willow halted stiffening. Willow kept her hands in view and her head lowered to show she wasn't a threat, wary.

"What do you want," said Carver, flinching when Malcolm flicked the back of his head for his rudeness.

In answer Willow took a few tentative steps closer kneeling a little ways from Ellie, Alex, and Carver. She was in arms reach of them, but not touching.

Placing the fruit on a curved rock Willow used a smaller stone to pound into them. She continued doing this until they were crushed to a pulp the juices dripping from them.

"What are you doing," asked Ellie.

Satisfied with her work Willow picked up the mashed pieces of fruit. Picking them up in one hand she held them out to Ellie.

Hesitantly Ellie accepted the offering looking at it in confusion. She said "What must I do with this?"

Pointing a finger at Carver's leg Willow made a rubbing motion with her palms. Getting the idea Ellie took some on her fingertips and rubbed them over the stitches. Carver hissed, but then he relaxed. A bit of the pain faded away. Ellie looked to Willow inquiring if she was using the herb correctly with her eyes and the female ape nodded smiling. Once the herb had been applied Willow gave Ellie the twig to use as a splint and the leaf to protect the wound from infection. Throughout all this the humans gazed at Willow in no less than amazement that she was actually trying to heal Carver.

Willow looked to her father for approval, her face lighting up when she received a nod and a proud smile in reply.

As Ellie and Alex were wrapping bandages around Carver's leg to keep it everything firmly secure Malcolm went to Caesar.

"Thank you," said Malcolm, gratefully. "You saved our lives. We've got a lot of debris to clear now. We might need a bit more time."

"How long," asked Caesar.

Before Malcolm could provide Caesar with an estimate the baby chimp, grown tired of sitting in his brothers arms, launched itself onto the horses neck riding its leg to the ground. Blue Eyes frantically tried to catch him, but the infant slipped through his fingers. Dismounting Blue Eyes rushed to grab the baby, but the little one bounded towards the humans.

When the baby was close enough he hoped onto Ellie's back. Ellie jumped shifting to see what was on her. When Ellie saw the baby climbing onto her shoulders using her hair as leverage she relaxed.

Hooting Willow reached to take the baby.

"It's all right," said Ellie, smiling, and Willow lowered her hands keeping a keen eye on the interaction.

Caesar was, too. He'd dismounted from his horse and was now standing beside Malcolm.

Blue Eyes stayed a safe distance just keeping a vigilant watch visibly tense. Ready to spring in should the need arise.

The exuberant newborn was completely irresistible. Climbing over Ellie's arm the baby jumped onto Alex's lap staring at all of them in fascination. Fascination reflected in their eyes. Ellie and Alex laughed at the baby's antics. Alex had his hands cocooned around the baby to prevent him from falling and Ellie gave it her finger, which the infant eagerly took.

Even the impassive Foster was unable to resist the infant's charms lips upturning in a tiny smile.

"Hey, buddy," said Alex.

The infant slid down Alex's leg where he began playing with the laces of the boy's shoes.

"Hey…hey…," murmured Alex, softly.

Laughing Ellie turned to Willow, she asked "Is he yours?"

Eyes wide Willow pointed at herself?

Nodding, Ellie said "Yes, is he yours?"

Rapidly Willow shook her head.

Cocking her head, Ellie said "Your brother?"

Smiling Willow nodded looking at the baby with a tender expression.

The only person whom seemed unaffected by the baby was Carver.

"What are you doing? Are you finished," said Carver, agitated. He then caught the look Alex shot at him. "What are you looking at?"

Smiling at each other Alex and Ellie got back to the task at hand.

Bored with Alex's shoes the baby expanded his sights to explore. Going over to Carver's open toolbox he crawled inside. Sitting down he tugged away at a rag covering the majority of the contents…revealing the shotgun Carver had buried inside.

"Hey! Hey," shouted Carver, lunging at the baby swatting at it with his bandana. "Hey, get out of there!"

Screaming a warning Blue Eyes got directly in Carver's face shoving him back. The baby ran to Willow seeking protection in his sister's arms.

Instinctively Ellie pulled Alex away from Blue Eyes, but Kemp and Foster weren't so smart. Both of them tried to get to Carver, Blue Eyes shoved them, too baring his fangs at them.

Carver used this distraction to retrieve his gun. Grabbing it from his toolbox he pumped it pointing the nozzle at Blue Eyes. "Hey," he yelled. "I'll kill you!"

"Carver, what're you going," shouted Kemp, hands raised.

Eyes narrowed Blue Eyes hissed at Carver.

Upon seeing the gun Willow threw herself over her little brother shielding him from harm.

Quicker than anyone could comprehend Caesar crossed the distance. Snatching the gun from Carver's hands Caesar banged the butt of it into the human's chest knocking him off balance and onto the ground. Carver made a very big error in judgment. Caesar was a leader, yes, but he was, also, a father and Carver's actions threatening his family were enough to provoke his anger. With Carver defenseless on the ground Caesar raised the gun high prepared to shatter the man's head with one blow.

"Don't! Don't," shouted Malcolm, hand outstretched. "Caesar, no! No."

The silence that resulted was so deafening another explosion could go off and no one would hear it.

Slowly Caesar turned away from Carver facing Malcolm examining the weapon in his hands. "Said no guns," growled Caesar, aiming it at Malcolm, his hands in the correct positions to shoot.

Malcolm froze.

Caesar then aimed the gun at Ellie and Alex.

"No, don't," begged Ellie, moving to stand in front of Alex.

"Please," beseeched Malcolm, his heart pounding in his chest.

Caesar pointed the gun next at Kemp and Carver. Grunting angrily in fast breaths Caesar seemed to consider finishing them off right then and there. Then he surprised them all hurling the shotgun through the air into the river.

All of the humans visibly slumped in relief. That was an extremely close call.

The heat in Caesar's glare directed at Malcolm said it all. He'd made the terms allowing the humans to pass through his land very clear. He was demanding to know why this gun hadn't been handed over when told. Malcolm was the leader he was supposed to have control over those under his command. The fact that he didn't was questionable.

Shaking his head, Malcolm said "I didn't know."

Advancing towards Malcolm held a hand to Willow getting her to stand, taking the infant from her hands.

Putting himself in Malcolm's face, stopping short of physical contact, Caesar growled "Human leave now!"

Going to his horse, the twins following, Caesar hooted and grunted loudly giving the order to all the apes to go home.

The ones already across the river disappeared into the trees. The one still on the other side were a little slower. When the royal family were seated on their horses that's when they left.

As usual Willow was the last. Meeting Malcolm's eyes, sorrowful, Willow said "I'm sorry."

Kicking her horse into a gallop Willow splashed across the river to where Ash waited for her. Together they rode through the trees catching up to the main party.

On the way to the village Caesar was fuming at the humans, but his anger transformed into terror when they got back.

The moment they got to the heart of the village one of Cornelia's midwives ran from the oak tree leaping onto the stone platform screeching in alarm. Caesar knew only one thing could've caused the midwife to become so panicked with undisguised worry.

Cornelia.

Caesar, Willow, and Blue Eyes, now carrying the baby, ran up the steps into their dwelling trailing the midwife.

On the bed Cornelia had three other midwives attending to her, Tinker among them. When Caesar and the twins entered, Tinker hooted, signing _"She does not hear what we say. She will drink no water. She burns."_

Cornelia was in bad shape. When yesterday she was coherent now she was barely conscious. Her body was shivering uncontrollably, eyes rolling, meaningless noises voiced from her.

Willow felt a pit in her stomach. She knew what these symptoms meant. Years ago another female had these exact same ailments and she was met with a dreadful fate.

Death.

All three of them took up different positions at the bedside the midwives shifting to allow them access. Blue Eyes sat at her back, Caesar crouched at the side, and Willow at her head. Caesar wrapped his hand around her head stroking her temple.

Grasping one of her mother's hands in hers, Willow whispered "Mama?" When she got no response she tried again. "Mama?"

Cornelia remained unresponsive.

" _Is there nothing we can do,"_ Willow pleaded of the midwives.

" _All we can do now is make sure she's comfortable,"_ signed Tinker.

Willow sobbed a hand flying to her mouth and a tear ran down Blue Eye's face. Resigned to losing his beloved wife Caesar gathered his children to him pressing his forehead to theirs simultaneously. In this deathwatch they'd face it together.

A short time later, In spite of how hopeless, it was Willow dipped moss in a bowl of water pressing it down on her mother's forehead replacing the piece the midwives had already put there. She was hoping to break the fever doing as the midwives advised. Caesar was stroking Cornelia's face with the back of his knuckles and Blue Eyes had a hand on her shoulder. In these ways they were letting Cornelia know she wasn't alone.

This private vigil was interrupted when hoots and screeches reached them from below. Increasing in volume as those making them climbed the tree. The reason for what got them upset enough to intrude was a mystery until a familiar voice made it apparent.

"Please, please, I just need to speak to him," said Malcolm. Seconds afterwards he and Ellie were dragged into the sleeping quarters apes surrounding them on all sides, Rocket at their head.

Spotting Caesar, Malcolm said "I'm sorry. That was all my fault. But I will make him leave."

"This my home," growled Caesar, refusing to look at Malcolm. "You should not be here."

"I understand," said Malcolm, "but if we go back to the city now, men will come back here with guns. Men I can't control."

"Let them come," growled Caesar. "Apes will be ready."

"Ready for what, war? I know that's not what you want," retorted Malcolm. Seeing Willow there he directed what he said next to her believing she'd listen to him. "Please, Willow, you're too smart for that. There must be another-."

"No," roared Caesar, snapping around to face Malcolm, teeth bared. "You do not speak to her!"

Holding his ground Malcolm went to argue more when Ellie took his hand, softly, she said "Malcolm."

While the Malcolm and had been arguing Ellie's attention was solely focused on Cornelia. Looking at the queen Malcolm recognized the dire state she was in.

"She's sick," said Malcolm.

"How long has she been this way," asked Ellie.

Caesar's eyes looked to her and only then did Malcolm see the ape leaders eyes were red rimmed in grief.

"I have medicine," said Ellie. "Antibiotics."

Sensing an opportunity, Malcolm suggested "She used to be a nurse. Maybe she can help."

"Do not trust you," said Caesar.

"I don't blame you. But believe me, we are not all like him," said Malcolm.

"Please," prompted Ellie, softly. "Let us help you."

Caesar looked hard at his wife, how she was suffering barely hanging on. The choice made he nodded at Ellie signaling she could come closer. All eyes on her Ellie went over to the bedside kneeling down slipping the pack from her shoulders. Opening it Ellie reached inside for what she needed, Rocket standing guard over her ready to intercede should she do anything to deliberately hurt the royal family.

"One day," said Caesar to Ellie. She looked up at Caesar surprised at the declaration. "You stay one day."

" _Father, no,"_ signed Blue Eyes, incredulous.

Pushing his luck, Malcolm informed "We might need a little more time."

"One day," boomed Caesar, silencing Malcolm whom nodded to convey he understood. There would be no more concessions. What Caesar said next proved he was mindful to the fact the humans would require more hands to finish. "Ape will help."

Caesar turned to his children as he said this making it clear he expected them to pitch in.

Utterly hostile to the idea, coldly, eyes narrowed, Blue Eyes signed _"I will not help!"_

Caesar stared hard at his son.

Willow didn't want her father and brother to fight with each other. Not in front of mother.

Placing a hand over her fathers, calmly, Willow signed _"I will help."_

Caesar nodded smiling at her. Willow avoided looking at her brother knowing what she'd find there.

Later on the same apes, Blue Eyes not included, that went to the dam were at the human's camp. Malcolm was removing Carver from the equation. He'd be locked in one of the jeeps into the repairs were finished, not permitted to leave without any of them.

"This is bullshit, man," spat Carver, a bag of provisions over his shoulder.

"Get him out of here," said Malcolm.

"Move! That's enough," said Foster, forcefully dragging Carver away. "Come on, get out of here!"

They could all hear Carver objecting to his treatment until the pair was well out of sight.

When they were gone Malcolm turned to Caesar, asking "Okay?"

Caesar nodded.

When Foster returned reporting Carver was contained in one of the jeeps the group head to the dam. This time with the recruited apes actually carrying handfuls of the gear with them upon a signal from Caesar.

It was late afternoon by the time work started leaving Malcolm happy his team was allowed one more day after this one. If not then they, otherwise, would've been screwed. The apes went to work clearing the rubble from the blast and from the years passed that the dam was inactive while the humans handled the mechanical aspects.

Willow was in the room that had the main control panel. Caesar was presently in the access tunnel one of the apes passing along debris to comrades in the control room.

Willow was in the process of passing a piece of concrete to the next ape down the line when rattling footsteps on the catwalk above alerted her to danger.

Leaving over the railing was Koba, Blue Eyes flanking him.

Knowing, without a doubt, there was going to be trouble Willow dropped the rubble storming up the line as fast as her legs could carry her. She found him at the front. Rocket saw her coming telling Caesar. Caesar met Willow in the middle.

" _There's a problem,"_ she signed.

Seeing the outright panic on his daughters face, Caesar signed _"What's wrong?"_

In the end she didn't have to notify him.

"CAESAR!"

Wincing at the sheer volume in that roar, Willow signed _"Koba's here."_

Caesar needed no further encouragement. He walked out the access tunnel the other apes in the farther down the line exiting ahead first.

When Caesar stepped into the light Koba faced him, spinning away from Maurice and the humans he was acting as a barrier wall to shield from the bonobo's temper.

This was a nightmare Willow desperately prayed would never become reality. She and Caesar were on one end with Koba and Blue Eyes on the other.

Caesar and Koba squared off.

"Humans attack your sons. You let them stay," roared Koba, furious. "Put apes in danger!" He stalked towards Caesar until they were chest to chest. "Caesar, love humans more than apes. More than your sons!" On the last part Koba stabbed a finger into Caesar's chest.

Caesar looked at Blue Eyes and then back at Koba. Angered that Koba was use his own children against him. Reaching his breaking point Caesar went to attack the bonobo, but someone else beat him to the punch.

An enraged Willow burst forth tackling Koba knocking him to the floor. Willow loved Koba. He was by far one of her favorite Uncles. He'd been there for her ever since she was a born. But now he'd taken a step way too far.

Rolling to his feet Koba glared at Willow snarling. She stood there waiting in anticipation for what he would do. Shrieking Koba charged her and the two were locked in single combat.

In the flash of an instant all the rage Willow had repressed inside of her from yesterday with Blue Eyes mixed with the anger built now was unleashed full fury on Koba. Clustered apes hooted and screeched around them as the brawl escalated no one making a move to interfere. This was Willow's fight she had to take care of this on her own.

Koba had the initial advantage over Willow. He was older, bigger, stronger, and far more experienced. The mistake he made was teaching her everything he knew. With her younger and faster body Willow used that knowledge against him.

Willows attacks were viciously precise each punch landing on a vital point in his body. At one point Koba had the advantage. She was on her back with Koba on top raining blow after blow on her chest, raising hands high over his head before slamming them downward in unison.

Thinking fast Willow kicked Koba hard in the stomach causing him to go flying. He landed on his back stunned. Not allowing him a chance to recover Willow pounced. Straddling him Willow wrapped her hands tightly around Koba's neck effectively squeezing the life out of him.

Koba clawed at her hands to loosen her grip, but she wouldn't let go.

Willow was more than prepared to annihilate Koba.

Then suddenly Willow remembered her mother's words about wisdom and how she could be dying at this very moment. If her mother is going to die on this day Willow would not dishonor her memory in this heinous, savage manner.

Slowly Willow released her chokehold on Koba's neck. Koba gasped, breathing deeply to fill his aching deprived lungs.

Standing, repeating the ape's most important law, Willow panted "Ape…not…kill…ape."

Looking behind her at her father Willow backed off allowing Caesar to take her place looming over Koba. Willow chose not to kill him, but Caesar could easily veto this. Only one thing could save Koba now.

Koba looked at the other apes present, but none would meet his eyes only the humans. Even his best friends Grey and Stone shunned him.

He wouldn't be leant any support here.

Struggling Koba staggered to his feet. Head bowed Koba dropped to his knees extending a palm in supplication to Caesar.

"Forgive me," submitted Koba. This was all an act. Outwardly he was contrite, but inside he thirsted for revenge, crying for retribution, after being on the receiving end of this humiliating defeat.

Caesar brushed his hand over Koba's palm and the bonobo was gone nearly as fast as he'd arrived, but lacking the dramatics.

In his wake Blue Eyes glowered at his family particularly at his sister. Willow met his anger head on.

This was far from done.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ha! Bet you guys weren't expecting that.**

 **Hope you guys all had a happy labor day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Born To Lead Chapter 19**

That night the mood during the evening meal was a somber one.

The fight at the dam that broke out between Koba and Willow had shaken the tribe to the core, even to those that weren't actually there to witness it.

Koba was partaking in dinner separate from everyone else, his only companions Grey and stone. No other ape would sit anywhere near them.

What Koba did was unconscionable, but what occurred afterwards was far worst.

The entire ride back Willow had stared at the blood on her hands in horror, barely able to make sense of what happened. Koba and Willow had spared before, but it was only for spot in training. Her own actions were out of character. Willow would rather wash her hands of conflict than dirty them with it.

On the ride back Willow kept her head humbly lowered. She feared that when she looked at her father, he'd be ashamed and disappointed in her. To the contrary though he may not have approved of her methods handling the situation he was proud of her for stepping up to the plate to defend not just his honor but also their whole families.

The moment the troop returned Caesar went to check on Cornelia's condition while Willow immediately went to the watering hole intent on cleaning the blood off of her hands. So occupied with her task Willow was oblivious to the figure bulldozing towards her from behind until she was pushed into the water.

Sputtering in indignation Willow sat up shaking the water from her eyes. Assuming it was Ash or Lake having some fun with her she grinned pleasantly hooting. But when she lifted her arms to splash whoever it was in retaliation a frown replaced that grin. Blue Eyes was looming over her, darkness covered his features. It shocked Willow to see how much her twin resembled Koba instead of their own father.

Stepping out of the watering hole, meekly, Willow signed _"What'd you do that for?"_

" _You shouldn't have attacked Koba, Willow,"_ signed Blue Eyes, grunting.

" _That's what's bothering you,"_ signed Willow. _"Brother, I had no choice. Koba was disrespecting Father, disrespecting us. Koba needed to be taught a lesson. Surely you must see that."_

" _No, I don't,"_ signed Blue Eyes.

" _Don't tell me you actually believe what Koba was saying,"_ signed Willow, eyes wide in disbelief, his opinion on where he stood registering with her.

Nodding, arms crossed, Blue Eyes signed _"What do you expect, Willow? Father allowed the humans to stay after one of them tried to kill us! The same one you tried to heal! Koba's right! Father does love the humans more than us!"_

" _That's not true,"_ disagreed Willow, empathetically. _"He loves us all. Down to the last child."_

Scoffing, rolling his eyes, Blue Eyes signed _"Yeah, you would say that."_

" _What's that supposed to mean,"_ demanded Willow, brow furrowed.

The twins were so engrossed in this dispute they failed to see they'd subconsciously started to slowly circle each other. Their argument had drawn a heavy crowd. The tribe was warily watching them from the sidelines to give the siblings some space. Many of them recognized the signs working their way to a confrontation leading to physical violence.

Feeling things were about to escalate Maurice discreetly climbed into the oak tree to get Caesar before it was too late.

" _Cut the crap, Willow,"_ exclaimed Blue Eyes, irritated. _"I know you've heard the rumors. Everyone talks about how you're fathers favorite."_

" _Brother, Father has no favorite,"_ signed Willow.

Ignoring his sister's statement, Blue Eyes continued " _That's not all. I've caught them saying that you should be the next leader instead of me after Father."_

Willow swung her head to stare blankly at the tribe. Uncomfortable they all expertly avoided looking at her enraged visage proving this to be true.

Exasperated, Willow signed " _That's ridiculous. You're supposed to be the next alpha. I never wanted the role."_

Disdainful, Blue Eyes countered _"You sure don't act like it with how hard you train, all you've accomplished, and how much better you are at everything."_

Passionately, Willow signed _"I put so much effort into training because I'm doing it for him. To be better equipped to advice you when you're leader, to better serve you and the Colony."_

Snarling, Blue Eyes spat _"I don't believe you. Let's settle this once and for all. Finally decide who is the better heir to Caesar."_ His stare was furtive and challenging.

Calm and collective, shrugging, Willow signed _"Believe what you want, but it's the truth. You are my brother and I love you. I won't fight you. Not over this."_ She then turned her back to him to walk away.

Willow's dismissive demeanor infuriated Blue Eyes more, sharpening his fury, and got his blood boiling. Teeth bared Blue Eyes screeched launching himself at Willow. Gasping Willow spun to meet him, but there wasn't time to dodge. Upon impact the twins collapsed on the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. The instant Blue Eyes made contact he was relentless in his onslaught. He tore at her with nails, teeth, and fists. All Willow was able to do was block as many as his blows as possible as they rolled in the dirt. Apes that found themselves in the crossfire got out of crossfire range.

" _Father cannot help you in this fight, Sister,"_ seethed Blue Eyes, having managed to pin her down.

" _That's the difference between us, Blue Eyes,"_ signed Willow with conviction. _"I don't need him too."_ As she said this Willow looked at the claw marks on her brothers chest.

This reminder of his failures infuriated Blue Eyes. It nearly threw him off the deep end and he began hitting her over and over again.

The whole time Willow didn't fight back. Sticking true to her morals Willow simply took the beating as it came, resilient.

Horrified onlookers could no longer just standby doing nothing.

It literally took both Luca and Rocket to pull Blue Eyes off of Willow. She remained curled in a defensive fetal position on the ground Ash crouched protectively over his love.

When Blue Eyes was secure Rocket let go and Luca took to restraining the youngster by his arms alone.

Blue Eyes resisted them straining against Luca's iron grip towards Willow.

"Enough," bellowed Caesar, outraged, emerging out of the family tree with Maurice.

The twins froze breathing heavily from the brutality of their fight. Blue Eyes aimed a glare at Caesar in disgust and then refocused on Willow. The heat of that burning glare heightened when Ash assisted Willow to her feet leading the sore and bruised female away to get whatever new injury's she sustained checked over.

Snarling Blue Eyes shook Luca off of him, shoving the crowd aside as he went passed. Some apes moved to intercept the prince. Caesar signaled for them to let him go and they did.

Here and now Willow was seated with Ash, Rocket, and Tinker. Understandably preferring their company tonight instead of her own family.

Blue Eyes was eating in the middle of his father and Maurice. At present Caesar was disciplining his boy, scolding over his sisters rough treatment.

" _You are my son,"_ reprimanded Caesar, stern. _"I need you to listen."_

Resentfully Blue Eyes threw his bowl of fruit into the dirt. Disregarding his father, Blue Eyes stalked away jumped down to the fire pit. Everything Caesar wanted to get Blue Eyes to recognize went through one ear and out the other. Caesar went to go after him, but Maurice held an arm in front of his friend.

Rumbling softly, Maurice signed _"Blue Eyes has a lot on his mind. We must give him time to find his destiny and he must do so alone."_

Caesar sighed, nodding, but his eyes revealed his immense frustration. He desperately desired to guide Blue Eyes on the right path. Especially now since Blue Eyes so viscously assaulted his twin making Caesar reevaluate the future. He was running out of options, none of them good. If Blue Eyes didn't clean up his act soon, he'd force Caesar's hand.

Willow worriedly surveyed her brother. Then came some distress, words so careless. Sitting there she doesn't know what to do. Feeling so helpless, she can't make it hurt less.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I got to tell you. I wrote this and even I didn't see this coming.**

 **OMG! We are almost at 100 reviews. When we get there you guys are in for a VERY special treat. ;)**

 **I still can't think of a title for that over Planet of the Apes story with Caesar having a human little sister named Margo. Got another competition for you guys. The person who tells me the winning title gets to pick the breed of dog that is Margo's companion in the storyline. When you put down your title suggestions put your breed of choice beside them. Have at it, my friends.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Born To Lead Chapter 20**

Throughout dinner Willow was a mixture of depressed and withdrawn. She barely ate any of her food most of it left untouched. Ash kept looking at her every few minutes concerned for her welfare. He'd never seen her so glum before. Not even when she lost her first sparring match one on one with Luca was she this crestfallen. The twins were officially estranged. Blue Eyes outburst and Koka's insubordination had really been traumatic for her.

Ash had an idea that just might cheer her up. He was saving it for a more momentous occasion, but maybe now as the right time.

Placing his empty bowl on the ground Ash took Willow's hand, signing _"Come with me."_

Head tilted in curiosity, standing with him, Willow asked _"Where are we going?"_

" _You'll see. It's a surprise,"_ signed Ash, mysteriously. He nodded to his father and mothers as the duo passed them sneaking off.

Rocket returned the gesture with one of his own smiling. He had a feeling he knew what Ash wanted to show Willow. After all he did help build it.

Ash led her by the hand away from the fire pit. When they got to the oak tree he stopped momentarily, signing _"Willow, do you trust me?"_

" _Why would you ask that, Ash,"_ signed Willow, indignant. _"Of course I do. Always."_

" _Good,"_ signed Ash, smiling. _"Then I need you to close your eyes."_

" _Uh, okay,"_ signed Willow, closing her eyes, placing a hand over them as a precaution to resist the temptation. He would catch her should she trip.

As they continued on Willow may not have been able to see, but her hearing was still intact. She caught the sound of the raging pounding of the waterfall increase in volume with each step taken. She wondered why they were heading in that direction, but didn't voice her thoughts. Then when she could feel spray from the falls on her fur Ash finally stopped.

Squeezing Willow's hand, Ash rasped "Open eyes."

Willow removed her hand. Opening her eyes she gasped in astonished amazement at what she saw. There on the edge of the meadow some yards from the waters edge stood a hut.

Eyes wide, Willow signed _"Ash, what is-."_

" _I've been working on this hut for months. This is where we'll live after we're married, enough room for a family. Adding to its structure only when I was certain you were heavily occupied so you wouldn't suspect what I was doing. Father helped me construct it whenever he found he could spare the time,"_ explained Ash. " _I'd hoped to give this to you as a present on our wedding day, but with everything that's happened I thought I'd reveal it to you now."_

" _How on earth did you keep this hidden,"_ asked Willow. _"I mean this is right underneath my families tree."_

" _My guess is since you weren't aware of its existence you didn't think to look for it anywhere,"_ signed Ash, shrugging.

Thoughtfully Willow surveyed the hut searching with her eyes to see if it had any flaws, weakness, or imperfections of ay kind. She found none.

" _Is it ready to live in,"_ inquired Willow.

Nodding, Ash signed _"Yes, in fact if we were united this week we'd be more than ready."_

" _Well then lets do it,"_ stated Willow, excitedly. _"Let's get married."_

There was a slight pause the silence that followed uncomfortable.

" _Are you sure,"_ signed Ash, sheepish. _"What makes you think Caesar will give his permission?"_

" _I know he'll give us his blessing. I can literally feel it in my blood,"_ signed Willow, confidently. _"I'm sure he'll give his leave for us to marry if only to see me happy."_

" _What are we waiting for,"_ proclaimed Ash, grinning. _"Let's go."_

Together the lovers ran back to the village center. They found Caesar distanced from the others speaking to Rocket off to the side. Perfect. Both fathers were present.

As they approached Willow cleared her throat interjecting into the conversation to get their attention.

" _Father…Ash and I have decided that after the humans leave we wish to be married,"_ announced Willow.

Rocket and Caesar looked at each other amused.

" _Indeed,"_ signed Caesar, trying to cover his fluster, unsuccessfully with a smile. _"And what is the cause of this sudden decision?"_

Turning to face Rocket, Ash signed _"I showed her the hut I'd been building. She loved it and thinks it's the right time."_

" _We have no problem with this, but are you sure you want to do this now,"_ questioned Rocket, brow cocked. " _It's still early. You can wait a few more seasons."_

" _Oh, yes,"_ signed Willow, eyes soft and warm with love. _"We couldn't be more sure."_

Sharing a loving look with Willow, beaming, Ash signed _"I've loved Willow ever since we were children. I want to make her as happy as she makes me."_

Turning to his second in command, Caesar signed _"Rocket?"_

" _I would be honored to have our two families joined in this way,"_ signed Rocket.

" _Then we are honored as well,"_ signed Caesar, smiling. " _It's settled_. _We'll make the announcement tomorrow night. The actual ceremony will be held in three days hence. Preparations will begin immediately after tomorrow."_

Squealing happily, overjoyed Willow lunged at Caesar hugging him before transferring the affection to Rocket. Rocket laughed at Willow's enthusiasm hugging her just as tightly as she was to him. Ash went over to Caesar the two shaking hands.

Disgusted Blue Eyes angrily thrust the shaft of his spear into the fire so the heat could sharpen the tip. He was too far away to know what they were saying, but it infuriated Blue Eye to see them so happy, his sister and best friend pitted against him. Things were all coming together for them, so many good things heading their way. While, for him, everything he did went downhill.

The crunching of pebbles underfoot alerted Blue Eyes that he wasn't alone. Lifting his head Blue Eyes saw Koba cautiously approach from around the fire. Blue Eyes gaze didn't shift from the bonobo even as Koba seated himself on a log beside his own.

Grunting softly, sullen, Koba signed _"Your father doesn't trust me now, your sister even less so. Caesar's love for humans makes him blind. Willow will follow him to ruin if all said holds true. You need to protect them. Above all keep your sister out of harms way. Twice the humans have already threatened her. If she presents them with a third opportunity they'll kill her."_

" _I know,"_ signed Blue Eyes.

" _As long as the humans are here I fear for their lives,"_ signed Koba, docile, raising his head to look at Blue Eyes.

A silent exchanged passed between them carrying an unspoken understanding of sorts.

With that ended Koba left, Blue Eyes trailing after him with his eyes. As soon as Koba walked away a sneer erased the forlorn expression on his face. The Prince was so gullible. Manipulating the youngster was so easy with him so susceptible to suggestion. The seed had been planted. Now it was time to let it grow.

Everything was going according to plan.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Told you guys you were in for a treat! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Born To Lead Chapter 21**

The following day, early in the morning, the assigned apes went down to the human's campsite on their way to the dam. Most of the work had been finished yesterday so the amount of apes that came was much smaller, cut by half. It was still a good number to do required heavy work if needed.

Willow wasn't on her horse this time. She joined the apes traveling on foot with Maurice.

Surprisingly, when the group got there, not all of the humans were tucked away in their tents. Alexander was sitting outside his family's tent and it appeared he'd been waiting for them. He stood from his seated position when he saw Maurice and Willow. In his hands were the comic book Maurice was so interested in and the bad he carried his belongings.

Meetings Alex's eyes Maurice and Willow stayed behind while the other apes continued on.

Slowly they loped down the hill to the boy. He met them with no fear or apprehension.

Smiling he held out the comic book for Maurice to take. The orangutan was skeptic, but accepted the gift. Alex moved on to Willow. Holding out the satchel he nodded for Willow to take it. Confused Willow let Alex place it in her hands.

"For yesterday," clarified Alex to Maurice, indicating it was because the orangutan prevented Koba from hurting him. He then did the same Willow. "For what you did yesterday, helping my dad, and the food you gave me."

Willow was speechless, not knowing what to do as thanks.

Lifting the strap Alex wrapped it on her shoulders showing Willow how to wear it, saying "You wear it like this."

Smiling at Alex, Willow stroked the fabric absentmindedly.

Maurice and Alex sat together, the human boy directing Maurice on how to read the graphic novel. Willow leaned over Maurice's shoulder, included in the lesson, enthralled.

The commotion woke Malcolm and Ellie. When they saw the interaction undergoing between human and ape they were content to sit and watch for a little. They were amused when Alex told them the term "hanging out" when they the apes saw it in the book and they copied the sign. Eventually the passage of time compelled them to rise. A reminder they had a job to do.

The dam repairs were completed as promised on schedule. All that remained to do now was to do a test to see if it was actually functional.

Inside the main tunnel of the dam Malcolm twisted a rusty flywheel. Adjusted enough it would let all the water that had been blocked off into the dam to work the turbines that would create electricity.

There was urgency in Malcolm's actions, the deadline to the one day his team was permitted was barely an hour away. They needed this done now. Soon enough there was a telltale thrumming origination from the turbines and that thrum became louder and louder with each crank of the wheel. As water pumped freely in the pipes, as it hadn't done in over a decade, the gizmos and machines flared to life electricity flowing through them.

"Malcolm," shouted Ellie, excitedly, into the hatch leading into the tunnel. "Malcolm!"

"What," said Malcolm, sticking his head out. "What is it? What happened?"

"You better come up here and see," grinned Ellie, elated.

Malcolm climbed up the ladder to get to the surface. Only then did he glimpse what everyone else could see.

They went to the rundown human gas station where it all started for Willow.

The humans got there first the apes arriving second, attracted by the glow of the electric lights inside of the building and the orange ball outside the station. All stared at it in wonder especially Willow.

Atop her father's horse, riding behind him, Willow reached out to one of the lights on one of the gas pumps. She grazed her fingers over the glass. It was warm to the touch. This was a big moment for her. The one place she was never allowed to explore, counting the human city San Francisco, and she was really here.

Unable to contain himself Kemp went inside the gas station Alex following him. They found an old CD collection the owner of the gas station must've had before everything went dark. Rooting through the scattered pile Kemp saw one he remembered hearing every once in a while as a kid, an old classic-rock chestnut. The music blared from the speakers engulfing the surrounding area with the sound. Any creature for a couple of miles would be able to hear that.

Willow sat there listening amazed. Thanks to her music box she'd heard music before, but none with lyrics. Technically this could be considered her first time.

The humans were beyond happy. The music and power in the gas station proved they'd succeeded. The electricity was back on at last.

All of the humans reacted in different ways expressing their joy. Ellie and Malcolm were laughing and crying, Foster was dancing in place, Alexander and Kemp were freaking out inside the building.

Things could only get better for them from here.

Everyone was all smiles including the apes.

Maneuvering his horse around Foster, Caesar guided his horse over to where Malcolm stood with Ellie. Malcolm met them partway.

Looking at Willow, Malcolm breathed "Thank you. None of this would've been possible without you."

Embarrassed by the thanks Willow buried her face in her fathers shoulder blushing quite bashful. Malcolm chuckled gently at Willow good naturedly as did her father.

"It worked," said Malcolm to Caesar. "At least here it did. We'll know when we get back to the city."

A thoughtful expression shaped Caesar's face as he considered how to rectify this.

Getting an idea Willow tapped her father on the shoulder. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear what she had in mind. When she was done Caesar smiled at his daughter nodding in silent agreement.

Extending an arm to Malcolm, quietly, Caesar said "Trust."

Malcolm took the proffered hand, shaking it, he repeated "Trust."

 **Authors Note: And so we have finally gotten to the major climax. Things are about to get very hectic! :D**

 **Next chapter is where you finally get to find out which of our favorites gets shot. Will it be Caesar, Willow, or both? No one knows. You'll just have to read to find out! Muahahahah!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Born To Lead Chapter 22**

In the ultimate act of faith and trust Caesar allowed not only Ellie and Malcolm inside the village, but Alex, Foster, and Kemp too. Now all five knew where the village was hidden, but Caesar wasn't worried. These five had proven themselves in his eyes. They were welcome here.

In spite of the distance the song that had been played at the gas station had carried on the wind where the apes could hear it. Those whom remembered what music sounded like were both very timid. On the other hand the children listened in wonder asking their parents what it was.

When the tribe saw the humans, particularly the other three, they were justifiably skeptical of the humans, but didn't act upon their emotions. Caesar radiated calm assurance that eased their nerves.

Alex, Kemp, and Foster stared at everything and everyone in amazed fascination in just as much awe as Malcolm had been when he waltzed into the camp to meet with Caesar.

Offering a hand to Ellie, Caesar assisted her with climbing the rocks to where the school stood. The others followed them.

Positioning the humans to where they could see the city, pointing in that direction, Caesar said "The…lights."

San Francisco was no longer ensnared in darkness. Beyond the Golden Gate Bridge thousands of specks of light glimmered in the dim night air, getting power at long last.

Malcolm was overcome with a variety of emotions tears glistening in his eyes. Laughing he wrapped an arm around Ellie's shoulders tugging her to him and the other around Caesar's in a comradely gesture.

"This…," said Malcolm, smiling, trying to find the right words to describe how he felt, "This is a new start, the beginning of a new era for all of us."

Caesar smiled nodding in agreement. Then a thought came to mind. He turned his head left and right searching for Willow. He found her walking down the oak tree. She'd been putting the bag Alex gifted her away with her music box for safekeeping. Hooting Caesar called waving Willow over.

" _Yes, Father,"_ signed Willow, head tilted.

" _Now if I recall I believe there is an announcement to be made,"_ signed Caesar, smirking, brow quirked.

Willow's eyes lit up recalling what Caesar said the other night, eyes sparkling as she nodded enthusiastically.

Amused Caesar chuckled putting a hand on Willow's shoulder steering her to the edge of his throne. The humans looked at them curiously so Caesar signed for them to stay where they were. They didn't know what he truly said to them, but the gesture was simple enough for the humans to understand.

"Dad, what's going on," asked Alex.

Shrugging, Malcolm said "I'm not sure. Lets wait and see."

Caesar signaled to Rocket.

Sucking in a huge breath Rocket belted out a shriek that rang in the ears of everyone who heard it. The humans were in such close proximity they had to shield their ears lest their eardrums burst. But it did the trick.

All apes were now looking directly at the school.

His job done Rocket bowed his head, stepping to the side as Caesar came forward. Instead of signing he spoke so the humans could hear what he had to say too.

"Much has happened these past few days. There have been struggles and hardship, but each and every one of you has proven yourselves worthy to call yourselves apes. Apes together strong," exclaimed Caesar, chin raised proudly. "We must all keep looking forward never back. To signify this, in two days time, Ash and Princess Willow will be joined as one, as mates!"

Immediately hoots and screeches erupted at this declaration. Such an important ceremony involving two of the most prominent rising figures in the tribe was just the boost the Colony ordered.

Ash dashed to Willow, lifting her in the air spinning around. Willow's laughter was joined by dozens of others, but it wasn't just the fact she was going to be with her love. Like all of the apes, Willow craved the solace of a calm life and at last she was close to achieving a happy one.

Turning to Malcolm, Caesar said "You are welcome to stay for ceremony."

Surprised and humbled by the invitation, Malcolm said "Of course. We're going to have to go back to the city to clear some stuff up first, but, yeah, we'd-."

"We'd be honored," finished Ellie, sincere.

Alex voiced his consent and when they looked to Kemp and Foster they, also, accepted the invite.

Bowls were provided to the humans filled with foods edible to share. Reserves of wild mushrooms, nettle, bark, berries, insects, salamanders, meats, and fruits were broke out for the celebration. The supply's that were edible to humans were passed around in carved wooden bowls. A few of the humans winced at what the apes called food, but out of common curtsey and etiquette they accepted the morsels. They'd eat what they could, leaving the rest for the apes to devour.

Babbling from a baby caused the group to look up. Cornelia had emerged from the oak tree. She stood where Caesar could see her cradling the baby in her arms. The antibiotics did their work. She appeared well rested and restored.

Caesar went to Cornelia meeting her halfway as she came down with her midwives to join the festivities. Stroking the side of her face, Caesar signed _"Feeling better?"_

Cornelia nodded, pressing her brow to his.

Caesar stroked the baby's tiny head, cupping it in his hand.

Willow then came over with Ash. _"Mother,"_ she signed, grinning happily.

Mother and daughter hugged each reveling in the others presence and warmth. The last time they spoke both thought it was their last after Cornelia took a turn for the worst. Now the danger was passed and Cornelia was on the mend regaining her strength.

Taking Cornelia's hand in his he lead her to a spot under their oak tree. At the base the roots of the tree created a platform. Willow and Ash followed suit. The two couples stood their admiring the beauty of the lights in the night.

The Queen noticed they had a visitor onlooker.

Cornelia touched Caesar's arm to get his attention. Caesar saw what had her so fixated. Blue Eyes was coming from the side. His eyes were only for his mother blinking at her in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend how she was still alive. Yesterday Cornelia was on the brink of death. Now she was up and about as if the disease didn't nearly steal her away.

" _Mother,"_ signed Blue Eyes.

Cornelia unwrapped an arm from around the baby chimp in his mother's arms. She gently stroked Blue Eyes temple and that touch was all the clarification he needed. Blue Eyes embraced his mother hugging her tight never wanting to let go.

Over Cornelia's shoulder Blue Eyes met Willow's gaze. The two stared at one another. What Willow did next astonished him. Instead of glowering at him with scorn and hate, Willow gently in forgiveness holding out a hand to him.

Tentatively Blue Eyes placed a hand in hers and he made a cautious smile in return. The feeling of her soft fingers intertwining with his calmed him, the bitter resentful contempt fading.

Satisfied immensely, Caesar smiled at the twins taking the first steps into reconciliation and the love between Willow and Ash. His extended family was united. Malcolm was correct this was a new beginning for apes and humans. Things could only improve moving forward after this.

Hearing a twig snap Caesar looked below into the ravine. In that moment his smile vanished replaced by shock and far becoming rigid, seeing what no other ape could.

BANG!

 **Authors Note: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Born To Lead Chapter 23**

The booming crack of the gunshot startled everyone. Everywhere you looked apes and humans were looking in all directions for the shooter, wondering where it came from.

Willow did the same with a jolt, befuddled, but then noticed something odd. Caesar, who'd been standing at the edge of the platform, was now in front of her and Ash. He had a hand clutching his left shoulder. Unknown to Willow, because his back was facing her she didn't realize that's where the bullet clipped him. He was stock still not moving a muscle.

Seconds later Caesar fell forward over the cliff disappearing in the underbrush of the drop off into the canyon.

Suddenly reality struck. Caesar had been hit!

The baby's frightened cry in Cornelia's arms broke everyone out of their stupor.

The air became filled with shrieks, roars, and screeches from the apes as they realized what had occurred.

Cornelia wailed in grief. Hooting frantically she tried to go over the cliff to after Caesar, but Blue Eyes intercepted his stricken mother restraining her. Willow faired no better than her mother. She was shrieking uncontrollably stretching an arm where Caesar dropped. The only thing keeping up was Ash's strong arms wrapped around her person.

Luca and Rocket arrived. They each took hold of Cornelia, Luca wrapping his arms around her waist and Rocket did the same to her shoulders. They were both shielding her and the child along with preventing her from doing anything foolishly drastic.

This allowed Blue Eyes to go to the edge. Blue Eyes looked into the ravine hoping to find Caesar's body, but saw something else. Whatever he saw had him screeching furiously. He jumped down to a root sticking over the rocky outcropping below to retrieve his find. Other apes in the village center rushed to the cliff face scanning for the assailant and their beloved leader.

There was the smell of smoke as a fire erupted in the village the billowing flames increasing with each second. It grew rapidly as it traveled with the wood connecting the walls and huts.

First Caesar was hurt and now this. As if things couldn't get any worst!

Apparently they could.

Blue had made a gruesome discovery. Leaping onto the stone slab platform Blue Eyes held aloft a thompson rifle and a cap in his hands for all to see.

Willow froze as she recognized the cap. That had belonged to only one single human. Carver, the shooter is Carver.

"Human gun," shouted Blue Eyes.

Malcolm, Ellie, Alex, Foster, and Kemp were no longer safe. If they stayed they would all be killed in revenge.

"Run," rumbled Maurice to Malcolm.

The humans required no further incentive. While the apes were distracted they snuck out of there.

Willow ran to Blue Eyes the same time another did.

Koba burst from the darkness leaping onto the stone slab beside Blue Eyes.

Taking the rifle, Koba bellowed "Humans kill Caesar! Burn ape home!" Through the flames he saw the humans escaping. They kept low as they ran through the areas overrun by fire to the gates. "Go! Get them!"

A small group of apes broke off from the main group to pursue. They'd rejoin the rest later on.

Koba wasn't done. All they needed was one more push.

"Apes must attack human city," roared Koba. "Fight back! Come, fight for Caesar!"

In Caesar's memory the apes would do anything to honor their savior.

" _Females and young stay in the woods,"_ commanded Koba to Grey. _"We go to the city."_

Nodding Grey obediently relayed the order, passing it along.

The tribe riled the way he wanted Koba turned his attention to the twins. Blue Eyes was slumped to the ground perturbed. Willow was pressed against him head laid on his shoulder, eyes shadowed by heartbreak and loss.

Marching to the twins Koba pulled them to rise.

" _We will avenge your fathers death,"_ vowed Koba. Koba slid his hands around the backs of their necks. Pulling the siblings close her pressed his forehead against theirs.

Blue Eyes cupped the back of Koba's head in return accepting the comfort.

Willow did not.

Koba was going to have to avidly monitor Willow, but not now. There was a war to declare.

Separating from the twins, Koba said "Come." Koba and Blue Eyes walked away to grab their steeds from the stables.

Ash briefly brushed his forehead to against Willow's in farewell and then ran off to follow the males.

The fire was burning everything it touched, the clean unpolluted breeze progressing the growth as it spread. Soon it would reach the oak tree. Willow's eyes widened recalling what she had inside. Running up the tree she got the satchel and her music box from the crevice she'd concealed them in. She stuffed her music box and daisy chain inside. Willow wasn't about to let these be lost, destroyed in the fire. She was halfway between picking up her spear when she froze. Instead she grabbed her fathers hunting spear.

The elders, females, and children were climbing around the oak tree to reach the meadow while every capable warrior was congregating beyond the fire to head to the city. Willow had no intention of staying behind. She was going, but first…

From her vantage point Willow searched for her mother in the crowd. She found the distraught female in the rear being guided by Lake and Tinker. Jumping from the tree with the satchel carrying her circlet and music box she darted forward sidestepping apes in her path.

Tinker caught Willow approaching. Informing Cornelia the trio stopped despite the urgency to leave.

Quickly Willow handed the bag to Lake signed _"Here I need you to take this."_

" _Why? Aren't you coming with us,"_ asked Lake.

Shaking her head, Willow signed _"No."_

Cornelia didn't like that very much, signing _"What are you talking about?"_

" _I'm going with the warriors. They need every capable fighter they can get in this emergency and someone needs to look after Blue Eyes. I can't let him go alone,"_ signed Willow, determined.

" _No! I've already lost your father! Now Blue Eyes is going to fight! I can't lose you too,"_ protested Cornelia, fretful, so upset what she was signing was nearly incoherent.

Ignoring her mother's objections, to Tinker and Lake, Willow signed _"Stay with my mother. Protect her."_

With that Willow pulled her arm free. She turned racing away to catch up to the war party, Cornelia's pleas for her to return carrying behind.

Acquiring her horse Willow got to the war party as they finished assembling. Pushing to the front she got to Blue Eyes, Koba, and all the other lieutenants Caesar had held dear. Willow slipped in the middle of Blue Eyes and Ash. Ready to go Koba nodded to the twins and then screeched for the enraged apes to move out.

The tribe shall go to conquer war.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So Caesar had moved really fast to get in front of his daughter. One guess at who Koba's intended target was.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Born To Lead Chapter 24**

Koba at their head, without stopping, the apes pounded through the forest in full force on horseback onto the bridge breaching the city limits undetected. Those on foot easily kept pace with the apes on horses. A thirst for vengeance feed the apes fueling their drive for human blood.

The humans stationed in Fort Point reviewing the inventory in the armory and double-checking the machinery for malfunctions on the firing range had no warning. The army was on them invading before they could be given the chance to defend themselves effectively. Screaming a few of the humans fired their guns at the apes so the others could get away only to be run down and bludgeoned to death. Some humans rushed to take cover under some vehicles, but a number weren't so lucky. For instance one man tried to dive under a tank with his friends, but was grabbed by a gorilla and dragged into the open. He didn't even have a chance to scream. The humans that remained alive hidden out of reach, waiting for enough of the apes to leave before they made a run for the colony.

Inside the warehouse crates were opened and dropped from the upper levels into the arms of gorillas so the weapons wouldn't get damaged when they were apprehended. As the different kinds of guns were being passed around to eager apes Koba saw the twins were standing on the sidelines not participating in the raid. Taking two rifles from a nearby crate he thrust one of them into Blue Eyes chest.

Blue Eyes tentatively took the gun, Koba nodding his approval thumping the juvenile's chest. He then held the other gun for Willow to take. To his annoyance she wouldn't take it.

Shaking her head in refusal, Willow signed _"No, Koba."_

Grunting Koba tried to insist.

Once again she refused, firmly, Willow signed _"No!"_

Koba growled, eyes hard, baring his teeth in irritation to intimidate her into compliance demanding she take it.

Unrelenting, Willow signed _"I will not touch a gun. Do as you will, Father disapproved of them and as his child I will not dishonor his memory by using one."_ She then lifted Caesar's spear in her hands. _"This is my weapon of choice. Nothing you can do or say will change my mind."_

Koba snarled, but Willow's face was blank inscrutable. She was set on continuing her father's legacy.

Finally Koba moved off his posture showing clear agitation. He replaced the rifle with a machinegun.

The twins exchanged a glance in which Willow gave her brother's gun a pointed look. Blue Eyes averted his gaze though Willow caught a glint of shame there. Willow took this as a good sign that even he was uncomfortable in this situation.

Soon enough the army had what they needed. At full break neck speeds they charged down California Street, the main road that led to the tower the humans resided. They were roused by the pure energy of battle. Apes carrying loaded guns were in front while those carrying spears were behind. Willow was with the first group.

At present there was a fog, but the apes used this to their advantage as good cover. This would make it a lot harder for the humans to accurately pinpoint their targets by sight alone in their scopes. The intense frenzied screeching from hundreds of apes and lit torches were the only things that told the humans on the parapet and on the ground they were about to be swamped.

When the large heavy metal gate came into view the apes immediately open fire aiming for the parapet where they knew for certain humans would be stationed.

The humans returned fire with guns and rocket propelled grenade launchers. The apes in front ranks were hit first. When the grenades landed their explosions pummeled the closest horses. They collapsed skidding on the street causing their riders to go tumbling onto the pavement and those that were shot fell from their mounts on contact.

Blue Eyes, Koba and Willow were among the first to go down. They were alive, but their horses weren't going to stand again. This tore Willow's heart when she saw her prized charger was dead. She raised this stallion since he was a foal as part of her training. It was a huge blow for her, but she wasn't given time to linger reminiscing.

In the chaos Blue Eyes took shelter behind a car to protect himself. There he looked on with frightened eyes at the carnage surrounding him from all sides. The formation had been broken. Apes lay in the street either injured or dying slaughtered and those that weren't pressed the advance.

Blue Eyes watched Luca throw an immobilized chimp over his back and was currently dragging another by the arm trying desperately to get them to safety. Willow, also, was trying to help. Holding fathers spear under her arm Willow displayed tremendous courage braving the danger was using both hands to do the same for a young gorilla. She deliberately put herself in terrible danger to save him.

Blue Eyes barely managed to dodge a grenade shot at his position covering his head with his arms as protection from the blast. Crisscrossing on the street he sought safety underneath the back of a pick up truck.

Luca sustained heavy damage from the humans. Collapsing he was unable to carry his charges any farther. Alone Willow didn't have the strength to help the wounded. Stepping into the crossfire Blue Eyes grabbed one of the apes Luca had been assisting while Luca took care of the other and Willow her own.

Suddenly Koba barreled passed on his horse stunning everyone as they watched him stampede towards the gate. Going down the parapet line he shot to guns at every human he could see. This onslaught caused the humans on the parapet to cease fire temporarily allowing the apes to press the attack as they ducked to avoid getting killed. Blue Eyes and Willow joined them.

The humans in a Jersey barrier outside the gates were frantically shooting keeping low to avoid the spears aimed at them.

Above Dreyfus pulled out a rocket launcher. He shot the weapon at a truck filled with canisters of oil. The whole thing exploded in a heap of flames. Apes that failed to get out of the way in time were killed instantly or set aflame the fire licking at their hair. The oil created an enormous wall of fire that halted the charge. Some found holes in the fire to get through, but other ways would have to be picked.

Assessing the scenario Koba spotted the power lines. He deducted those could be equip the apes to get over the fire. Dozens of apes climbed up poles leaping onto the wires. As they made their way across the humans on the parents, presented with more accurate targets, shot each one as they leapt onto the façade of the building. This did nothing. Other apes simply took their place. The humans couldn't handle such large numbers. They'd run out of ammunition before every ape was dead.

Luca tossed a flaming oil canister at the Jersey barrier. It burst in a massive fireball forcing the humans behind to hit the deck. The humans there scattered, nerves getting the best of them, retreating.

The apes were winning. They had the humans on the run.

That all changed when a military grade tank came rolling down the street.

At the hatch one of the humans the apes missed at Fort Point, a fire control officer, was firing off the 0.50 caliber machinegun. Inside another human was driving and firing ever more destructive artillery from the turret.

Apes were shooting bullets and throwing spears at the tank, but it couldn't be breached the armor was too strong.

Improvising Willow climbed up a streetlight swinging from one light to the next. The fire control officer was so preoccupied with what was in front of him that he completely forgot to focus on what could be above.

That was the last mistake this human would ever make in his life.

Screeching Willow threw the spear at the human. The spear hit home stabbing straight into the human's heart. Dead the human slumped forward onto the gun of the tank, but there was still one more inside the vehicle controlling the turret.

Koba had that one well in hand.

Charging the tank on his stallion Koba launched himself at the vehicle when he got close enough. Sliding inside Koba attacked the driver. The man tried to flee, but Koba tugged him back in. Against Koba the human stood no chance.

After successfully hijacking the tank Koba used it to break down the gates. Luca and three other gorillas were trying to open the sealed gates to the human camp with a ram. When they saw Koba with the tank they cleared off. Under the pressure of the tank the gates easily caved in not able to withstand such force.

Apes surged flooding inside without any sort of hindrance. Victory assured they screeched in triumph. Those gates were the single obstacles defending the humans. It guaranteed the humans protection from the apes. Now it was gone.

Screaming in terror the human citizens made a break for it men, women, elderly, and children.

" _Humans escaping! Capture them,"_ commanded Koba.

Willow, Ash, and Blue Eyes entered. Blue Eyes pressed a hand to Ash's chest making his halt. The close nit trio of friends stared with wide eyes flustered taken aback.

Horrified by all this graphic senseless violence, slowly shaking her head, Willow whispered "This isn't right."

Silently Blue Eyes and Ash agreed with her, but didn't know what to do to stop this.

In the bright light of the early morning sunrise the apes pursued the humans to City Hall seeking refuge in it's stonewalls. Inside the humans scattered looking for sufficient hiding places evading capture.

In the main hall Koba demanded a status report.

" _Followed the humans here. Hiding everywhere,"_ informed Grey.

Koba signed _"We must catch them all!"_

The apes searched every floor, narrow hall, room, and crevice. No stone was left unturned.

Willow, Ash, and Blue Eyes were part of one of the groups.

The search party was circling around a bannister to climb a stairwell when they got a surprise.

An old woman huddled on the steps was suffering from exhaustion fatigued beyond measure. The woman's husband was standing protectively over her. Valiantly the old man brandished a pole as a weapon to keep the apes away. He managed to hit one ape knocking his dazed to the floor. When the old human went for Blue Eyes he dodged the erratic swings. Willow was unconcerned. By the way the human was staggering he would soon tire, not a threat to them.

Unfortunately things were just about to go from bad to worst in a span of five seconds.

Seeing the commotion Koba dropped from the floor above behind the old couple on the staircase landing. Looming he snatched the pole from the old human huffing aggressively at him. The human cowered in fear his wife clinging to his arm trembling.

Koba tossed the metal pole to Ash and he caught it deftly in his hands.

Willow's eyes widened considerably catching onto what Koba planned before anyone else.

Pointing at the male, Koba ordered "Kill him." Koba wanted Ash to kill this human to prove his loyalty.

"No, no, no," pleaded the old man, hands raised, whimpering piteously.

Alarmed, Willow signed " _Don't do this! Armed humans are one thing, but these are decrepit, old, and weak. There is no honor in this."_

Willow was on the mark exactly. Caesar never would've condoned assaulting defenseless life forms not even humans.

Disregarding Willow, Koba continued pressuring Ash signing _"Go ahead, Ash. Make humans pay."_ Koba looked to the wound on Ash's shoulder as he said this. He reminding Ash of what the humans did at the river, the pain he faced when he got shot.

Ash slowly went up the steps eyes flicking back and forth from the humans and then back at Koba conflicted.

Quickly Willow inserted herself between Ash and the humans. Acquiring his attention, Willow signed _"My Love, please. For Caesar."_

That snapped Ash out of it. His path was clear.

" _Caesar wouldn't want this,"_ stated Ash, tepidly, letting the pole flip from his fingers with a clang.

Releasing a huge breath of relief turned to the old couple. Waving at them to leave, Willow said "Go."

Grabbing his wife's hand the old man and woman found the energy to run. The couple didn't look back. A hiss emitted by Willow prevented any apes from following. Silence ensued in their wake.

There was silence as all waited to see how Koba would react to this serious lapse in his authority.

Apparently not well.

Growling Koba snagged Ash by the scruff of his neck dragging the screeching and thrashing chimp up the staircase.

Willow ran after them, Blue Eyes and the other apes following.

Willow caught up just as Koba was preparing to dump Ash from the balcony.

"No," exclaimed Willow, lunging she locked hands with Ash. The beloveds desperately hung onto each other eyes filled with love.

" _No, Koba, please let him go,"_ begged Willow, trying to break Ash free to save him from a gruesome fate.

Koba savagely backhanded Willow sending her reeling and releasing Ash's hand. Willow spun disoriented. Two apes grabbed hold securely to her arms.

Koba lifted Ash high in the air throwing him over the granite railing of the balcony.

"Ash," screamed Willow.

A crash cutting off Ash's scared shrieks signaled his end.

A haunting silence came afterwards.

Numb Willow went into shock staring blankly at the spot on the balcony Ash was thrown over, where he once stood. Heart shattered she dropped to her knees face void of emotion. The only thing keeping her up were the apes holding her there.

"He was not ape," grunted Koba, smirking.

That did it.

Willow broke free from the apes restraining her and tackled Koba. Screeching she pummeled him with her fists wanting to pulverize him to death. Whatever love she had remaining for Koba dissipated in a flash. This didn't last long. The loss of her beloved Ash and the grief of losing her father in less than a day weakened her blows. Grey and Stone pulled Willow off of Koba as she tried lashing out at the ape to tear him limb from limb. She strained to reach him, but their grips on her arms were too strong.

"Lock her up," ordered Koba to Grey and Stone, disdainful, grinning malevolently. Koba was enjoying this, openly taunting Willow and basking in pleasure at her agony. "Her punishment will be dealt swiftly soon."

"Traitors," shrieked Willow, sobbing, voice breaking, struggling desperately to anchor her feet as Stone and Grey were dragging her away. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears that refused to fall. She locked eyes with Blue Eyes helpless to intervene, too stunned to stop this atrocity and heavily outnumbered. "Please! This isn't what father would want! Brother, don't let Koba corrupt you!"

Grey and Stone then managed to drag the frantic Willow around the corner pulling her out of sight, but they could still hear the sound of her struggles grow fainter and fainter as she was taken until it was gone.

Blue Eyes looked around at the other apes for aide, but, like what occurred with Koba at the dam, none would meet his gaze. But where the apes at the dam wouldn't meet Koba's eyes because he'd been a pariah losing to Willow now they bowed their heads out of fear of what Koba would do to them should they show any defiance like their Princess. They were submitting to Koba.

Blue Eyes looked back at Koba and found the bonobo staring right at him.

"Caesar gone," growled Koba, sneering, claiming Caesar's spear as his own solidifying is leadership. "Apes follow Koba now."

Caesar's reign of peace and prosperity for the apes had ended while Koba's era of war filled tyranny had only just begun.

Blue Eyes felt an empty pit form at the bottom of his stomach deeply disturbed. Koba, the one ape he trusted and respected above all others, had just committed the most ultimate unforgiveable, unspeakable crime.

Blue Eyes had taken his family for granted, now he was paying the price.

What had he done?

 **Authors Note:**

 **(Sniffling) I know.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Born To Lead Chapter 25**

Grey, Stone and four other apes that had gone rogue took Willow to the quarantine area in front of the roadway tunnels the tribe had used the first time they came to the city. The humans that had already been flushed out of hiding, rounded up, were being forced into the pens with the bones lying inside. Willow could make out their screams of revulsion and horror the fear of succumbing to the dormant parts of their genes from these remains of past victims.

The traitors took her to a bus on the edge of the pens. It'd been used to transport prisoners and the infected. When the traitors were trying to shove Willow into the buses interior she did not go quietly. Willow dug her feet into the bottom of the door not budging. It took all six of them to get her in. Willow fought tooth nail screeching obscenities at her oppressors as they bound her wrists in chains securing them on the ceiling.

When they exited Willow tried to follow, but the chains locking her wrists together kept her back. Frustrated she tried to yank the poles the chains were tied around by the bolts, but no luck. They were wedged in there tight.

"Cowards," shrieked Willow, voiced laced with hate and the promise of pain should she ever get her hands on them.

Outside the apes laughed at Willow's expense mocking what they assumed was an idle threat to their wellbeing, a bluff. Two chimpanzees remained with the bus as a precaution to discourage any chance of escape guarding her with their guns while the others rejoined the main troop.

Willow's hatred was merely a mask. Inwardly Willow was heartsick to see her people being manipulated so for someone else's ambitions.

Overcome by a combined mixture of sheer lack of sleep and emotional exhaustion Willow smacked her head on the wall crying.

"Father, Ash," sobbed Willow, tearful, hyperventilating slightly. "Come back. Please, come back."

As expected no one answered her call.

Willow didn't know how much time had passed, but well, to put it in a basic term, she received some uninvited, yet not unwelcome, company. She was appalled when she identified who Koba was

" _What are you doing here,"_ asked Willow in disbelief, after the guards distanced themselves once they put the chains on those Koba decided did show an ounce of disloyalty to his vendetta on the humans.

Now even a day and Koba was already dispensing of Caesar's main supporters.

" _We refused to swear fealty to the new alpha,"_ answered Maurice, shifting uncomfortably in the confined space. This reminded him too much of his time at the old primate shelter.

" _And you,"_ signed Luca.

" _I-I attacked Koba. Ash, he…,"_ signed Willow, subdued , looking pointedly at Rocket.

Judging by the devastation on Rockets face he already had been made aware of the fate that befell his son.

The waterworks returned in full force.

" _I'm sorry,"_ apologized Willow profusely hiccuping, chin quivering, vision blurred. _"I'm so sorry. I tried to stop Koba. I tried to hang on to Ash. I-."_ Willow broke down curling in as tight a ball as possible with the chains acting as a hindrance sobbing her poor heart out hysterical.

In an instant Willow was surrounded by her uncles. Together each one tried to reassure her in their own unique way. Luca provided his sheltering stature, Maurice rumbling gently to soothe her broken and grief-stricken soul, and Rocket gave his understanding.

Willow could ask for nothing more, but even this wouldn't be enough.

A large percentage of the human colony had already been collected, but there were still more to locate.

"Humans! You ape prisoner now! You will know life in cage," roared Koba. "More humans out there! Go! Find them!"

Reverting to more primal instincts in their heritage the apes were all too eager to comply.

One ape disrespectfully bumped Blue Eyes in the shoulder disdainful. Caesar wasn't here to protect him anymore. With Koba in power Blue Eyes was now just an ordinary foot soldier, no longer a Prince in their eyes.

Following the throng of apes dividing into separate scouting team on foot and horses Blue Eyes saw a rusty old bus with a pair of armed apes on the roof off to the side. It was easy to deduce they were guarding prisoners. The twenty-five apes within were hard to miss, but it was the identity of these apes that caused him to halt in his tracks. Everyone single one of them was a veteran from the olden days so long ago. Backed against a window, peering straight at him through the iron bars was the all too familiar visage of a certain orangutan.

" _Maurice,"_ signed Blue Eyes with one hand, the rifle Koba gave him in the other.

Discreetly, as best he could manage with his hands chained up, Maurice signed _"Koba said we're too loyal to your father."_

Speechless Blue Eyes stared blankly at his uncle dumbfounded. First Koba had killed Ash in cold blood, now he imprisoned apes for simply staying true to Caesar's valued traditions. If Koba desired all traces of Caesar eradicated from this earth then what hope is there for him?

Which was exactly the same exact thought running through Maurice's head.

" _Protect yourself,"_ cautioned Maurice.

Glancing behind to the top of the access tunnel Blue Eyes saw Koba and his newly appointed lieutenants were watching him closely. He was going to have to take great care with each step he took from here on out.

Moving to merge with one of the search party's Blue Eye's got a good look at some of the apes behind Maurice. Luca and Rocket were among the captive, but they weren't the ones who caught his attention. Willow was sitting at the end near Rocket.

So this is where they took her.

Willow appeared visibly cowed head bowed and shoulders slack. All in all she looked totally defeated. She and Rocket were huddled against each other sharing in their combined misery and grief in losing Ash, feeding off the comfort their auras had to offer. Ash, the one ape they both loved unconditionally.

Feeling the weight of Blue Eyes stare Willow sluggishly lifted her head eyes meeting his.

Gazing into his twin sister's face, where her eyes once resembled the most pure elegant emerald shade of green belonging to leaves on a willow tree, now they were pools of dark empty despair utterly lifeless. The brightness had disappeared from her beautiful eyes replaced with an infinite abyss.

Looking deeply into Willow's eyes she didn't know him. She was literally indifferent and uncaring of his presence. Physically Willow's was with them, but spiritually she wasn't there.

Willow was gone just…done.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow. I just had revelation of how close we are to the end of Dawn. Has it really been that long already?**

 **Also, I have a treat coming up for you. Now let me be clear I'm not pushing for reviews. I'm just saying that if we get to the point of 150 you guys are going to get a very big surprise. One I know the majority of you have been craving for an extremely long time. I'm sure you can guess what it is.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Born To Lead Chapter 26**

The apes wreaked havoc in the streets. They raided one building after the next searching for any humans hiding in the ruins.

Blue Eyes studiously stayed off radar keeping a low profile. He went along with what the apes in his group were doing, but basically hung back. Blue Eyes didn't participate unless he absolutely needed to.

During one of these searches Blue Eyes noticed two apes signing together. When he saw Willow's names was mentioned he paid very close attention to their conversation.

The 1st ape signed _"Do you think Koba is going to have Princess Willow put to death?"_

" _I don't doubt it,"_ signed the 2nd ape. _"She attacked him. Koba has no choice, but to kill her. He can't tolerate any sign of insurrection now that he's alpha. I hear he's going to do it himself in a few days time."_

" _But, Caesar_ -," stated the 1st ape.

" _Shut up,"_ signed the 2nd. _"Do you want to end up like the others?"_

" _No,"_ answered the 1st, sheepish.

Satisfied his companion was done contesting Koba's decision, the 2nd signed "Good."

Nauseous Blue Eyes gave the apes he was with the slip when they weren't looking. Blue Eyes went to the roof where no one would see him.

By the time he got there Blue Eyes was freaking out. It wasn't true. He waned someone to tell him it wasn't true. That it was just a rumor someone got wrong. Koba wouldn't execute Willow, he just couldn't. But, then again, he did murder Ash in cold blood.

Ironic isn't it? Koba saved Willow's life from a bear four days ago from a grizzly bear and now he was going to be the one to take it.

What's happened to Koba? What kind of madness has overtaken him?

Blue Eyes buried his head in his hands. Peeking through the cracks in his fingers Blue Eyes gazed down into the city. Blue Eyes spotted a human below making a break for the tower thinking no ape was nearby to see. Eyes narrowed Blue Eyes realized who the human is.

It was Malcolm.

Malcolm was digging through cabinets, pulling out drawers for any medical supply's he could find in his home. He, Ellie, and Alex had found Caesar alive but severely wounded in the forest on their way to the jeeps.

Caesar was barely hanging on. He'd taken them to an old Victorian house where he used to live with his human family growing up in Pacific Heights, a high-class district. They were safe there, but Ellie needed to extract the bullet from Caesar's shoulder immediately or else he wasn't going to survive. Only she didn't have the supply's she required on hand to perform such a delicate operation to extract the bullet lodged in his torso. Memorial Hospital was too far away. With so many apes scrambling around having the run of the city he would've been caught before he even got there. Instead he resorted returning to the converted apartment he shared with Ellie and Alex in the tower. It was a serious risk, but one he had to brave.

Hearing a commotion outside Malcolm looked out the dusty glass windows into the first floor. Some apes had found a couple of humans concealing themselves in a rundown shop riddled with bullets and hands on vandalism. More apes came pouring into the tower through the main entrance…and into his section of the apartment complex built in the tower.

Malcolm had to go like now.

Malcolm made a dash for the way he came, soon found it blocked by apes. He tried another only to have that one no good either. Everywhere he turned there were apes. They were smashing anything they could find shooting in every direction. Malcolm used his familiarity with the building layout to avoid detection. Hiding in the kitchen he waited for the apes to pass concluding there weren't any humans here.

Eventually when he thought the apes had left for another conquest Malcolm thought he initially was in the clear.

Needles to say he wasn't.

One ape stood further down the hallway looking right at him holding a rifle.

Stepping into the light Malcolm identified the chimpanzee as Blue Eyes.

Face hard as stone Blue Eyes stared at Malcolm in hatred. This was his entire fault. Caesar's death, his twin's upcoming execution, and the destruction of order with the tribe, he was to blame.

Aiming the gun at Malcolm, Blue Eyes was tempted to end his life right then and there. If Malcolm and his team hadn't journeyed into the mountains in the first place for their precious electricity none of this would've happened. Malcolm was frantically shaking his head begging Blue Eyes not to go through with it. Ignoring Malcolm's silent pleas Blue Eyes put his finger on the trigger. Just one squeeze of the finger…

 _ **There is no honor in this!**_

 _ **Please, this isn't what Father would want!**_

Just as Blue Eyes was about to pull the trigger he froze. His sister's words echoing in his head when she defended the humans against Koba side by side with Ash. He looked at Malcolm and saw he didn't carry a weapon just like that old man and woman Koba had ordered Ash to kill. He was defenseless at Blue Eye's mercy and thus couldn't fight back. Willow was right. There is absolutely no honor in this only shame.

Also, Blue Eyes relived how Ash died in his mind, the sacrifice he made after staying loyal to Caesar's ideals and not Koba's. He stood up for the humans after all they'd done to him and now he was dead. He'd still believed in Caesar even in the aftermath of the great leaders annihilation.

Neither had been afraid to stand up for what they truly believed in. How could Blue Eyes do anything different?

But what really got to Blue Eyes was the knowledge would be the most disappointed and ashamed of him Caesar would be if he could see him now.

Blue Eyes lowered the gun.

Malcolm exhaled shakily a tear rolling down his cheek. For a moment he really did think Blue Eyes was going to attack him. Blue Eyes turned to leave. Malcolm couldn't let him go. He had to know.

"Hey, wait," breathed Malcolm. "Your father." Blue Eyes froze mid-stride slowly turning to face Malcolm. "He's alive."

For an instant, in Blue Eyes posture and expression Malcolm could really tell he was Caesar's son.

Unreadable Blue Eyes stared hard at Malcolm trying to detect the slightest hint he was speaking a falsehood.

He did not.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note:**

 **Ooooh! We are getting so much closer !**

 **Just as a heads up the no one sings the chosen song in this chapter. But there is a purpose behind it. This chapter may be small, but there is an undeniable significance behind it. The song is called Sound The Bugle Now from Spirit Stallion Of The Cimarron.**

 **Born To Lead Chapter 27**

 _Sound the bugle now_

 _Play it just for me_

 _As the seasons change_

 _Remember how I used to be_

 _Now I can't go on_

 _I can't even start  
_

 _I've got nothing left_

 _Just an empty heart  
_

Inside the rundown bus the apes Koba had imprisoned upon suspected acts of "treason" were resigned to their inevitable fate especially Willow. At some point she'd drifted away from the others as far as the chain would allow. She was lost in her own sorrowful world grieving by herself wallowing in misery. The demises of Ash and Caesar played over and over in her head similar to a recurring nightmare, trapped, unable to escape.

 _I'm a soldier_

 _Wounded so I must give up the fight  
_

 _There's nothing more for me_

 _Lead me away...  
_

 _Or leave me lying here_

Maurice, Luca, and Rocket tired to comfort Willow. They wanted to show her she wasn't alone. Lifting her head Willow looked up at them vague, expressionless. She turned away her back facing them all.

Saddened Maurice shook his head at the other apes. Discouraged the rest of them left her be.

Sound the bugle now

 _Tell them I don't care  
_

 _There's not a road I know_

 _That leads to anywhere  
_

 _Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
_

 _Lay right down_

 _Decide not to go on_

Willow had lost everything. There was nothing left for her to live for anymore. She just wanted to die and join Ash where she knew he'd be waiting for her.

 _Then from on high_

 _Somewhere in the distance  
_

 _There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"  
_

 _If you lose yourself_

 _Your courage soon will follow_

 _So be strong tonight_

 _Remember who you are  
_

Willow didn't know why, but out of the blue a she could hear her parent's voices whispering into her ears with specific memories springing to mind.

" _ **You are your father's daughter, stubbornness and pride. Mind what he says, but remember you may hear a voice inside. Willow, that voice inside is who you are."**_

" _ **You and Blue Eyes are the future of our people, Willow. It's time to be who they need you to be."**_

A spark was lit inside Willow's heart. It made her eyes return to normal as did her remarkable persevering inner strength. She knew what she had to do.

 _Yeah you're a soldier now_

 _Fighting in a battle  
_

 _To be free once more_

 _Yeah, that's worth fighting for_

Caesar was dead, but his spirit lived on inside of her.

There was nothing Willow could do for Ash or her father, they were beyond saving, but there were others she could save. Apes that needed a leader to guide them. If Blue Eyes wouldn't step up to the plate to do what needed to be done for the sake of their people then Willow would act in his stead. The tribe is her family, Willow feels like she has to protect her family even if it costs her life. Willow is her father's daughter and when called to arms she will protect her own no matter what. Caesar was their hope before, she must be so now.

Willow rose with a newfound steely determined resolve, emboldened. This cannot and will not be the end. Willow looked upon her fellow prisoners.

Maurice noted the change in her demeanor. Grunting he told the other apes. They looked at Willow in surprise by this sudden turnaround watching her approach. The surprise they held quickly transferred to hope. Hope that the Princess hadn't given up the will to live after all.

" _So,"_ signed Willow, cheekily, " _whose ready to get out of here? Who wants freedom?"_

The apes in the bus with her hooted stomping their feet in jubilation, hope restored.

Smiling, raising a quizzical brow, Willow signed _"Shall we begin?"_

She's back!


	29. Chapter 29

**Born To Lead Chapter 28**

Too much time had passed. Ellie and Alex were beginning to get nervous. The thought of Malcolm getting caught by an enemy patrol or killed were possibilities neither wanted to contemplate. But as time wore on those kinds of scenarios became even more likely.

Alex was sitting on the floor, legs curled into his chest, leaning against the side of an armchair. Ellie was knelt beside where Caesar was laid out on the sofa holding his hand while rubbing his arm soothingly.

The front door opened startling them, but when Malcolm walked inside holding his backpack they relaxed rising to meet him.

"I got it," said Malcolm, handing the backpack to Ellie. She immediately stuck her hand inside for the surgical kit. "How is he?"

Ellie opened her mouth to answer, but stopped short.

Exhibiting caution Blue Eyes warily walked inside holding his gun read incase this ended up to be a trap of some kind. Instead he found Caesar lying immobile on the couch weakened, but very much alive. Blue Eyes stared blankly at his father unable to comprehend what he was seeing is actually the truth.

In response Caesar smiled weakly at his son.

Blue Eyes looked back and forth from the gun in his hand to Caesar. Slowly he set the gun down against the wall and approached his father

"Your Mother…Brother," breathed Caesar. "Safe?"

Nodding, Blue Eyes signed _"For now."_

Gasping Caesar collapsed onto the couch cushions in relief a single tear escaping.

"And…Sister," questioned Caesar.

Blue Eyes flinched at the inquiry ducking his head. He didn't say anything. Too ashamed by his inaction to say what he'd done. This caused Caesar to instantly become suspicious. If Willow had known, like Blue Eyes, that he was alive she would've come barreling over her to see for herself. So why wasn't she?

It was then Blue Eyes registered the bullet wound in Caesar's shoulder the hair surrounding the hole thickened with blood old and fresh.

Furious Blue Eyes spun around snarling at the humans putting blame on them, believing they're responsible for this. Shaken by Blue Eye's act of aggression they hastily stepped backwards.

"No," said Caesar, softly, grasping Blue Eyes wrist to prevent him from lunging at his saviors, shaking his head. "No. Not human."

Blue Eyes turned back towards Caesar in shock. If it wasn't any of the humans then who…

"Koba," said Caesar, sullenly declaring the manic bonobo as the culprit.

The truth seemed to seriously rattle Blue Eyes cage. Koba tried to assassinate his father and Blue Eyes followed him unconditionally to war against the humans, humans Caesar tried to make a treaty with to protect the tribe. Koba's provocation was built on a lie. They had been manipulated by Koba's treacherous deception into doing his bidding and Blue Eyes fell right for it. Blue Eyes felt like he was about to be sick to his stomach.

"Malcolm," murmured Ellie.

Nodding, Malcolm said "Yeah."

"Caesar," insisted Ellie, walking around Blue Eyes to kneel at his head taking the necessary medical supplies out of the bag. This would take two people. Malcolm would be her assistant. "We need to do this now."

"Son," said Caesar, prompting Blue Eyes to lift his head, extending a hand palm up.

Blue Eyes looked to his father a tear slipping from the corner of his eye.

Father and Son braced themselves. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

The operation was tiresome physically and mentally for both human and ape. By the end of it all were extremely exhausted. Malcolm, Ellie, and Alex stayed outside while it was safe in the abandoned Pacific Heights District, allowing the apes inside some much needed privacy, moving on to other sections of the house.

The lack of sufficient tools and anesthetic took their toll on Caesar. Halfway into the surgery he lost consciousness. If it weren't for his inner strength he would surely be dead.

Blue Eyes stoically stayed by Caesar's side during the bullet extraction. Now, as the hours went by, he dutifully sat vigil for Caesar to awaken. On the table were some rations Ellie had set aside for him to eat when he got hungry. In his hands Blue Eyes held an old photograph preserved in a wooden frame. Examining the picture he recognized a younger version of his father as a toddler and an unknown human. Blue eyes discovered humans had raised his father so this house must've been his home and the human in the picture was the one who'd taken care of him. This explained Caesar's for being so sympathetic and compassion towards them and their hardships.

Suddenly the awakening of his father startled Blue Eyes. Caesar woke coughing, grunting in pain a hand to his newly stitched wound. Blue Eyes set the picture frame on the table taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

For a few moments father and son just stared at each other neither saying a word. They spoke with their eyes. Caesar smiled gently at his eldest child. Blue Eye's expression was filled with guilt. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

" _I'm so sorry,"_ apologized Blue Eyes. _"For everything."_ A lot there was left unsaid, but Blue Eyes didn't know what else to say, how to put the rest of what he was feeling correctly into words.

Caesar understood better than most. The emotions in his heart were coming from the same direction.

"No," whispered Caesar, hoarse, calmly. "I am to blame."

Confused at the admission, Blue Eyes signed _"But Koba betrayed you."_

"I chose to trust him because he is ape," deduced Caesar, breathlessly, calm. "I always think…ape better than human. I see now…how much like them we are."

Blue Eyes actually listened to his father hearing him, something he hadn't normally been partial to. This one day apart had altered his drastically. He was very forthcoming, torn up inside.

"Where Koba now," asked Caesar.

" _On the human tower,"_ informed Blue Eyes. _"Loyal apes around him."_

"And those who not follow," asked Caesar, fearing the answer.

" _Prisoners,"_ signed Blue Eyes. _"Maurice, Rocket…Koba killed Ash."_

Caesar's heart went out for his children. Ash was Blue Eyes best friend since childhood. They did everything together. He knew how much Willow and Ash loved one another. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. Cornelia was his everything. If he'd ever lost her like Willow had with Ash, well he didn't want to even think about it.

Koba wasn't a leader the tribe deserved. Not by a long shot.

" _Fear makes others follow,"_ signed Blue Eyes. _"But when they see you alive. They will turn from Koba."_

"Not if I am weak," said Caesar, low and grave, thinking realistically. "Ape always seek strongest branch."

Blue Eyes couldn't deny that logic. He signed _"I still can't believe Koba shot you. I know you and him haven't agreed on much lately, but to try and kill you-."_

"No," interrupted Caesar, knowingly, somber. "I was not…his target."

Shakily, eyes wide at what his father just implied, Blue Eyes signed _"Willow?"_

Caesar nodded.

Blue Eyes buried his face in his hands mentally smacking himself repeatedly for his stupidity.

"Son," said Caesar, eyes hard, stern, "where is your sister? Why isn't she with you?"

Guilt-ridden, Blue Eyes signed _"She's imprisoned alongside the others. When Koba killed Ash, Willow lost it. She attacked in a rage. Willow lost. She deliberately undermined Koba. She questioned his authority, tried to get the other apes to rise against Koba. But no one did. Not even me. I…I just stood there the whole time and watched as they dragged her away screaming. I saw her afterwards. Willow looked right at me, Father, she didn't know me."_ Blue Eyes was extremely embarrassed and disgraced. He felt unworthy of being Caesar's son let alone his heir.

Silence followed.

Blue Eyes feared his father's reaction, his judgment.

This bit of news pained Caesar. He was saddened that his daughter once so full of life had been brought so low. Reduced to an empty shell of her former self. Exhaling deeply, Caesar said "The past is the past. Nothing there can be changed, only the future remains unwritten. Understood?"

Nodding, regretful, Blue Eyes signed _"Yes, but, Father, I overheard a couple of them talking. Willow…Koba's going to execute her. He's condemned her to die."_

"I should've expected this. Koba cannot tolerate any kind of insurrection threatening his status as alpha. Willow is the only one left who can challenge him in my absence," stated Caesar, a low growl rumbling in his chest, grimacing in pain as he attempted to rise. "I must do something to stop him."

Blue Eyes wasn't having any of that nonsense.

Hooting softly Blue Eyes firmly forced Caesar to lie back down onto the cushions to rest. In his current state Caesar was in no condition to do anything to aide Willow, the imprisoned apes, and the captured humans. The strain alone would destroy him inside and out. Blue Eyes wouldn't let that happen.

"Father," rasped Blue Eyes, his voice so rough and unused, speaking clearly for the first time. There was a fierce determination in his eyes that hadn't been present previous. "Let me help you."

Caesar stared at his son in pride cupping the back of Blue Eye's head. Finally, at long last, Blue Eyes was learning. Slowly Blue Eyes was working to become the ape Caesar always envisioned him to be.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Next chapter is the escape. Something tells me you guys are just going to Love this!**

 **Don't worry. You're surprise is coming VERY soon. Keep and eye out. You'll know it when you see it. ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Born To Lead Chapter 29**

After consulting with her father's advisors Willow concocted a plan and set it in motion. There was a greater urgency to their cause to get out now. Maurice had learned some of apes talking and learned that that the bonobo had summoned the females and young to the city. They'd be here in a matter of hours with Cornelia and the baby counted in their number. Fearing what would become of them at Koba's hands Willow knew the time to act was now. With so little of it Willow had to improvise. She could only hope things went flawlessly. There was only one chance at this. None of them could afford a misstep.

All the prisoners had to do was wait for the most opportune moment, but there was an unforeseen dilemma. A couple of Willow's apes were reasonably scared disheartened by the threat of what Koba would do to them should they fail. Willow knew the risk. They needed to escape now and if they didn't escape then death was certain. She needed to find someway to boost their moral, confidence, and trust in her. Willow knew the perfect way to accomplish this.

The collective noise created from humans and apes combined with the thickness of the bus walls would be enough to muffle whatever noise was made inside the bus.

Willow sung from the heart.

 _Blood, sweat and tears out of all that it takes_ _  
_ _Trials and fear of mistakes_ _  
_ _Hearts on the table, wide open, and naked_ _  
_ _Too far to give up a stake_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't have the perfect lines_ _  
_ _No, I don't have the perfect time_ _  
_ _I know I'm not perfect; fine_ _  
_ _But I know just what it takes_

 _When you ask me to jump_ _  
_ _I say, "How high?"_ _  
_ _When you ask me for patience_ _  
_ _I wait in line_ _  
_ _But now that it's my turn_ _  
_ _I'm gonna take what's mine high_ _  
_ _Now that it's my turn_ _  
_ _I'm gonna take what's mine high_

 _Blood, sweat and tears_

 _'Cause I don't have the perfect lines_ _  
_ _No, I don't have the perfect time_ _  
_ _I know I'm not perfect; fine_ _  
_ _But I know just what it takes_

 _When you ask me to jump_ _  
_ _I say, "How high?"_ _  
_ _When you ask me for patience_ _  
_ _I wait in line_ _  
_ _But now that it's my turn_ _  
_ _I'm gonna take what's mine high_ _  
_ _Now that it's my turn_ _  
_ _I'm gonna take what's mine high_ _  
_

 _When you ask me to jump_ _  
_ _I say, "How high?"_ _  
_ _When you ask me for patience_ _  
_ _I wait in line_ _  
_ _But now that it's my turn_ _  
_ _I'm gonna take what's mine high_ _  
_ _Now that it's my turn_ _  
_ _I'm gonna take what's mine high_ _  
_ _Now that it's my turn_ _  
_ _I'm gonna take what's mine high_ _  
_ _Now that it's my turn_ _  
_ _I'm gonna take what's mine high_

 _Blood, sweat and tears out of all that it takes_ _  
_ _Trials and fear of mistakes_

As she sang Willow noted a major change in her apes. Slowly the fighting spirit of every ape in that bus returned. By the final verse they were all ready to go. Nightfall arrived and most creatures were asleep. Koba's apes had made a game of toying with the humans. The guards shot over the humans heads, leaving them begging for their lives, taking great pleasure in this.

It was right after one of these that Willow ordered the strike.

At Willow's signal her apes began breaking windows, shrieking, jumping all over the place shaking the bus. Basically anything that would draw all of the guards over to them.

It worked. All of the guards converged on the vehicle leaving their posts, even the ones stationed on top of the bus, to get the imprisoned apes back under control. None of the guards were left at the pens.

When Willow saw all of the guards were in position she nodded to Maurice, watching closely for her signal.

Realistically the prisoners could've escaped much earlier, but their shattered spirits prevented all that.

No more.

Hooting Maurice yanked his chains from the ceiling freeing himself with everyone else doing the same.

The guards found out the hard way they made the mistake of coming too close to the bus.

Punching through the glass of a window Willow wrapped her arms around the guard nearest to her in a headlock trapping him against the bus. Some of the other apes on her side of the bus did the same according to plan.

Maurice roared and the apes rocked the bus back and forth in the dirt tipping it on the side further and further each way. That is until it overturned onto the guards cutting off their screeches.

One by one each ape left until all of them were out in the open. Willow was first making sure every single one of her apes was free.

Instead of bolting Willow went over to one of the pens. She looked at the captured humans and thought, what would Caesar do? And then she'd berate herself for considering this ridiculous question in the first place. She already knew what he would do. The humans caged within backed away out of terror believing Willow fully intended to hurt them. Willow was determined to prove them wrong.

" _Willow, what are you doing,"_ signed Rocket. _"We must go now."_

Waving her arm toward the pens, Willow signed _"Help me."_

Willow then proceeded to try to pull apart the door in one of the pens making an opening so the humans to get through. She couldn't just leave them there to rot. But the metal was too strong, she couldn't do it by herself.

Following her without question Luca came over and tore the door off its hinges tossing it to the side. Others followed his lead working in unison to open the doors to the adjacent pens.

Following this there was a pause the humans not making any move to leave.

Hoping to show they meant no harm, smiling invitingly, Willow said "It's okay. Go."

Still no one made for the exits.

Then two humans stepped out of the crowd. It was the old couple she and Ash had tried to protect. Looks like they were captured after all. Willow was relieved to see them alive. She didn't want Ash's death to be for nothing.

They showed no ounce of fear as they walked past.

Apparently they recognized her too. Grateful the old woman even patted Willow's hand, saying "Thank you."

Encouraged by this the rest of the humans poured out from the pens embracing freedom.

This joy was short lived.

From up above a chimpanzee that had been on a late night patrol heard the guards screaming and come to investigate. Now he was raining bullets down at the prisoners shrieking an alarm. Soon the entire area would be riddled with more where he came from.

Out of the blue an unknown adversary returned fire forcing the chimpanzee to take cover temporarily stopping his onslaught.

Spinning around Willow located the shooter and got a surprise. Standing tall on the overturned prison bus was Blue Eyes.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy 2 month anniversary!**

 **The song Willow sings in this chapter is called Blood Sweat and Tears from Leap. I heard it and just knew it suited her in this situation.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Born To Lead Chapter 30**

Eyes huge, Willow whispered "Brother?"

Blue Eyes kept firing off his machine engaging the sentry over the tunnel, but he couldn't keep this up for much longer. He was running out of ammunition and he knew it. Seeing Willow and the other freed captives looking at him in amazement he frantically waved them off.

With one hand Blue Eyes signed _"Don't just stand there! Run!"_

That managed to snap Willow out of the stupor she found herself in, reminding her they weren't out of the woods yet.

Barking orders to her apes Willow led the retreat out of there. Blue Eyes had gained them time. It was important no to waste it. Other apes would soon arrive to find the source of the gunshots and why.

The humans scattered stampeding in all directions. They would provide sufficient distraction why Willow and her band were making their get away. Koba would have his subordinates spend hours rounding back up the escaped humans instead of them. This is where his hatred of mankind would mess with his better judgment.

Koba was becoming unstable and less like the respected warrior and council member he'd grown into far away from the race that brought back so many awful memory's with them. This is dangerous, yes, but it was, also, a blessing in disguise. It would leave him open to surgical strike. But first she needed a sheltered spot to hide her troop so they could plan their next movie. They couldn't stay out in the open exposed.

Hooting drew her attention above. Blue Eyes was swinging from the streetlights over them. His gun was absent from his possession leaving Willow to conclude he discarded the weapon once its usefulness came to an end.

" _Where do we go,"_ demanded Willow.

" _Follow me,"_ signed Blue Eyes, pointing ahead indicating where he wanted them to proceed.

Blue Eyes took them to a rundown motel. The desolate lobby was big enough to conceal all of them temporarily.

Being the biggest Luca and Maurice stood guard at the windows making sure they weren't ambushed.

Scanning the interior, Rocket asked _"Are you sure we're safe here?"_

Nodding, Blue Eyes signed _"Yes, we shouldn't be disturbed here. A patrol already raided this place earlier searching for humans. They cleaned this place out from top to bottom. So the probability of discovery is very low."_

That appeared to satisfy Rocket, the explanation having sufficed. He took a seat leaning against a wall to relax for a few.

Turning Blue Eyes saw Willow staring at him.

Subdued, cautious, Blue Eyes signed _"I was a jerk, I know…I don't care if you ever speak to me again, but-."_

Willow tackled Blue Eyes hugging him. Blue Eyes returned the gesture just as enthusiastically.

"You're back," she breathed, relieved.

Willow was astonished at the change in her twin. Blue Eyes disposition had made a complete turn around overnight. Willow didn't have a clue what would prompt such a sudden significant alteration in perspective, but she was grateful all the same. Although that didn't necessarily mean she was done reprimanding Blue Eyes for his arrogant, ignorant, and obnoxious behavior.

Pulling out of the embrace Willow cuffed Blue Eyes hard on the back of his head. Blue Eyes yelped, but didn't retaliate. He knew he deserved it and a lot more. Willow was choosing to be lenient towards him given the circumstances. Inwardly he cringed away mindful of his sisters reproach.

Willow's eyes met his squarely, with no regret or apology. She signed _"You're an idiot."_

Sheepish, nodding meekly, Blue Eyes admitted _"I know."_

" _But you're my idiot,"_ signed Willow, smiling in forgiveness.

Blue Eyes smiled back and the twins leaned as one, touching foreheads.

Vague screeching in the distance had Willow snap into leadership mode.

Gathering the troop to her, Willow urged _"We must leave now. If we stay here they'll find us for sure."_

" _And where do you expect to go,"_ asked Blue Eyes, brow furrowed. _"What do you plan to do?"_

" _Koba summoned the women and children here to the city. Mother is with them. They're too far away to warn in time of what's occurred here. We need to unseat Koba from his pedestal here and now if they're to stand a chance. Koba will think we've fled to the woods. To get to him we need to do the opposite,"_ reasoned Willow, outlining the plan decisively.

The troop nodded their agreement Luca, Maurice, and Rocket looking on at her logic in approval.

Shaking his head profusely, Blue Eyes signed _"You can't do that."_

Slapping a hand to her face Willow groaned mournfully. She thought her brother had grown some backbone in the last day. He shouldn't be showing negative controversy against her plan. Apparently she'd been terribly misinformed.

" _There's no time to argue,"_ snapped Willow, incredulous, irritated he was contradicting her decision. _"Too many lives are in jeopardy here. If Koba gets to them before we do…I don't even want to think about it. This isn't up for discussion."_

Griping his sisters shoulders, giving her a little shake, Blue Eyes signed _"Willow, listen to me! Look I'm just as scared for our mother and brother as you are, but there is a matter that takes far higher priority right now."_

Throwing his arms off of her, his words struck a cord, doing something to trigger her anger, Willow retorted _"What could be more important than overthrowing Koba?"_

" _Father,"_ stated Blue Eyes, passing his eyes over everyone else once before returning to her, _"he's alive."_

There was a pause looks exchanged in the troop filled with shock and disbelief.

" _What,"_ signed Willow, not believing she read him correctly.

" _Caesar's not dead,"_ repeated Blue Eyes. _"He lives."_

Murmuring spread amongst the group not knowing what to believe with this piece of information.

Shaking her head in denial, Willow insisted _"No, that's impossible. Father can't be alive. We all heard the gunshot. I saw him fall, you saw him fall. There's now way he possibly could've survived that."_

Smiling gently, beaming, Blue Eyes signed _"He did."_

Pressed for time Blue Eyes quickly explained as best he could that Caesar was indeed alive and how Koba had tricked them. A smoldering rage burned inside Willow when he told them Koba was the one who shot Caesar, not Carver. Using every piece of self-control Willow contained the animalistic instincts threatening to override her common sense. Who knew they had such a heinous snake meticulously scheming behind the scenes. Blue Eyes told how the humans Malcolm, Ellie, and Alex had run across him barely alive when they were leaving the forest. They'd taken the injured king to safety hiding him in order to tend to his wound and allow some time to heal for two days. Caesar was currently waiting for Blue Eyes they could put in play his own surprise attack on Koba. But Caesar would need help and that's where they all fit into the equation.

With Blue Eyes at point he took them group through the city evading numerous patrols and the occasional scouring party. Once or twice they assumed they were about to get caught, but the fortune smiled upon them.

It took a couple of hours, but, eventually, they made their way to Pacific Heights where Caesar was said to be waiting. As they got closer to their destination the apes got more and more excited at the prospect of glimpsing Caesar alive and well.

Willow not so much. Don't get her wrong, Willow was definitely ecstatic by the thought but was afraid of getting her hopes up. Willow had faced losing her father once already. She just didn't want to feel the pain of that kind of ripping disappointment piercing through her heart again.

Blue Eyes took the troop to a decaying human dwelling overtaken by vines, weeds, and other forms of vegetation.

" _Why are we here,"_ inquired Willow.

In answer Blue Eyes simply pointed up at the window protruding from the attic. Peering out from the other side of the glass at them was Caesar, Malcolm generally shadowing him.

When Caesar came outside the troop surged forth. Caesar greeted all of them warmly beyond happy to see they were intact unharmed. His eyes roamed over the group until he found the one he most wanted to see.

Willow was the last to come forward standing at the rear of the pack. The group parted so she could approach Caesar delicately moving one step at a time.

Openmouthed, Willow signed _"Father?"_

Caesar grinned outstretching an inviting hand towards Willow.

Willow hugged Caesar mirroring how Blue Eyes did to Cornelia a few days ago when he saw she was recovering. Crying, Willow signed _"I thought you were dead."_

"I'm here now," said Caesar, stroking her head comfortingly.

Eyes blazing, Willow signed _"Koba will pay for trying to eliminate you, Father, for all the innocence who have suffered under his greed."_

Shaking his head Caesar placed a hand on Willow's shoulder. Gravely, he said "I was not the one Koba meant to kill."

For a brief second what her father was insinuating failed to register to Willow. When it did she felt her heart plummet .

Lightheaded, pointing at her chest, Willow signed _"Me?"_

Caesar nodded confirming the facts.

Blindsided, the truth sinking in, Willow's knees turning to jelly from this revelation. She would've fainted if Rocket hadn't held her steady. In the village Willow was confused as to why Caesar was in front of her when the gunshot boomed. Now she knows. Caesar had been protecting her blocking the bullet aimed for her heart.

Following Caesar outside trailed Malcolm with Ellie and Alex.

"They need to get to the tower without being seen," said Malcolm, kissing Ellie and hugging his son farewell. "I'm going to take him through the subway."

"I love you," said Ellie, kissing him goodbye.

" _What news do you bring,"_ asked Caesar, speaking to the loyalists in front of him.

" _Koba sent for the females and young. They're on their way. Mother, too,"_ signed Blue Eyes, emphasizing the symbol for "mother" expressing the danger she was under.

Horrified he spun on his feet towards Malcolm, riddled with fear for his wife and youngest son, Caesar gasped "Must go. Now!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **OMG! We are almost there! We are almost at the end! Ah!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Born To Lead Chapter 31**

Time was of the utmost essence. The infiltration had to commence before daybreak or all would be lost. A sense of urgency came over the troop leaving no room for error.

Underground Malcolm led the apes through a BART tunnel connected to the station Malcolm had used previously to sneak into the human Colony through the basements in the tower.

The group ran without stopping on the tracks with Malcolm's flashlight the only source of light to guide their steps in the right direction. The apes were silent every step calculated to avoid detection.

Willow stayed glued to Caesar's side the entire time ready to catch her father should he stumble. The constant nonstop running was putting an enormous strain on Caesar, taking a heavy toll. Having not yet fully healed the wound in his shoulder obviously hindered his movements, but he refused to show or let that stop him. He mustn't appear weak. That would ruin everything.

Willow wasn't the only one concerned over Caesar's wellbeing. Repeatedly Malcolm would cast a glance back at Caesar to check on how he was faring, like now.

"Are you okay," asked Malcolm.

Caesar grunted lightly in reply.

"We're getting close," informed Malcolm.

Then without warning shots were fired in the tunnel forcing them all to duck and cover off to the side.

At first they thought Koba's minions had found them, distinctly human voice was heard.

"Who's there? If you're human, you better say so!"

Malcolm recognized it at once.

"It's me! It's Malcolm! Don't shoot," shouted Malcolm. Bending down he spoke more quietly to the apes. "The stairs. Take the stairs." He was referring to the stairwell to their right. "They'll bring you around and up onto the street, okay? Go."

Caesar looked to his apes and they all nodded to show they understood the conveyed instructions.

Turning back to Malcolm, voice laced with gratitude, Caesar said "Thank you."

"Trust," said Malcolm, smiling, repeating the gesture Caesar gave him at the gas station a few nights ago.

A flashlight beaming this way and that in the area of the tunnel up ahead and the sound of approaching footsteps were the signs that whoever had fired the shots are coming to take a look.

"Go now," said Malcolm, waving them up the stairs

Quietly the apes vanished up the stairs above ground.

As the apes were walking up, speaking to the person at the other end of the tunnel, Malcolm shouted "All right! I'm coming out! Don't shoot!"

Briefly looking back into the subway after she left Willow saw by the intensity of the flashlight as it swept over the stairs they'd just vacated it was just in the nick of time. The other human had no idea they'd been there thanks to Malcolm. But she did wonder if he was going to be all right.

" _He'll be fine, Willow,"_ signed Blue Eyes, reassuringly, voicing what she was thinking. _"He's with his own kind now."_

Smiling Willow nodded back, but did not sign.

The group made their way outside through the transit of the station leading out of the subway. They were right where Malcolm said they would be. They were close enough to the tower now that it wouldn't have mattered if they happened to be spotted at this point. Koba's apes would be searching in long-range patterns not close nit. They had the element of surprise.

Above they could see the barely perceptible silhouettes of apes on the beams of the massive skyscraper.

Stealing himself, looking at the grim faces of his children, Caesar warned "Prepare yourselves. It is time."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hallelujah! The fight is the next chapter! We finally get to see what happens to Koba and who does the job!**

 **Just to be warned the next chapter is going to be really big so it may take a day or two to get that one up, but it'll get here as soon as I have it ready.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Born To Lead Chapter 32**

The climb up the base of the skyscraper on the girder was pure agony for Caesar. Normally such a climb wouldn't have been a problem for him to handle, but the wound in his shoulder was still fresh and weakened him more.

Willow's heart ached watching her father struggle where the rest of them were at full strength. Caesar's movements were slow and painful, his torn body fighting to stay strong. He had to stop multiple times on the ladder to catch his breath. A couple of times she thought they were about to lose him, but each time a hand or foot slipped he managed to regain his grip. Even if he did fall it wouldn't have mattered. There were apes below him ready to catch Caesar at any time if he did. But Caesar did not falter, he pushed on determined to see this through till the very end.

When the hardened group of escapees was a couple of stories below the unfinished section of the tower the first ape in Koba's army finally noticed them. Screeching he alerted the others and soon one after another they peered over the edge observing the progress of the new arrivals. When, at last, they reached the top Koba's apes backed away taking positions on the borderline the surrounding beams as they clambered over.

Caesar was the last one to make it. Willow, Luca, and Maurice stood in the middle with Caesar, flanked by Blue Eyes and Rocket with the rest forming an impregnable wall. Standing he stumbled, Luca steadied Caesar with a hand on his arm allowing a brief interlude to catch his breath. The chill in the early morning air from the harbor at such a high altitude caused his breath to come out in puffs. Composing himself Caesar nodded tapping Luca's wrist and the gorilla released.

Caesar pulled away rom the group taking slow measured steps across the beam grid serving as substitute for a walkway. Willow appeared as if she wanted to follow, but Blue Eyes kept a restraining hand on her shoulder shaking his head. Caesar had to do this alone.

When Caesar made himself known to them the aggression radiating off of Koba's apes changed into stunned uncertain denial. Surely it couldn't be Caesar? And yet it was.

Koba dropped from the highest point in the skyscraper. In one hand he had a rifle propped on his shoulder while the other held Caesar's spear. Willow hissed in fury when she saw it. Koba wasn't worthy to possess a weapon from a noble ape when he, himself, was far from it.

On his side of the walkway Koba stared at Caesar shocked to see him alive. He'd honestly believed the shot he'd taken killed him instantly. Now with Caesar staring stoically at him from across the way he realized he should've been more thorough. He should've made sure Caesar was dead. This was going to ruin everything. He then saw Willow standing shoulder to shoulder with Blue Eyes. Kobe snarled and Blue Eyes shifted in front of Willow in her defense which just seemed to enrage the bonobo more. Kobe knew just by looking at Blue Eyes that the times where the youngster idolized him unconditionally were long passed. The Prince was no longer controlled under his thumb. Koba jumped the railing on the platform becoming level with Caesar.

Caesar's face was neutral and unwavering, his gaze focused on Koba.

"Caesar has no place here," smirked Koba, leering darkly. "Apes follow…Koba now."

Saddened eyes sweeping over the gathered apes assembled, Caesar said "Follow Koba to war."

"Apes win war! Apes together strong," proclaimed Koba, mockingly, taunting Caesar as he maneuvered across the grid. "Caesar weak."

Aiming a pointed sidelong glance at the gun in Koba's hand, inscrutable, Caesar said "Koba weaker."

A true ape proved his worth as a warrior with his own strength not that provided by human weaponry especially guns. Viewing then as insignificant tools. From the expression on his face Caesar's comment did have the desired effect as he looked from Caesar to the gun and then back at Caesar again.

Tossing the rifle spear aside Koba roared launching himself at Caesar to stab him with the spear.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Oh my, did I say this chapter would contain the fight? I meant it would be leading into the fight. Syke! Ha! Ha!**

 **Seriously guys I truly meant to have the full chapter up yesterday, but I've had to cut it into two portions because of how busy I was yesterday and I didn't want you to go without anything because you're all such loyal readers to my character.**

 **Take heart though, keep an eye out. You may have another update sooner than you think. ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Born To Lead Chapter 33**

Caesar dodged the spear intended for his heart. He knocked the spear from Koba's hands swiftly disarming him. This sent it tumbling below disappearing into the darkness.

In retaliation Koba kicked Caesar in the chest. The impact sent Caesar tumbling down his back slamming into the beam on the way, winding him. Koba jumped on top of him, but Caesar kicked him off flinging the bonobo into the air.

On their feet Caesar and Koba traded blows. Grappling they bit, kicked, leaped, and punched across the grid of beams. Where before Caesar could easily overpower Koba at full strength now the roles were seriously reversed and Koba had the advantage.

At some point Caesar overbalanced and when he tried to correct it he ended up pitched over. At the last second Caesar grabbed Koba's ankle with his foot taking the bonobo with him.

Caesar landed on sheets of metal lay out for flooring while Koba hit the top of some scaffolding scattering a bunch of kinds of construction equipment left behind.

Running out onto a vacant beam the twins hooted anxiously down at their father checking to see if he was okay. They were mightily relieved when Caesar lifted his head to look at them. But their relief quickly turned to horror when they saw Koba stand.

Koba traced his fingers over a bloody gash in his side where a shark piece of metal had slashed him. Snarling at the blood Kobo took up a steel rod as his weapon of choice in place of his gun.

Koba charged after Caesar. Caesar ran evading the crazed bonobo to the best of his ability. He leaped and bounded over materials on different levels, rapidly climbing stairs, and throwing anything he could get his hands on at Koba hoping to deter him. Reaching a dead end Caesar claimed a large piece of metal grating off the floor. Koba and Caesar faced off, predatorily circling each other.

"Trusted Koba like brother," growled Caesar, holding a piece of metal grating used for a catwalk defensively as a weapon. "And you tried to kill my daughter."

"Caesar brother to human," yelled Koba, wild eyed, lashing out savagely at Caesar with reckless abandon. Caesar used the grating as a shield deflecting each swing. "Daughter is traitor like father! Koba fight for ape! Free ape!"

The power behind Koba's blows was intensifying. Koba was practically pouring all of his rage and hatred into each attack. It was as if he was, also, trying to convince himself it was all true.

"Kill ape," goaded Caesar, teeth gritted. "Koba fight for Koba." Screeching Koba brought down the rod on Caesar again. "Koba belong in cage."

That sent Koba off the deep end.

Hate and rage the only things driving him now Koba attacked Caesar more viciously than he'd ever done before. In fact no one had ever seen him this manic. Koba was unrecognizable to those whom loved him. He swiped the grating out of Caesar's hands, but he never needed it. When Koba moved in for the kill Caesar was ready.

Ducking the swing Caesar elbowed Koba hard in the side where the cut was. Koba doubled over and all around apes hooted their encouragement and support for Caesar lending him their power. The tide was turning in Caesar's favor in spite of his weakened state. Eventually he got the steel rod away from Koba leaving him weaponless. He kept dodging Koba's attacks aiming for the bleeding wound in his side. The last push Caesar landed sent Koba stumbling backwards clutching his bleeding side.

Tiring Caesar retreated taking weary steps to the edge of the platform, but steadied himself. His face lined with grim determination he then stepped forward to finish the job.

If Koba couldn't kill Caesar directly then he would crush him. Koba completely overturned the neighboring scaffolding he'd been leaning on. Caesar rolled out of the way in time, but the full weight of the scaffolding and everything on the shelves made the flimsy rickety wooden flooring collapse from the sheer pressure.

To save himself Caesar grabbed a chain hanging from the crane above. Koba followed the example launching him at a nearby chain the two swinging towards each other. The two collided and they continued their battle.

The longer this conflict played out the more concerned Willow became. It was only a matter of time before the injury to Caesar's shoulder sapped his strength, leaving his will power not enough.

Then without warning an explosion rocketed the towers foundation. An enormous fireball churned up the core shaft and as the building shook apes that couldn't keep their footing or grab anything in time fell to their deaths in the inferno. Willow and Blue Eyes were two of the lucky ones. From where they were standing with Rocket, Maurice, and Luca they scrambled out of the way in time to avoid getting demolished by the crane. It got loose from all the shaking and landed in the exact spot where the five had been previously standing monitoring the fight.

Caesar and Koba swung on their chains to sheltered spots. These were sturdier so they didn't drop. Caesar arrested his fall at the crossing of a beam and girder covered with metal sheeting hunching instinctively into him for protection.

Fortunately the fireball dissipated before it could reach the majority of the apes, but the damage had been done.

When it was over the result was a grisly sight to behold once the haze created from the smoke and dust cleared. The foundation of the skyscraper was shaken to the core. One wrong step and the whole thing could come down. There were body's littered everywhere you looked with others, dazed, from the blast, regained their footing and bearings. The air was filled with groans and whimpers from injured and frightened apes seeking help.

Frantically scanning the wreckage for her father, Willow located Caesar already digging through the debris for survivors temporarily forgetting about Koba to assist those who needed him.

Willow immediately jumped into action. Hooting at her brother Willow pointed at where Caesar was struggling to pull a section of flooring that had caved in off a few trapped apes. Together the twins quickly climbed down to lend a hand and all three pulled it off. Freed the chimpanzee and gorilla began to climb to more stable ground. Already there Willow held out a hand to the gorilla. Just as he was about to take it disaster struck.

There was gunfire and the gorilla jolted falling backwards dead.

Somehow Koba had retrieved his gun.

Shrieking Koba fired at every ape in his line of sight forcing everyone to take cover as bullets rebounded off every metal surface they hit.

Caesar, Willow, and Blue Eyes hid behind a pillar. Koba would soon run out of ammunition, but they couldn't wait that long. Apes were dying they needed to do something.

Thinking fast Blue Eyes ran into the open with Willow following. On a catwalk, working as one, Blue Eyes and Willow lifted a mass of steel rods tied together and threw them with all their might at Koba the same time Maurice, Rocket, and Luca reached them. The rods missed Koba by a couple of inches and, unfortunately, this presented him with a new target.

Taking aim Koba shot at the ape he saw was the cause for his plans falling apart. Even if he died Koba, hellbent, would take her with him.

Screaming Willow ducked wrapping her arms over her head as bullets rained down on her. Screeching Blue Eyes courageously covered his twin with his own body at great risk to his own life. Blue Eyes had failed in his duty to protect her before and he wouldn't do so now.

Watching the onslaught on his precious daughter a great rage took over Caesar. Enough was enough!

Roaring Caesar came out of hiding and launched from atop the rubble straight at Koba. Caesar hit him head on stopping Koba's attack on his daughter, saving Willow.

Koba barely managed to save himself in time. His fingers caught the tip of a beam sticking out of the debris in the wreckage. Caesar stood over him hard as rock waiting for Koba to yield and ask forgiveness for his crimes.

He did not.

"Ape not kill ape," said Koba, smug. Caesar was the founder of the tribe's three laws with the one he'd recited most absolute.

Taking a knee Caesar bent reaching for Koba. Grasping Koba's wrist he began to slowly hoist him up. He stopped midway looking at the apes watching him act as judge and jury. Waiting for Caesar to deliberate his decision on Koba's fate. He looked in particular at his offspring. Blue Eyes had his arms wrapped protectively around his sister with her clinging to him just as fiercely. Luca, Rocket, and Maurice acted as a barrier around them with the orangutan having a bullet graze in one of his bulging cheek flaps. They were his true family, not this one.

"You are not ape," said Caesar, contemptuous, letting go of Koba's wrist.

For Koba all his ambitions, all his cunning was for naught.

"No," screamed Koba, flailing and writhing as he fell. His leg got snagged on a long line wire. The line abruptly snapped upon contact which then sent him careening into the remnants of the crane that had fallen from the blast with an ominous bang. Tangled inside Koba plummeted to his death his shrieks fading the further until they became nonexistent.

And just like that Koba the monstrous ape that'd sent the tribe on a path filled with immeasurable misery and darkness was dead.

There was a pause where no one spoke, not daring to move an inch.

Then the eerie silence was broken when apes started hooting for Caesar. First it was Rocket and then others mixed their calls with his, the air resounding with the combined voices.

Caesar looked at his children fearing he'd find disgust and disappointment. Nothing could've been further from the truth. Willow and Blue Eyes didn't think less of him at all. In fact they looked at him with pride. This lifted his spirits somewhat.

Here's something else that would lighten them more.

Sentries on lower beams screeched and hooted. The females and young had made it into the city.

With Koba removed from power out of commission all of them, including Cornelia and the little prince, were safe.

Apes climbed down the tower to reunite with their families in the courtyard.

While Blue Eyes went off searching for Cornelia to locate her, Willow stayed beside their father. A commotion behind them made the father and daughter pair turns anxiously to see what the reason for this was.

It was Malcolm. He was being dragged through a doorway by six apes threatening him with guns. Malcolm had calming hands raised to show he meant no harm. This would not do at all.

"Leave him," commanded Caesar.

Reluctantly those chimpanzees dispersed. After what they witnessed happen to Koba they weren't going to contest Caesar. So they retrained the animalistic tendency's Koba had unleashed.

With no one blocking the way the two leaders approached each other on the plaza meeting in the middle. Caesar could sense something was amiss as did Willow. She voiced the question Caesar was portraying with his eyes.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"You're not safe here. They made contact. Other people are coming. Soldiers," explained Malcolm. "You have to leave now. Everyone."

Absorbing the news Caesar shook his head in silent refusal.

"Caesar, if you don't go," pressed Malcolm, his voice urgent, desperate to convince Caesar, "it'll be all out war."

"No," said Caesar, resigned, his expression filled with regret. "War…has already…begun. Ape started war. And human…Human will not forgive. You must go before fighting begins. I am sorry…my friend."

Tears in his eyes, smiling shakily, Malcolm said "I thought we had a chance."

Understandingly, nostalgic, Caesar said "I did, too." He then cupped a hand around the back of Malcolm's head pulling him closer until their foreheads were pressed together. Through this the two shared a rapport a significant moment shared in their friendship and a realization the chances were slim they'd ever meet again after this day. This was their version of farewell.

Finally they separated. Releasing Malcolm, Caesar stepped back turning to rejoin his kind. Having watched their exchange miserably Willow was there waiting for him. Putting a hand to her back Caesar steered Willow to the steps of the plaza. Blue Eyes met them there with Cornelia and the baby.

Willow greeted her mother first. As Caesar had done with Malcolm, Willow and Cornelia lovingly touched foreheads. Cornelia was beyond happy to see her daughter and eldest son alive safe. Then she spotted Caesar. Her eyes became nearly as big as an owl's in her disbelief.

To prove it was really him in the flesh and blood, Caesar held out an inviting hand to his wife smiling gently at Cornelia.

Willow took the baby from Cornelia, letting her and Caesar have their moment. Cornelia took Caesar's hand and he pulled her close. Husband and wife embraced drinking in each other's presence never wanting to let go.

But they did and the family of five stood there exuding a united front for the tribe. All of the apes dropped to their knees bowing to Caesar, extending hands to him in supplication.

Caesar was right. War had begun, but they would face it together with a single purpose guiding their future. Instead of peddling backwards they'd continue forwards. Either they all got to the peak together or they don't get there at all.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So we are at the end…or is it? ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Born To Lead Epilogue**

In the aftermath of Koba's death the apes took stock of themselves, counting the injured, the dead, and missing. Willow thought it best she was alone for a time. Reclaiming the satchel filled with her meager belongings from Cornelia she found a secluded area high up away from the tribe, alienating herself. There she had a clear view of the forest across the bridge that was their home.

Willows thoughts returned to the village and the hut Ash had devoted so much of his free time working so hard to build came to mind. She wondered if it was still standing after the fire had ravaged the entire village. Ash had built it in close proximity to the waterfall so there was a slight chance it wasn't destroyed, slight. But it didn't matter anymore. Ash was gone, they'd never have the pleasure of living in it together as mates, bonded for life, now.

Reaching into the bag strapped over her shoulder Willow pulled out her music box. Opening the lid the tune of the melody sprang to life. Listening to it Ash's face took shape, tears misting in her lovely eyes, a wide range of different emotions bombarding her soul. The pain in her heart was almost too much for Willow to bear, especially alone.

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening?_

 _I guess it's time to say goodbye_

 _So hard to let go…_

The melody in the music box came to an end, the lily halting its rotation. At the same time a tear dripped from her face landing directly in the center of the lily. Grieving for a love she'd never have again Willow shut the lid locking it forever as she did to her heart.

 **Authors Note:**

 **For those of you who don't know the song Willow sings in this chapter was the IF Only Reprise from Dove Cameron.**

 **Wow, this story is done. I'm still in shock at how fast I got this all out. On to the sequel!**

 **(Sniffling) I wrote this and even my heart is breaking.**


End file.
